The Maiden's Light
by EmpressKira
Summary: Marco is to research up on why the Marshall family is claimed to be of the 'false D' because of Teach's betrayal and he decides to invite Ace along. The trip is successful, but cut short when they must return to the Moby Dick and prepare for war lingering at their front door. Marco isn't ready for the events to come along with this war. MarcoAce. Rated M for violence/cursing/lemons
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:: So this is from a request of sorts:**

 **" _I dont know if you do requests, but I'd love to see more MarcoAce from you set in canon (doesn't have to be pure canon. Thatch can be alive, etc) with more protective Marco. Because the world needs more of that. It'd be amazing if you could genderswap Ace too, but that's not needed!"_**

 **I am not genderswapping Ace only because I have that saved for a different oneshot that is also more canon universe. This has turned into a chapter story because I wanted to. I have gotten a bit on it and know what I am doing so I decided to go ahead and get the first one up so you all can prepare for this rollercoaster! Marco will be protective to an extent since they are pirates, but it also won't really show more and more until later on.**

 **So, buckle up and enjoy the ride~!**

 **((PS: I have a new page break system going since I had been informed that not everyone can see the line thingy, so I am applying -o-o-o-o- as a page break, let me know if it needs to be bigger!))**

* * *

 **The Maiden's Light**

That day was something all of us never had thought we would have to fear, but then there it was. Someone we thought to be a brother stabbed another in the back, _literally_. We were lucky to get to Thatch in time and that none of his organs had been damaged too severely. Head Nurse Maybelle was able to clot it in time and preform quickly, which helped in saving his life. If we had found him any later, then he would have been gone from us.

Not only him, but Ace too.

The stupid firebrat was about to jump on his Stryker and take off after Teach. Saying he was his responsibility because of the man being in his division. It was hard, but as soon as I had overheard him tell Oyaji that he would deal with the other, I intervened. I had dragged him to the crow's nest, the one on watch quickly exiting since I literally threw the other down from my talons. He was pissed, as expected, and luckily his fire can't hurt me. Ace knew that, being able to use his full training extent with me since I can heal.

What he hadn't expected is when I forced myself not to heal where he punched a fiery fist into. Dark eyes had been so confused when I didn't let my flames come forth and had cooled off somewhat. I made sure to watch my tone, saving my playful banter for when he was cooled off a bit. The last thing I wanted him to feel like was a child and, though, he acts like it on occasion—he is far from it. A grown adult who needed to sedate his temper and begin to think sensibly.

Ace felt bad for hurting me, apologizing a few times whilst just sitting in the crow's nest and held around his legs. He knew I was right, running off right now would only stress the family more and Thatch as well. We kept in high spirits, even if the fourth commander was still unconscious from blood loss. Plus, for Ace, I made sure to reassure him that fighting as a family is a lot more painful to Teach's pride. The turned rogue man was no doubt anticipating his commander's chase, probably to either suggest to Ace—which would never work—or to try for his head. We don't know if he ate the fruit yet and if so, what it entails. The devil fruit was nothing but a bad omen and Oyaji even spoke to me of what he spoke with Akagami one time.

It seems we had been forewarned about Teach, the Marshall D side known to being the _false_ D family. Probably dating back and no doubt having to do with betrayal on someone's end. I'm not sure, not one to dwell on those matters since everyone is usually different, but now I was curious. That was partially why Oyaji confronted me with it, mentioning of wanting to do some research at some specific islands after Thatch woke up. All in good reason, too, as I made my way over to a certain shirtless brunette—borderline black hair—who was chattering to one of his division members, keeping them in high morale.

"Ace," I spoke out firmly and that had the two looking over.

"Excuse me, Commander." The man knew I wanted to speak with the other and promptly left when Ace nodded to him.

"Go help with Iman and Flint." That was the last thing regarded before I shifted over to the brunette who stayed on his perch on a barrel. "What's up, Marco?"

"A bit after Thatch wakes up," a gleam was in his eye at the mention of our brother and I knew it lingered in relief of the thought of Thatch being alive with us. "I need to do some research for Oyaji, do you want to come along?"

"For research?" A bit of disbelief was there and I let out a snort before standing next to him with a look.

"I thought you wanted to stay up to date on what we plan to do?"

"Of course, I do. I don't see what you are going to research has anything to do with it." A slight puff of cheeks made a stir in my stomach, making me keep questioning my sanity on how a little brother could be so bratty, but have me comfortable with such antics.

"That is only for you to know if you either come along or wait until I come back, which means you have to stay on the ship until then." There was this grimace there and a look of contemplation on what I said. "I'm sure you won't be bored on some stops I have in mind, yoi." That caused his eyebrow to twitch and dark eyes gleamed to me in excitement, but I stayed stoic as I hadn't snagged him yet.

"Oyaji is okay with me tagging along?"

"Yes, after I recommended it." Eyebrows were up at my words in surprise and gave tilt of his head before shifting lightly.

"Why do I feel like you are just being a babysitter?"

"If I was then you would stay on this ship like a good boy." I smirked lightly for my humor and that made him roll eyes, causing me to chuckle. "Besides, I felt like you would get antsy after Thatch wakes up since he won't be able to move around for a while." Lips were pursed in contemplation of everything and he soon shifted his jaw before a grin showed.

"Fine, but I still get to take Stryker, right?"

"Of course, yoi." A bigger grin showed and he laughed lightly as if he won a sparring match with one of our brothers. "I'll let you know a day prior to when we leave." That is what I left with as I went to go check in and make sure paperwork was in order before the trip. Also, to inform Oyaji of Ace going with me.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Thatch whined that we were leaving, but only did it to be an annoying brother. He knew the importance, vaguely told it was to help against Teach, and we were parting the Moby Dick. Oyaji stood at the railing, refusing his medical equipment to see us off with the others. The nurses reluctantly let Thatch move to at least be by the doorway of the infirmary, but that's as far as he could go. We didn't make them wait long as Ace jumped down to Stryker and I transformed arms to wings, taking off by falling forward and completely changed to do a round about the sails with a screech. It was practically traditional of me to do as I soon took off in a direction, Ace quickly matching my speed with a hand waving out to our brothers who bid us a loud farewell.

It would take us roughly two months, I have estimated, on gathering information and the first place is a bit more peaceful. When I explained that, the second commander showed a grimace on if he should still come, but I reassured him that some stops with brutal force will be necessary. That eased his mind set, and when we had left, I knew it was a good idea. He was practically bouncing with restlessness and driving Izo, and somewhat Vista, nuts on his jitters.

It took roughly two days to reach the first island, reaching right before the sun settled, and we found an Inn. We got a room, dealing with a one small bed since it was cheaper and we lightly argued before I said that he needed to be well-fed, so he knew I had accounted such things. Ace left for food to take back to the room and I left towards a local bookstore as I had gathered some intel from Haruta to start out and Izo provided some other little tidbits from his informants.

The town is quaint, showing no issue when we had strolled through, probably not aware of Teach as the man headed straight for the Grand Line running. That, in a way, was relieving enough to know what waters he would reside, but it brought no comfort. Teach was out looking for a crew now and would no doubt challenge Whitebeard once he got enough men. Corruption and hatred attracts, no doubt Teach would find unstable people to be under him.

A bell chimed above my head as I entered the bookstore, smelling parchment and leather—plus an underlining scent of ink. An older gentleman was standing at the counter, resting in full view of the door in the back. Pale grey eyes viewed me as he had seemed to be doing inventory with glasses resting at the end of his nose. Grey hair was pulled back, in a ponytail I assume, and his clothes were of simple button up shirt and jeans.

"I just closed up, sonny." The voice was firm, but a bit weary as if he may be parched.

"Excuse me, I wanted to ask you a question, Sir." My voice came out politely, but stayed where I was. "If necessary, I will come back tomorrow, yoi." A thought came across the shopkeeper as an eyebrow shifted and eyes flickered to my exposed chest peering from where the purple jacket didn't cover.

"No, it is quite alright, please come in." A hand waved me in, showing wrinkles on bony fingers, and I moved along down the aisle with eyes flickering at the books surrounding me. It was of more simpler types in this row, ' _How to's_ , and it made me lightly reminisce on when I was a child and found my first navigating book. "Would you like something to drink?"

"That is not necessary." I spoke firmly as he was pulling out a glass for himself and then poured some rum at the shorter counter, away from the line of sight of the door.

"How can I help you, sonny?" He sat in a wooden chair and started taking some sips of his beverage and I stayed standing.

"I was inquiring if you knew of anything concerning the D families." I asked and this hum left him in thought.

"Which family specifically?" The question was expected and he began drinking his beverage and I let him swallow before continuing.

"Marshall." Eyes flickered with an emotion, a mixture of keening and suppressed anger.

"Whatever for?"

"We want to know anything about him so we can kill him, yoi." I did not lie, that was the whole point, but I could tell he looked slightly confused.

"There is a Marshall alive?"

"Yes, Marshall D Teach." A slight sneer was there as the glass found the counter and he began to steady himself up.

"Bolt my door and follow me, sonny." That had me move as requested and when I found him at the back-doorway area, he flickered lights to only have one over the counter on. This island used windmills, each house carrying one or a few on the roof depending on how much they needed.

When making into the small hall of sorts, we entered another door to the right and it showed a living space. A hand waved me over to the seating area, where I went ahead and moved to sit on the loveseat, seeming as he rested his glass and bottle next to a chair on a small end table. Resting in place, the older man had begun to another room and I heard rummaging. He was searching for whatever it was needed for our discussion, I assumed. Shortly after, he returned with a small stack of papers and what seemed to be a medallion. Sitting in the chair, I waited patiently as he made himself comfortable and I rested an arm to the support.

"This," the hand held up the medallion of a stallion up on hind legs, mane whipping out as if wind was there. It was solid bronze, engraved and rigid to show the animal. "Is the family insignia." It was held out towards me so I could reach for it and take a hold. Carefully viewing it, I flipped it over to see a name engraved.

" _Marshall D Tiberius_?" The name left me in curiosity and the older man nodded his head.

"The story I have been told though generations, so excuse anything spotty as people lost parts or anything that may seem unfathomable." A nod left me in understanding so he may continue and he took a moment to take a drink before beginning. "Our family, Hewitt, were the servants of the Marshall family several decades ago." He began with his back resting to the chair, pale eyes to me. "We served loyally until another D family—them all loosely related—came in to stop their cruel ways."

"Which one, if I may ask?" I inquired, not liking to interrupt, but was curious. That had him shake his head and let out a short sigh.

"The name has been lost to my generation, the papers I have only tells of before they were attacked, but they would be more useful to you than me now." A curious look left me as I carefully took the papers extended out to me. "My son was a pirate, proud he made us, but some years back we heard from his crew that he had been killed valiantly in battle." My hand shifted to my chest and I bowed my head lightly in condolences, having him smile in appreciation. "My wife, bless her heart, she was sickly at the time and passed shortly after the news. I think she had been holding out for that moment, pushing past her ailment that would take her sooner than later, just to hear about her son. I do believe it might have comforted her knowing he would be awaiting her and told me to keep my stubbornness and live until I can't move."

A laugh left him in remembrance, making me chortle lightly at the thought of Oyaji being so stubborn with his alcohol and how he would never stop no matter his health. My captain knew how to press the head nurse's buttons and did so frequently. Sometimes she wondered out loud why she was there, but deep down Maybelle and I knew the truth.

Oyaji insisted that we kept it pushed aside, not wanting to worry any of his sons, but I knew regretfully that sometime, in the near future, I may have to take his place. Oyaji had already decided it down in a creed, Maybelle signing as a witness to the encounter, and I kept the bottled up scroll in my room safely away. My captain, and Maybelle as well, have reassured me multiple times that everyone would—with no hesitation—accept me as the new captain.

I just wasn't ready to think about that all.

"Anyhow," the old man began back up where he left off, "The D families were all a type of high standing individuals, but by gods it was said when the first Hewitt told his grandchildren after they moved homes, the other families were of angels. They treated their people well and, in no way, took advantage as did the Marshalls had. 'It was like a breath of fresh air when leaving a cell that you have been imprisoned in for twenty years of your life,' he would say enthusiastically. Our family had been happy to be out of the Marshall reign and threw out anything to remind of them, but that medallion as a clear reminder on our family history of why to _never_ trust a Marshall."

A grimace lightly showed on my face, knowing deep down already that the family had to have a dark background. To actually hear, though, is completely overwhelming on how right Akagami had been. Maybe he knew a thing or two about the Marshall family history? I wouldn't dwell on that fact unless necessary.

"You seem to have faced a misery from them as well." He inquired with a gaze and this breath left me.

"Yes, the man, Teach, had been a part of our crew. As you may know, we consider other crewmates as brothers and our captain as our father." A nod left him in understanding before I crossed a leg whilst gripping the medallion in my hand, papers resting next to me on the loveseat. "Teach had tried killing one of our brothers for a devil fruit, yoi."

"A great evil for an even greater evil." It was like he knew, just a gaze telling all and I wondered if all older men were like that; Oyaji was.

"Yes, we are only vaguely aware of the devil fruit being sinister in presences, but not sure if he wanted the power or just wanted it for money. We suspect the former since some of us have acquired fruits and he never made a move for almost twenty years." The words left me as I kept eyes to the man.

"You said tried?"

"Our brother is alive, woke not too long ago." A smile showed in relief, even though he doesn't even know of this person.

"Good, may the sonny get better." This smile found me in appreciation before he shifted lightly to take a drink. "The only other thing I can mention is how our family came to serve them, but that would be short as well."

"Anything would help us, to make sure on any ulterior motive." A nod left him in understanding as arms rested to the supports and he hummed lightly.

"We had been a tribe of sorts from some, now, uninhibited island in North Blue." Interest spiked at the mention of that, but put that thought aside as the man continued. "We were living peacefully when some scavengers came along and decided they would make us work for them. My ancestors tried to fight them off, but some mentioning of darkness were vaguely made and no one could fight back the leader of the group. So, they were dragged to an island in Grand Line to start a grand home and, soon after, a village." That left me curious and he must have noticed as he held a hand up lightly. "The island is named Malika Isle now, after it broke apart from the war that happened among the D families. I have noted that to the side where it explains of the island." This firm nod left me as I made a note to swing by there on the way to another stop we had to make.

"I appreciate all this, yoi." The words left me as he shook his head with a soft chuckle.

"You need it, sonny. Stop the line with him, no one would want another Marshall in this world, they have done too much damage enough as it is." A nod of agreement left me on hearing that before gathering the items as he made his way to get up. "Though I do appreciate you keeping me company," a small chuckling left him as I smiled and he began leading me out a different door.

"It's been my pleasure." I lightly bowed towards him as he opened the door and I carefully stepped out. "Would you like for me to return these at a later date?"

"No, sonny. They would not be as much use here." A reassuring look was in his eye and I bowed slightly towards him.

"Thank you again…?" I realized that he never mentioned his name and he chortled.

"Hewitt Yuugo."

"Thank you again, Yuugo." That made him smile whilst nodding his head and seemed to wait, almost realizing that I wanted to ask him a question. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course, sonny." A smile was there, seeming to like that he was right on thinking I had one.

"What would you say if one individual from the Gol D was alive?" Eyebrows shifted in surprise and only showed a grin before laughing.

"By gods, I would be shocked hearing if the Pirate King an offspring! My son would have loved to meet them! He was always so enthralled by the man and might have even followed the offspring to the ends of the Earth!" A laugh of good-nature was sputtering out of him and this smile found me, glad to know that he thought that of that D family. "Ah, but you better return to your friend." The door began to close and I stared in light surprise, knowing we hadn't passed his store on the way into town, but pushed the thought aside. I did need to get back to Ace.

Returning to the room with some information in hand, I found my companion sprawled on the bed sleeping like a rock. A snort left me at the sight, closing the door and I moved to the desk area to place the items down. Moving, I went to Ace and tugged boots off before shifting the blankets to toss his legs up into the bed, knowing well enough he would most likely wake if I was too gentle or slow. Being mildly noticeable made his senses aware, but not awake him. That, of course, brought a thrum through me that he trusted me so much even when clocked out at a random Inn. The blanket found his form as I then went towards the table that had food resting on a plate. I gave Ace kudos in my head for not eating my share and moved to the desk to sit down.

Being a phoenix, I didn't necessarily need to sleep, though it did help recuperate me faster. Also, if necessary, I didn't need to drink or eat either so I didn't need to eat as much food as others. Though, most of my brothers made sure I had my fill and Ace was no exception at the full plate for me left behind. Of course, I merely picked at it with feet propped up on the desk and reading over the papers. I would just read these and then catch some sleep in the chair.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"I told you it was fine, yoi."

"Not an excuse! I could have moved over and I hardly need a blanket!"

"I don't either." A frustrated noise left Ace as we began to the dock where Stryker was resting.

After an eventful morning of him placing the blanket over me at some point and bringing breakfast, making me eat the rest of the plate from last night, we were setting off. Of course, Ace was up in arms about my sleeping arrangement, though he knows I wouldn't feel the stiffness very long after waking. If anything, he hardly feels it as well with his body basically being flames. Granite he doesn't have healing abilities where if he got injured without his abilities he couldn't heal himself when getting them back. I can, but he can't as we realized one time before. It was just a time a little before he became a commander and included a seastone bullet getting him near the hip.

"Look, stupid bird," I eyed him in slight amusement at his attitude changing childish once we officially found the dock. "I don't care about sharing a bed and make sure you get enough sleep so I don't have to worry about you falling into the ocean!" A finger jabbed in my direction and I raised an eyebrow at that whilst he showed a lip curl.

"I'll keep that in mind, yoi." A grumble was leaving him, making me chortle with a low cooing following as I waited for him to get on Stryker.

"So where to?"

"This next place will be more of your… taste." I comment and he grinned in excitement before giving a look. "Not too far, should make it by midday tomorrow at a quick pace."

"Sweet, let's get going, Marco." Hearing my name made me snort, knowing it was mostly so I didn't dawdle any longer, but still pleasant to hear than the usual nicknames. He was excited for the awaited fight to come and I shifted to have arms start flaming by my sides.

"It's a small marine base, so you will need to leave the higher to me so I can get information." A slight face was made, not seeing the fun in me getting the bigger man, but I merely smirked and transformed completely to take off. Hearing Stryker begin to chase after me brought a nice feeling in my veins, I wasn't alone for the trip and Ace was hardly boring company.

As we travelled, I lingered either right above him or to the side as he would chatter away. Mentioning things of his childhood, even that boy named Sabo, and then there was the stories of Luffy. Strawhat was showing to be a whirling storm and wrecking everything the marines considered as _absolute justice_. I bet he was making Sengoku pull his hair all the time and no doubt Garp was laughing at what his grandson was up to. According to Ace, Garp truly cared for them and just had an odd way of showing it by trying to turn them into marines.

Our time passed pleasantly as I began to fly more ahead, like a beacon in the night as he trailed with his fire flaring. We could be spotted, but as far as I could tell, no one was near enough to notice and I continued our path. The sight of a small island nearby had me shift to soar towards it. This small island was isolated, but had animals so we could break for the night at least. We found it shortly, my body shifting to change and sandaled feet found the sand as I calmly moved along the island more with glances around.

"A pit stop?" Ace asked as I stood with hands in pockets and waited at the edge of the vegetation for him to finish pulling up his Stryker.

"I figured you were getting hungry and this would help save on some gold." I remarked whilst hearing boots kicking sand as he approached to be next to me with a look to the forest.

"Hunting at night on an island I have never been on?" That had me look over as, though, he questioned with skepticism he was by far from that. The face showed a wide grin of excitement and feet shifted in anticipation, so I set him off just right.

"Scared, firebrat?" A laugh left him as he soon began running ahead with a holler.

"Just try to keep up, _old man_." That had me snort as I watched him run into the darkness of vegetation before I saw his fire being like a burning symbol in the abyss. From the stories of his childhood, and besides the fact of knowing his strength, this would be a cake walk for him and to let off a little steam before hitting up the next island.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:: Happy to see everyone's interest! Here is the next chapter~! The lengths will differ in size depending on what I have planned and what is to happen.**_

 _ **((And thank you for pointing out the Macro-Marco thing~! I didn't even notice there was another similar name with my baby!))**_

 _ **Enjoy~!**_

* * *

 **The Maiden's Light**

Finding the next island to acquire information was easy enough to take over, being a small type of base. Ace complained that it was hardly a challenge and begged to slap the captain awake to get a fight out of him. That had me chuckling in amusement and continue looking through the office of the captain who was unconscious on the floor with rope around him. The search was showing to be useless as I scouted through files with fast skims of words, trying to find anything key to my interest.

"Anything, pineapple?" The thump brought my attention to Ace as he was sitting on the desk, looking unimpressed, but at the same time satisfied that he got a fight in.

"No, this place might have been a dud, yoi." I remark and he kicked his feet against the chair seat as I closed a cabinet before trying for another. Ace didn't really know what I was looking for and only vaguely knew we were gathering information about the Marshall family. "You haven't asked about what I had learned so far." I mention, truly a bit surprised since I figured he would have wanted to hear it last night as we ate a boar-cow.

"I was saving that for when we had more." A hum left me at hearing that before noticing something of interest and pulled the file down whilst flipping it. Malika Isle was listed and mentions of a log pose around the base was mentioned.

"Find a log pose with Malika Isle on it." A sigh left him as I went back to searching for more, the file just mentioning of it to be desolate with vegetation and ruins. Nothing more listed and figured it wasn't worth the retelling after so many decades.

"Nope." The word came out as he had been searching through a double cabinet that held numerous log poses. A hum left me before it clicked in my head about an island nearby and I put a hand out.

"Try Centile Abode, yoi."

"I don't think any of them will have _yoi_ on it." That had me throw a cabinet door at him, a squeal of laughter leaving him as he avoided it. A look was to him as I had eyebrows raised and he tried to purse his lips to stop his fit, but was failing with sputters. "Maybe you should have fought some of them, cranky old man!" That had me go back to what I was doing and he chuckled with his humor as he continued. "Not that either."

"Florence Island."

"No."

"Kali Inland." A smirk was on me as I heard him rummage and I prevented myself from chuckling as I was just messing with him now.

"Not that either."

"Baka Isle."

"That's no— _oi_!" The snap came out as I chortled in amusement and low coos left me after. I pulled the file with me as it had a picture of the Isles we need to swing by at when going that way. "Look here, stupid bird! That was totally not funny!" I had turned to him with a smirk and eyebrow raised, showing him that I found it that way. A few choice words left him as I began moving and heard a stir in the captain of the marines. This hum left me as I moved to him and drove the heel of my sandal into his chest so he was to the ground, startling him awake.

"Log pose to Malika Isle?"

"What? That desolation? Stippy took that one." A low sigh left me as I pressed the heel and the man winced. "Fuck, I don't know, some cabin boy from the last ship." Pulling my foot away, I moved and waved a hand out.

"Do what you want, firebrat."

"Great!"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

After Ace wasted more time with riling up the captain and utterly defeating him, we left the base. We made sure to stay clear of the village there, but knew they had to of somewhat seen us when coming and leaving. Our trek was leading us to an island near the Calm Belt that goes towards North Blue and I listened to Ace chatter about his fighting. Consisting of a few new moves he was trying, but barely had to even use his devil fruit because of them seeming to be weaker than a challenge for him.

We travelled for six days to the next island, breaking for when he needed to nap and I stayed on watch over him. It didn't bother me any, knowing he needs rest and good thing we took some food from the one island. When I stayed perched on alert during the night, it was nice because he was practically a heater under me. Staying in my phoenix form made it easier to stay stabilized and easier for me to move in case something was to occur. I don't necessarily need any type of temperature change, but the heat he radiated was always nice. We missed a typhoon, sensing it brew, and lead us a bit around since we couldn't be caught in that—obviously. Which this caused us a two day delay in travel to avoid such a thing and get back on track.

The large land is called Regal Island, having four regions on it and we found Thane Region as it was mainly there for passing sailors. Two other regions were for citizens and the last one held the higher entertainment places, like the Red-Light District. Luckily, Ace wasn't a horn dog unless Thatch was around to lead the influence of straying into one of the buildings. He stayed with me as we moved to another Inn, the last one charging _way_ too much for a one bed. Stumbling across more of a home type of hotel, we moved into it and was greeted with a nice living space area.

"Welcome, gentlemen!" A young maiden greeted us from a counter to the left, opposite of the living space. "How may I help you two today?" I moved over to her with my normal face and she waited.

"One room, a single bed is fine." This look was there in questioning as my companion was staring to pictures on the walls and I chortled at seeing the pure innocence he could show at times, that look of bewilderment. "We try to save where we can." A smile showed on her face and she nodded in understanding.

"Well, we had someone scheduled, but he threw the keys and left in a hurry. It has already been paid for, if you want that room?"

"He paid and then left?"

"Aye, one of his buddies came back mentioning they had gotten a room somewhere and to just come along last night." Surprise was in me hearing that before feeling how lucky we were to be able to save at this stop.

"If you could, yoi?"

"Most certainly, follow me." She had the key out of her pocket and began leading to the hall, passing the staircase.

"Come on, Ace." I remarked and the second commander soon followed with a smile as he situated his hat on his head. We found the room where she unlocked it and handed the keys to me.

"Please enjoy your stay." A nod left me in appreciation as she began back to the counter not too far and I entered the room. Surprise was in me at seeing the large sized bed and there was a low whistle next to me.

"I thought we couldn't afford this, birdie?" Ace questioned as the door closed and he soon moved over to it without complaints.

"This has been paid for in advance, consider it luck." I mention whilst we got comfortable and I tugged my sandals off as he was going through his bag. Shifting to rest my shoes next to the desk, I then tugged the jacket and sash off with my golden belt clinking against wood. "If you need to buy anything, now is the time to do so, yoi. The Calm Belt is going to take us _about_ a week to cross, depending on the sea kings as well."

"So, we are going to North Blue?" He questioned as I padded over to the bed and glanced to him as I reached by the mattress.

"Yes, but you would know that if you inquired of what I have learned or planned." I smirked as he frowned, cheeks shifting in his way of pouting, and that caused a swirl in my stomach. A light chortle left me as I moved the blankets and he came over to flop onto the bed. It didn't bother me as he lay to his side and I got under the blanket.

"Alright, spill then, stupid bird." This snort left me as I laid back to get comfortable before I began relaying what I knew so far. After explaining everything and him switching positions five times, a look was on him. "So, an island that has ruins on the way through?" A nod left me as I had closed eyes and hands were tucked under the pillow as he had been sitting up. "Sounds boring." This chortle left me as I shifted lightly and peered an eye open to him.

"We have to check on another base and a couple islands that are potentially dangerous. I think you will be fine, yoi. Or do you want to sit around the ship?" I watched him as he grimaced at the thought of sitting still and then leaned back with hands grasping ankles. A groan flowed out of him as he knew I was right on this being better than that.

"Can we do some sparring on one of the uninhibited islands?" That had me smirking whilst closing my eye and humming out.

"Maybe, firebrat." I comment and he let out a few choice words. "I'm going to sleep until morning, don't wake me unless there is a threat."

"Yeah, yeah… like you need me for that…" The grumble came out as he rolled off the bed, by feeling it shift to show his weight gone, and I breathed out smoothly.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Legs were sprawled across mine, distinguishing thighs partially as I heard the mumbles of sleep. The sun was beginning to rise, I could tell from the mixture of colors entering the dark sky through the window. A part of me felt heavy, but in a way that wanted to me to sleep longer as I felt comfortable. Short mumbles about food and Luffy being a glutton made me snort and turn my head to face Ace who had arms laid out above his head. His mouth slack as it was tilted my direction and drool on his chin as he mumbled more about food.

It was interesting seeing him so open like this, whenever anyone has gone to wake him up from his commander room, he was usually on his side partially under the covers. On certain occasions is he sprawled out, mainly when clocked out on deck for a nap and surrounded by others. I had begun to wonder if his childhood had a lot to do with it. Did his brothers and he share a sleeping space? Luffy sounded like a clinger in his sleep, from what I have been told of everyday actions they would do. The one before he passed, Sabo, seemed to care for them greatly and may have been on the other side of Luffy if they shared a space.

If so, then I can see why Ace would mumble in his sleep and be so relaxed. Having another person there may have showed his body a comforting atmosphere. That caused a slight clench in my chest that he would be so relaxed with me, it was good to see since at first he used to be so up against us, but now here he was sprawled and out like a light.

A breath left me slowly as I got myself untangled from him, making my way to the bathroom to get washed up. Once I finished up and pulled on my clothes, I had sandals on feet to depart with some gold retrieved. Making my way out the door with the key so it was locked up for him, I made my way to the market area to see stalls slowly opening. It was quiet, before the rush would begin and I yawned lightly. I slept hard, I could tell and let that sensation linger in me as I gathered food for not only breakfast, but for our trip as he got water and just _some_ food. I could tell he was trying to keep us stable, knowing better than to spend too much when out like this, but I gathered a bit more to make sure we had enough to make it to the small quaint island just on the outside of the Calm Belt.

The people were starting to swarm the streets as I began leaving with a paper bag and basket in hands. Returning to the room, unlocking it with the key, I heard the shower running. I let a small flicker of my haki reach him as I went to the table and set the things down. As he seemed to be finishing up, I put items away into his bag. Most food was compact enough to fit and still a little space to spare as I closed it up and separated the breakfast food items, giving him more as per usual. When I sat down, Ace came from the bathroom with hands tugging his towel back and forth as he dried hair.

"That smells good~!" He commented as I went for some cooked meats and fruits to the side, but barely on his since he will be eating that the first days of the trip so they won't get bad.

"Eat up, yoi." The words left me as I munched on my own food and he quickly sat in the chair with a leg tucked under the other. He rested the towel around his neck as he began to dig in and I noticed his hair still damp, but didn't comment. With his hair damp, it made it appear almost black and I wondered lightly how unruly hair can be so soft, noticing it before when ruffling his hair.

"Is the island right outside of the Calm Belt in North Blue is called Renma Island?" The question came out curiously as we were finishing up our food and I gave a look of praise.

"Yes, it is." A grin was there as he seemed proud of himself and I looked to him with a thought.

It didn't last too much longer as I noticed eyes half lid and as I ate with one hand still, my other snapped out catch him by the chin before he could face plant into his food. A light chortle left me at the action and how he may have narcolepsy, but it seemed to at least hold off when he wasn't in a dangerous situation. Continuing as I was—used to this sort of thing as I did it on occasion on the ship—he began to stir shortly after clocking out. Ace blinked a few times as he soon pulled his face away, letting my hand move back to my plate.

"How long will it take to reach the Calm Belt from here?" I continued our conversation like usual and he took a second with food finding his mouth before getting back on track.

"By ship is three days, but we can make it a day and a half."

"Calm Belt with no sea kings bothering?"

"Fifteen by paddled ship, ten by dial powered ships along with other similar mechanics, and we could make it five days." I had started standing as he was mentioning that all and I was smiling whilst gazing to him.

"To the island from Calm Belt?"

"Four by ship and two by us." That had me snort before ruffling dark locks and he complained, but a grin showed pride.

"Excellent, yoi. Gill would be jealous." A laugh left him when mentioning one of my top navigators under me in my division. I began placing items in the basket and just left it there so the woman could figure out what to do with it. Never know, she may keep it and make it useful.

"Did you put more food in the bag?" He asked whilst putting the strap over a shoulder and I chortled whilst we moved out of the room after he had pulled on boots and his hat.

"Possibly." I comment and he laughed lightly as we made our way down the hall and I handed keys back to now a man at the desk.

"Good day, sirs." He nodded after his deep voice came out gruffly and we nodded in gratitude.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:: Just kind of felt like updating, I have been progressing good with this. And I have been on a type of update spree it seems, nihihihi~! So, yes, and I would like to mention so you all will notice it more, but being protective of someone shows in many ways like physically or even through words as to not panic another or set off any alarms. So, keep that in mind~! And remember, canon universe-BUT it is playing differently obviously, so things have reasoning, promise!**_

 _ **I do hope you enjoy~!**_

* * *

 **The Maiden's Light**

It took us a total of eleven days to reach Renma Island and we ended up staying three days to wait for the storm to pass before setting out again. Renma was just a place to stop for supplies and rest as we continued with a marine base off the bat. Just a two-day trip there and Ace was practically swirling in anticipation. Though we had fought sea kings on the Calm Belt, he was restless and wanting something to do.

Those short few days on the island because of the rain made him stir crazy with a thundering foot to the floor. We stayed in, neither wanting to go out in the rain unless necessary, and talked of stories. It was interesting because instead of wanting to jabber about his brothers from his childhood, he wanted to hear about my adventures whether it was before or with Oyaji. I was stunned, but told him of some with Oyaji, when it was just him and I sailing on a small boat.

Ace would be intent on listening, always being a type of person like that. The moment it seemed like he was ignoring you or not understanding, he was actually soaking everything in with those intense dark eyes taking every drop of words you speak. That's why I tested him a lot on certain things, especially navigating since that is my specialty and every commander should be efficient in such matters.

On most occasions, when someone would take one of the black Moby Dick's, they would take a few of my trained navigators from my division. Not all of my division brothers are navigators, but the ones to specialize in it are used frequently to sail with others. I'm the best navigator on the ship and, along with my devil fruit, I have been sailing with Oyaji the longest with almost pinpoint accuracy. The only reason I say almost is because the New World is always full of new surprises.

My heel kicked a marine into the wall, the last in the superior's room and I moved to shift around to search for anything. As I was sifting through all the information, putting files of the family aside for Ace to burn, I found new files and opened it up. The name was ticked on the top of the manila folder and I noticed the pseudo name used.

 _Marshall D Teach._

 _ **Blackbeard**_ **.**

Disgraceful to use such a name and I kept a hold of the file as I went to the desk and searched through newspapers. It seemed they were still doing paperwork and the newspaper was sprawled out. I stood with hands holding the paper and felt a scowl go to my face as eyebrows furrowed to it. Everything I was reading wasn't a good sign and when I noticed the second commander enter the room, I found him with a glare.

"Shush, brat." I about snarled as I began taking out the snail for communication and Ace was surprised as I held out the paper. He quickly moved to grab it and was reading it as I sat down in the office chair and held up the mouth piece.

 _Purupurupurupuru…_

"What?!" He asked out in surprise and I tapped to the file next to me showing the wanted poster.

 _Purupurupuru-_ _ **gacha**_ _!_

" _Hello, hello!"_

"Get me Haruta." I spoke out sternly as I wasn't in the mood for any nonsense and I heard shouting around.

" _We are retrieving him now, Commander Marco!"_ I kept my scowl as I waited and Ace moved over to hop onto the desk and glared to the wanted poster.

" _Good morning, Marco! Ace~!"_ The greeting came out and I shifted lightly with a controlled breath.

"Explain the paper."

" _Oh? So, you have found it? Very well,"_ it sounded like he brought the papers with him and got comfortable. _"It's true what it says, there was no way they could lie about this. Teach had released a shit ton of prisoners using a man named Burgess to infiltrate inside Impel Down. We are still going over the how's and the list of prisoners we have acquired, but one person was Shiliew that confirmed in joining his crew. This is not counting all the criminals who were released all willie-nillie."_ A sigh left me on hearing that all with fingers rubbing to my temples and looked to Ace who was frowning at the information we just heard.

"We will try to wrap things up quickly, yoi."

" _Oyaji said not to rush yourself when I passed by, seeming like he knew already what you were thinking."_

"We don't have many places anyways, but this just gives reasoning on why we shouldn't be gone long. If they learn of us separate they could try anything with us or the ship and we would want to be there." My eyes stared to Ace as he nodded in agreeance and I heard a sigh over the transponder.

" _I will let him know. What have you learned?"_

"Some inner D family blood wars and how the Marshall family was banished from associating with others holding the initial D." A whistle was there at the words before a hum to continue. "There is an island that needs to be checked over before we can disembark from Blue and then everything else is simple to do." I purposely withheld which direction in case we had been tapped, plus Haruta already knew where—though rumor would mostly likely get out about our whereabouts.

" _I can tell Oyaji to linger near along the line and wait for you to notify us on island when close enough."_

"Thanks, Haruta. We will be home a couple weeks, three tops." I comment and the snail made a face with eyes rolling.

" _Don't rush too much, we would suspect him to at least gather himself before planning an attack."_ A noise left me in affirmation and he let out another sigh whilst a tapping was there. _"How are you, Ace?"_ I handed over the mouth piece as I began continuing my search, hoping for a log pose for that damn island. I roughly found where it is, most maps seeming to exclude it, but a log pose would make this a whole lot faster.

"I'm doing fine. Pineapple is letting me free on the marines."

" _Oh? No fun! I should have gone! I'm bored_!" Haruta whined in complaints, Ace laughing out loudly, as I searched through files and soon moved to the log pose cabinet after I found the same information of the island.

"How's Thatch?"

" _Annoying the hell out of Izo as per usual, though they seem to be a bit more… involved?"_ That had me stop before chortling in amusement and soon pulled out the log pose I had been searching for. _"I heard that, Marco! Spill!"_ I could just picture Haruta standing by me with a hand out in a grabby motion.

"Ah, I apologize, but I like my room intact when returning from trips, yoi." I mention as I moved over and held up the log pose making Ace grin as we finally got one.

" _No fair, I usually know these things first! Well… after Oyaji, of course, who gave me some juicy details about you Marco! Trade, trade?"_

"Not happening, I probably already know what he's up to."

" _Are you sure? You more act subconsciously on the matter."_ That had my eyebrow twitch, knowing he was trying to pull my curiosity. _"Well, I guess I shouldn't say anything with Ace there anyways."_

"What? I wanna know!" Ace beamed up as I soon took the transponder away.

"Anything else, Haruta?" I asked in annoyance and he was laughing out.

" _Nope, give us a call back when you can!"_

"Of course, yoi. Until then." I hung up the den den mushi and put it away in my pocket for until we were to his Stryker to put it in the bag.

"You're no fun, old man!" Ace taunted as he hopped off the desk and moved his hat to his head as it had rested to his back.

"Let's head to Malika Isle. That sparring will have to be on hold until later."

"Hai, hai, I understand." He whined lightly, but I knew he had the same thoughts as we began leaving with the newspaper piece torn out and the files on Teach. Ace had burned the files of our family and allies before we maneuvered back to Stryker. I had put the snail in the bag before spreading wings and taking off after tossing him the log pose.

We had no more time to dawdle.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Callaway Strait was a dud for information, making me irritated to waste time going there and staying the night for a rest. Three days passed as we moved along the ocean and I could tell Ace was pent up with energy. It was hard—I had begun to learn since he has been with us—to have him contain himself when a potential target is in sight and sailing for us. His flames flickered higher up his legs in anticipation of the first move and I could see the look in his eye as he practically begged for the fight.

Flying next to him, I had directed him away from where the ship would meet up with us and he looked to me with a scowl. Low coos left me in annoyance that he was defying me and then the cannon had been fired. I knew it was useless now as Ace quickly maneuvered to go towards the ship. A low cooing left me in exasperation as I followed behind and stayed nearby to watch over him. We sink like rocks, but we always have a minute to try and stay afloat before it kicks in to sink us; plenty of time to grab an arm to get him out of water.

Viewing as Ace was tearing the marines up like they were all cabin boys, my talons latched to the sails rigs to keep an eye. He was handling himself well, like usual, and the commodore of the ship seemed to be appeasing his thirst for a fight. As everything began to wind down, my body moved to hover above the main deck before transforming as Ace stood with a grin at where he just sent the commodore flying into the galley. Turning to me, his excitement faltered as I stood with arms crossed and a frown.

"I was getting antsy!" He commented and this sigh left me as I waved a hand out.

"It's been done, might as well see if food can be eaten real fast, Ace." The name left me firmly, showing I wasn't messing around and this nod left him with a frown. As he headed for the kitchens I mentioned, "and good work taking down the Commodore." The body shifted as he glanced back as I smiled to him and that grin was back as he soon began hurrying his steps with a bit of a bounce in footfalls.

It didn't take him long to stuff his face and come back with a few pieces of meat for me to eat. An appreciative smile left me as I munched on the food and he ate the rest of what he had. I cooed lightly as he soon laughed and that smile could brighten any day.

 _ **Bang!**_

A startled jerk left me at the pain piercing my chest and Ace had whipped around to punch out a column of fire on demand. My body was on alert as I began to wobble lightly at the feel of my powers subsiding and cursed lightly. Ace shifted with growls at the now dead marine before snapping back to see me gripping to the wound.

"Seastone…" He whispered and I pulled my hand away to gaze at my blood before noticing the purple mingled.

"Ace, get me to the nearest island, now." This surprised look was there and I looked to him calmly. "I shouldn't move any more than need be, I am not sure what poison this is, yoi."

"Poison?!" That had him shift before I was thrown over a shoulder, no questions asked further as he moved quickly to Stryker.

I relaxed my body as I made sure to keep myself from manually moving and that meant muscles as well. Ace had grabbed the bag so he could take off towards an island nearby and I felt this stirring in my chest. Blood oozed between lips, already knowing the bullet had pierced my lung, and made no comments. I stayed as calm as possible, knowing it would do no good to panic—especially since it would only have Ace more on edge. The poison did seem like something to shut down organs as I felt my lung starting to collapse on itself quicker than from being pierced alone, but I still made no reaction.

When we found the island, he jumped off and ran through shallow water before he laid me to the beach. A groan left me as he shifted the bag to the side and began digging through it. Knowing what he would have to do, I pulled my sash off, belt thumping to the sand, and moved hands around the cloth. Resting the cloth over my neck for the moment, I waited as tweezers of sorts was out and dark eyes found me in worry.

A nod left me as I pulled the cloth over my mouth and he pressed a finger into the hole to find the depth. A groan left me with teeth clamping the fabric as it hurt and he soon moved to get the tweezers digging. I strained from shifting so much as I closed eyes with heavy breaths leaving me. The poison was spreading through the nearby organs, which wasn't good since my heart would be affected rather quickly. Curses lowly left him and I soon moved my sash with a gasping breath before growling shortly.

"Just cut the hole bigger, damn it!" I practically shouted and he did not hesitate to get his dagger out.

Only a small tentative flinch was made, though, as he brought the blade to my body and I had coughed out some blood, tasting a nasty rotten taste with it. The cut had me pulling the cloth back over my mouth and a leg shifted to dig a heel in the sand. The dagger hit the beach as he dug back in and I felt the tugs and soon he yanked it out. A relieved inhale was there as my blue flames flared to life, cooling over my wounds and veins as I repaired and let my sash shift away as I breath out slowly with eyes closed.

"Thanks, yoi."

"Of course, Marco." The reply was there as I soon sat up with elbows resting to thighs and I took in breaths of the sea.

"Let me rinse so we can make it to Malika Isle in a couple days." A hand grasped my bicep as I was about to get up and he kept me in place.

"It's okay to rest for one night." Dark eyes stared to me seriously and this sigh left me as I soon smiled and moved a hand to ruffle his hair.

"Fine, firebrat." A short complaint left him, but that grinning following showed he appreciated the gesture and words.

"I'll go get us something good to eat."

"What island are we at?" I quizzed him on his knowledge and he gazed around and then the ocean, probably calculating our route and hummed lightly.

"Ryuka?"

"Good job, yoi." A snort left him at my comment and he began to get up as I did as well. "Which means, a fresh water stream is near us." This look was there as he peered around with his head tilted, probably trying to listen for it and I began walking along in the direction. He grabbed the bag as I had my belt and sash in hand whilst he caught up.

"How do you remember that?"

"You should always keep track of where water sources are on an island for cases such as this." I mention as he walked next to me and gave a nod in understanding. A smile was on me with a cooing as I enjoyed his company and soon hummed in thought. "I apologize for making you go through that, yoi."

"Huh? It's not your fault, stupid."

"I was distracted for a second, which shows on why you shouldn't be." I comment as we soon found the water and he stopped to look surprised at me.

"Distracted by what?" I gave a look to him before smirking and moving near the water to drop clothes next to a rock. A whine left him in complaint of not spilling before I got into the pool of water that was gathered and noticed it reach my waist. "I'm going for food and then take a dip."

"I'll prepare a fire pit." The words left me as I splashed blood off my body and he began moving after a confirmed agreement.

I did get distracted and it was because of Ace that I was for a mere moment to allow such a thing to happen. I could practically hear Thatch or even Vista laughing that it was caused by the second commander. It was a wonder on why I had transfixed myself for the time being on how his face seemed to be beaming after a praise from me and that he found food. Not only that but he gave me food and was happy that, though I had been upset, I still acknowledged his fight.

Ace always seemed to enjoy that, even when we sparred. I would comment ruthlessly for improvements, but always praised what he was doing good with. It drove him farther to be stronger and he also liked to test his navigating skills more frequently when I approached him about it. When he was a captain of the Spades, he had a navigator for deeper information, one of the selected in my division to go with other divisions for navigating. I wasn't sure if it was just our common ground or what since he always found something to bond over with others.

This low cooing left me in thought as I soon got out to sit on a rock and let myself airdry for a few minutes. Eyes closed as I leaned back on hands and faced the sky. To think Teach had broken into Impel Down and released over hundreds of prisoners is unnerving. There was quite a bit of people who didn't like Oyaji—or even just specific family members—and no doubt some just wanted anything else to do than rot away. If people thought we were lawless then they were blind because unlike most of the prisoners there, we have morals.

No one forced another in bed, a fight is to be claimed before attacking the individual, things of importance or questioning importance must go through a commander, and so forth. We are a family and made sure to keep everyone intact and not let people be crude to each other or any villagers. There were even specific ship rules that we must abide by, including; do not kill your brother and higher rank may not delve in a relation with someone of lower rank. Meaning, a commander cannot be with someone in any division or the nurses because of any type of favoriting that may be depicted by others. It was permitted on same ranking, hinting at Thatch and Izo on that who were still oblivious, and I knew of a few within the divisions—and both people may not even be in the same one.

Moving myself, I pulled on pants as I washed the rest of my clothes quickly before resting them to the rock to dry. Feet moved to begin gathering branches that I would break in sizeable pieces and took it back to a clear area. By the time I had it set up with the bag brought closer, Ace returned with a large rhino type of animal. I had to admit, resting may have been a good idea since I did feel up to eating that and plus his body decided to give way to a narcolepsy fit that made me chuckle in amusement.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:: I was super excited to see three reviews on this in a short amount of time and decided to update again~! Glad you all are left wondering on bunch of things! I love reading about those because sometimes they help me with anything that needs to be included~! Everything will play out, my lovelies~! Just sit tight and enjoy this ride! Because you are in for one with the things I have planned!**_

 _ **I do hope you enjoy~!**_

* * *

 **The Maiden's Light**

Malika Isle had its own beauty to it as we began approaching the larger looking piece of land that was covered in a light layer of fog that cleared as we found the beach. Luckily it only took five days to reach here, skipping a destination to get here quicker—not too keen on stopping on that island since it was a winter one. Once Ace had pulled Stryker to land and I did an aerial view, we set out on foot towards the ruins I had spotted.

The grass was lush and showed to be an emerald green, something you imagine on an enchanted land. Trees were sturdy with dark bark as we weaved through and the feel of it under my fingers when I would trace one here and there brought a calm through me. I loved being out at sea, always will, but if I had to land anywhere to enjoy some solid ground then this was ideal for me. A calm, spring island with nature undisturbed and animals that were mostly docile.

Seeing the ruins was just as amazing, the castle still standing somewhat, but you could tell it had been under siege long ago. Stone was in pieces that we began passing over and Ace was wondering around in curiosity of the place. I specifically set my mind to find any information on what happened here, though I knew it might have already been scavenged. A calm was there, the island being nothing but a peaceful land. After some time, Ace shouted about checking the other isles and I waved him off during my search.

It became fruitful, my search, as I found an area locked shut and easily broke it open. Inside held documents and small emblems on some random medallions. No, not random medallions, they were of all the D families, though I wasn't aware of them all. Names were engraved on each and I even found one of the Gol and Portgas family. I looked through the documents and realized that it was history of the families, though most parts are faded. Then there it was, a journal and on the cover had a name spelled out in beautiful calligraphy.

 _Marshall D Tiberius._

That had me picking it up, feeling the worn leather and soon unwrapped it after setting papers down. Opening it up, I reviewed over writing and noticed even some sketches of random things that _may_ pertain to the writing—or just little doodles for the hell of it. I quickly closed it as I examined the outside and came across part of the binding stained with blood. A high possibility was for a member of the family to come back and read of the history of the family. It interested me on what was written and made sure to take it. As I gathered the items, my eyes found a satchel inside the protected vault of stone. It was still sturdy, leather only having some wear on the inside and I began putting the items inside. Medallions clinked together as I got it all collected and latch the small knot of wood with a loop on the bag. I continued through the ruins, taking it all in and the old—barely lingering—tapestries that were weathered down had shown some coloring.

"Oi~!" The sound of Ace shouting had me peer over from my perch and noticed a hand waving. A grin plastered on his face as he was pointing in a direction of one of the small isles. I moved to soon transform and fly over to him, landing in my human form. "I found some stuff, not too much, maybe more along of jewels." He mentioned and I smiled at that and he noticed the satchel. "Oh? Find anything good?"

"Very, so we will carry any loot in your bag."

"Yosh!" A fist was up as he soon began leading the way and I smiled whilst following.

After we gathered up valuables that wouldn't weigh too much on him, we went to the beach and discussed lightly on what to do. We went straight to this island, being fruitful in search, and needed to get back to the Moby Dick as soon as we could. I mainly quizzed him on his navigation skills and he did impeccable on it. We decided to rest for the night and head out towards a different island near the Calm Belt, a bit closer to us than Renma is. So, we planned to reach there and then notify Oyaji of where we should appear around, some rough coordinates.

"Really?" A curious tone was leaving Ace as we lay out beneath the stars and enjoyed the sand under us. The conversation had just picked back up after one of his sleep attacks and he seemed to enjoy that I would merely act as if we had still been talking, though it almost took an hour for him to click back awake.

"Yes, though the constellations do help us with navigating, you have to make sure to keep on top of it. Constellations move over time—or the stars even disappear—and so at one point, that," I motioned towards one and moved finger a bit to the side. "Used to be somewhat over there and instead of directing Northwest, it was more due West."

"That almost sounds troubling."

"Not so much so since it takes _many_ years for a realization to be there, mostly higher than a hundred. Most don't live to see the difference and if you gaze at them all the time then it's bearably noticeable." A hum left him as he seemed fascinated and then I heard shifting. Glancing over, he was on his side looking to me with a smile.

"You know everything about navigation, Marco."

"I am technically the main navigator, yoi." I comment and this light laugh left him as an elbow propped up to support his head.

"I know that, stupid. It's just hard to forget since you are a commander and I hardly see you do navigator things." A thought crossed my mind before snorting and glancing to the stars.

"That's because I know a lot already and visited many places, so I can picture the world in my head and differentiate on where I am just by coordinates alone. Plus, my phoenix is naturally good with directional senses and can depict on direction without thought." A finger quickly pointed out, "North." This slight purse of lips was there and I chortled lightly as he relaxed his arm down.

"I'll get you." An amused hum left me at hearing the challenge before thinking and shifting upwards.

"We will leave the day after tomorrow, yoi."

"Huh? Why the sudden change?" A smirk flourished on my lips as I gazed to him and he was practically bouncing already. "Really?! Alright!" He cheered out with legs kicking and this chuckle left me.

"Now we should sleep." I comment and he was lightly laughing in excitement as we moved more into the vegetation in case this island gets a high tide or anything.

"Grah! So pumped!" He spoke out with fists moving and I merely cooed with the thrumming moving through my veins pleasantly.

A few thoughts crossed my mind, though, before I could rest properly. I inquired to Ace about if he possibly knew of any family history, but he mentioned that he hardly wanted to hear about it as a child. That made me understand since he was so up in arms at the thought of being Roger's child, but his mother was also a D. When I carefully treaded about Rouge, he mentioned that he only knew of her carrying him for a lengthy time and had seen a picture of her, but that was it. Ace knew nothing about the D history and I had a feeling that Luffy did not as well.

There was a possibility that Garp knew, but I wasn't about to go meet with a marine for something like this unless it was _dire_ —same going with Shanks. Only if it is a dire situation would I go to the man for information, then again—they may not know anything at all. Roger may have never knew about the family history either. It could have been forgotten in time by most, especially those with family not catering to bring back hatred. Then again, surely, they had to at least be told to avoid the Marshalls? Or did they hide away until the more recent years that the newer generation wouldn't remember to pass along? Or were the D families _that_ carefree?

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Ace never ceases to amaze me.

Our sparring lasted through the day, we started with normal combat as usual and powers were kept at rest. He really is a challenge to keep up with, but I am stronger than him, but it never stopped him from trying to overpower me. It was something I enjoyed when sparring with him and when he began using his ability, he didn't hold back as he knew it wouldn't hurt me. Fighting against Ace reminded me of the times of when I used to fight Oyaji and in the beginning, he practically swatted me away like a fly. It was embarrassing at the time, but now that I reflect on such things—it made me laugh.

After I had won, pinning him firmly with my haki restraining his ability and catching him off guard, we ate. Since I had thought of my old training days, I started to tell Ace of a few times as we ate. Laughter left us as I reminisced and he imagined it all. This trip was much needed for me and the fact that Ace came along felt like a bonus. We were able to cradle our stressed hearts over what happened with Thatch and be able to let loose for a while. It was nice knowing that Thatch would be awaiting our return along with our brothers and that Ace didn't run off after Teach.

The following morning, we set off as the sun was half over the horizon and Ace seemed to be more content this time. I knew he needed a way to expend that energy he had stored away along with some frustration. I don't think he meant it to show much, but I saw those dark eyes gleaming in irritation and I had noticed at those points that his fire would be hotter. He must had been thinking of Teach and his betrayal, but over the time of fighting, it hardly seemed to be a thought as he seemed more thrilled.

It took us over six days to reach Yandeltown, it was closer to the Calm Belt than Renma was and knew we would roughly be through within a week. We rested for the night, restocking our supplies to make it through the following week. Calling the ship, they had taken the transponder snail to Oyaji and Ace was bouncing next to me on the bed as the snail rested on my knee.

" _How are my sons?"_ The voice coming through made Ace grin brighter and I chortled.

"Great, Oyaji!" Ace replied immediately and I held the mouth piece as a distinct rumble of chuckles was heard with the snail shaking lightly.

"We will be going through the Calm Belt tomorrow from Yandeltown." A hum of understanding was there and I shifted lightly whilst tilting my head. Coordinates relayed from me as I had eyes closed, picturing the spot on the map. A hand grasped mine as the piece was moved and Ace was grinning.

"Oyaji! I have been getting the islands correct right off the back!"

" _Good job, son! Guararara!"_ This smile found me as I ruffled Ace's hair and this short complaint left him, but grinned nonetheless. _"Though I expect nothing less if you have been learning from Marco!"_

"Thanks, Oyaji." I mention, feeling pride swell in me at hearing those words and he rumbled with a chuckle.

" _Have you been fruitful in your search?"_ The tone is light, but I knew he was being serious with the matter and I hummed out in confirmation.

"Yes, I have some things to review once we get back, yoi."

"After we relax for a day, busy-birdie!" A finger stabbed to my chest with a look showing that I better listen to him and I snorted.

" _Ace is right, son."_

"You two, I swear…" The mutter lightly left me as I looked away and Ace was chuckling along with the rumbles through the line. "Anyways, about a week and we will arrive home."

" _We will be there awaiting both of your return."_ A smile was on me as I noticed Ace show one as well and then he was leaning against my shoulder.

"Be home soon, Oyaji!"

"Until then, Oyaji." I followed with that after Ace's words and there was a chuckle, practically picturing that wide grin and closed eyes.

" _See you soon, my boys!"_ Hanging up, I rest the snail over to the night stand and Ace let out a noise whilst flopping back.

"Even though it's fun being out, I miss the Moby Dick!" He commented and I smiled at hearing those words.

"Aye," I agreed whilst taking sandals off and he soon began kicking off his boots. "Let's get some rest for the last trek home, yoi."

"Though it will be hard on this small ass bed." Ace snickered as the island was packed for some reason and this was practically the cheapest room available to rent for the night.

"Well good thing I can deal with you being a heater."

"Don't lie, you like that I am a heater." A finger jabbed to my back as I had slipped the shirt off just before he started that.

"Wasn't complaining." I mention whilst pulling off the sash and belt before realizing he got quiet. My eyes found dark orbs staring to me in questioning and I tilted my head. "What, yoi? I can regulate my temperature, too." A couple blinks were there and I returned the stare with a raised eyebrow and he pursed lips. "Ace?" I question in curiosity and he shrugged shoulders, making me hum before setting my sash and belt down then getting into the bed. Shortly after, he tangled into the bed sheets as well and we found ourselves sleeping comfortably.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The trip along the Calm Belt only took us around six days and we broke free right into a storm of the New World. Luckily, I was able to direct us so we didn't delve too far in and Ace had to crouch in Stryker. The waves were aggressive, rocking him vicariously and I stayed near to make sure he didn't tip. The storm caused us to be off course and find an area of rocks jutted out to rest.

I needed it for a moment, still feeling jitters from being electrocuted by a strike of lightening. It has happened before, but it always left me frazzled for a little while as if my body was spiked with adrenaline. I was just happy it struck me—the highest point—than Ace since it hardly does anything to me. Well, it shouldn't really do anything to Ace either, but it's best not to test that theory.

Ace contacted the Moby Dick whilst I sprawled for rest, eyes closed for the time being, and heard them mentioning on being not too far. We would meet them soon enough after I took a few minutes to relax. He hung up shortly after saying we would see them soon and then a hand was to my forehead. This hum left me as I felt the warmth he radiated and let that thrumming in my veins kick up. The hand moved as he began squeezing the water from my hair and I felt lips twitch into a smile.

"Frazzled?" Ace asked with that hand working on getting more water out and my eyes opened to view up at the ever light blue sky. There was barely a cloud lingering and it felt completely deceiving that it had been storming just a few minutes beforehand.

"Better now, yoi. It sometimes can be hard dealing with your heart palpitating when still flying through harsh winds." A face was in my view now as he leaned with a frown and I shifted to grab at his nose. This noise left him as I chortled with a light cooing following and began to sit up. "Did you dry off?"

"Yep, not that hard with my ability and all as long as it isn't seawater." He remarked whilst still sitting and held a grin on that face of his. I wondered on occasion if his devil fruit helped with the smoothness of his guise. Ace had been training for years and definitely showed in his stature, but there was a soft tone to him that I would notice. A type of contradiction that fit him and sometimes it amazes me on how he could be just twenty.

"We should get moving." I mention, starting to stand, and he agreed whilst we were beginning to part.

The satchel was secured to my body and he had our other bag slung over a shoulder. We usually don't gold out the treasure until after returning to the ship because it helps with showing what we had found, especially when these were treasures of a different period. Now, if we had been in of need of some gold then we would have traded a few things in to get by, but we just liked showing off to others.

Taking off in the direction of our home, it had me feeling lighter in flight and let the wind carry me. Ace was chattering about something or other as I moved to circle him a few times. Short laughing complaints came out that I was distracting him from this _cool_ story he was trying to tell. Coos left me in amusement before lingering above him, dipping once in a while to barely run a talon against his hat, tipping it. That was done mostly to get complaints and I was feeling in a good enough mood for it.

"Stupid turkey!" He complained and I circled him a few times to see that face of disruption turn to a grin. Letting myself linger back to the side, I let out a call to notify him of the Moby Dick and he cheered with hands going up. "Home~!" He called out in joy and I screeched in agreement, making him laugh out as I began flapping forward. Fire flared more as to speed up and keep in pace with me.

We could already hear hollers of greeting as some of our brothers were awaiting our arrival. The ship was like a beacon in our lives and to be able to finally land onto the deck filled me with peace. Ace had jumped aboard after climbing the ladder extended to him and was laughing along with the others.

"Blue turkey~!" The nickname came out caused my eyebrow to twitch, but lips shifted into a smile.

"I can still slap you over the head, yoi." I remark with a pointed look in Thatch's direction as he was walking up and held a beaming grin.

"Awe! But you love me enough not to~!" A scoff left me at those words and soon he had gripped me in a hug, my phoenix tolerating the action for now. The sound of laughter was filling the air as I let hands pat to him and he soon released me. "They just let me back into the kitchen a few days ago, consider yourself lucky!" A finger shook and I chortled with a look before a body was latched onto the fourth commander.

"Thatch!"

"Firestick!" A snort left me on hearing that and they were gripping to each other with twirls of laughter. Seeing the interaction made me happy that the traitor wasn't able to destroy our family peace like he wanted.

Speaking of which, I had some material to read and began heading for Oyaji. I greeted my brothers along the way as they were happy to have us home and boasted of drinking later. I merely agreed and continued my way to find Oyaji drinking and the head nurse scolding him like usual. A laugh was leaving him with a couple coughs—claiming it to be almost getting his beverage down the wrong pipe, but I knew better than to believe that from the sound of the cough. The state of his health was a major stress factor for me as I knew time was running short. If I could, I would give some of my power to have him slowdown in aging, get better, and let him spend more time with all of us.

 _With me…_

It sounds utterly selfish, being the first to join his crew and helping build it to where it is today. Everything turned to this day and I knew he wouldn't live forever or even as long as I might since I am not too sure on how my body will react with older age. Being already reaching towards forty this coming year, I got comments on how I may be in early to mid-thirties. The way my face was usually showed had people seesaw on my age as I had maturity, but a lax appearance of being younger. Most on the ship knew I was higher in age, but didn't ever get to hear what my actual age was. I kept it to myself, not seeing how it mattered on situations.

All these years spent with Oyaji, before he had been claimed as Whitebeard even, and I was selfish on wanting him to live longer. It would be hard without him here, being our Oyaji meant a lot and the thought of him gone from our lives is unfathomable. Maybelle and I never spoke anything about it to anyone else, but the talks were always hard to do. I knew after I reported in, Maybelle would want to speak with me as she usually did a monthly report to me on his condition and it felt like every month was more heart breaking than the last.

"There's one of my boys! Guararara!" Oyaji laughed out with a large grin and those tubes hooked up to him. A smile found me as I felt warmth fill my body and I soon moved up to him. Jumping up, I perched to a hand that was sprawled out and crossed legs with the satchel in my lap.

"We are home, Oyaji."

"Good, Thatch has been upset that you left him behind!" Another rumble was there and I snorted with eyes rolling.

"I found some things on an island I was informed about and will be inspecting them over. One thing is going to take a bit of time to do before I can report about it, but I will progressively, yoi." I mention whilst hearing shouting and didn't have to turn to know who it was blazing through to latch to a leg of Whitebeard.

"Good to see you back, son!"

"We're home, Oyaji~!" Ace cheered whilst climbing up and sitting on a leg as I looked to him with a smile.

"What is it that will cause a bit of delay?" The question was to me as Oyaji began where he left off and I looked to him.

"A journal of sorts, I am going to read it thoroughly, of course." I comment as I heard Ace begin to snore, letting a sleep attack take over. Many laughed to the action and I chortled lightly as it was something that made everything feel so normal.

"Good work, son." The opposite hand moved to let two fingers ruffle my hair and I accepted it gratefully.

"Thanks, Oyaji." I glanced over seeing Maybelle give that look and I knew she wanted to get the talk over with. "I need to go place this in my room and then will grab something to eat."

"Food?!" Ace snapped awake and I rolled eyes as I began to stand with a look to him.

"Go eat, firebrat."

"Don't have to tell me twice! But I wanted to show you what I found, Oyaji!" Ace was firing off at the mouth with his bag out to show the ancient jewels he found and I took this moment to get down. I signaled to Maybelle about putting my bag away and she nodded before heading to the infirmary.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:: Hello, hello~! I am absolutely excited for this all! Things are set appropriately in my mind and I very much am just pleased overall.**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoy! And please read the note at the end~!**_

* * *

 **The Maiden's Light**

The head nurse was in her office when I returned after placing my bag down and tried to mentally prepare myself. Entering the room, I noticed her red hair up in a high ponytail like usual, dark emerald eyes gazing to me as I entered, and her pale skin showing how well she took care of herself even on the ship when she was outside tending to Oyaji. The look she gave never settled right within me and today seemed to be more concerning than usual.

A finger pointed to the chair across from her and I moved to it whilst she filled a glass of bourbon for me. It was something that made me chuckle since it was part of the confiscated alcohol from Oyaji. Never truly stopped the man or his sons from acquiring more for him, but the nurses didn't drink only if they took turns on who did and not that much. Taking the glass, I took a swig as I leaned back and tilted my head to await her words.

This breath left her as she rubbed lotion on her hands and relaxed back with eyes closed. "As things are now," she began carefully as I watched her steadily rock in her chair that was somewhat like a rocking chair. "No doubt war is at our front steps, awaiting to coming knocking on the door at the right time." That made me grimace, already knowing the subject at hand and eyes flickered to me. "I know we have avoided talking of such matters…"

"No, it does need to be brought up, yoi. Especially with Teach starting to gain lawless men." The comment left me, taking another drink and somewhat wished that it would make me drunk on certain occasions.

"Yes, and I am sure you are as aware as I am that if a war were to break out… Oyaji wouldn't end up living through it." The last part was soft in tone, trying to hold back her own sorrow at the thought. A sigh left me as I closed eyes and leaned my head back.

"He would want to go down in such a manner. Fighting with his sons without attachments to hold him back." I mention whilst bringing my head down to face her again and she frowned in worry.

"Which we know he could only really go a few hours, six _tops_ without the equipment on him and no vigorous activity involved." A nod left me stiffly as I took a drink and let eyes find the dark liquor. "We don't know when Teach would attack the family, but I do know he will bring it before Oyaji will pass on his own."

"That… estimate?" I hesitated on the word and she kept that frown as eyebrows furrowed.

"Maybe a year…" A breath left me as I flickered eyes to the side and at the filing cabinet holding records of all the members—categorized by division.

"As much as I hate to even think, no doubt Teach would try within the next six months." The thought always made me grimace, especially after hearing of Impel Down, and didn't want it to be true.

"Yes, I am anticipating it, as well as Oyaji."

"And he knows?" A nod left her as I sighed out with a hand moving to ruffle blonde hair, hurting at the thought of my brothers losing someone so precious to us all.

"Marco," the voice came out firmly as I looked to her and this flaring concern was in her eyes. "I'm sorry to put this stress on you."

"It's fine, yoi. I'm more concerned of when it happens and the others having to go through with that."

"Marco," my name came out firmly again and I noticed her soft appearance. "I'm sorry." That had my lips shift, only to close and purse into a firm line.

"Maybelle, please don't start that with me. Oyaji is still here and kicking like the stubborn fool he is." I comment with my face starting to go back to its usual stoic state and a sigh left her with a frown.

"You are taking the unhealthy route of this, Commander." The stern tone was there as I chortled lightly in amusement and took a sip from my glass.

"No way is going to be healthy." I mention whilst standing and downing the rest of the liquor before resting the glass to the desk. "Anything else, yoi?" The question left me, signaling I did not wish to delve into more where she mentions of speaking with someone over what is going on, but the last thing I wanted was to stress anyone else right now.

"No, there is not much to discuss unless Oyaji starts taking off his tubes for long periods at a time. I had already calculated his drinking long before, stubborn man…" A snort left me at hearing the last bit before nodding and began heading for the door.

"Thanks, Maybelle."

"Of course," she replied as I started to hear the scratching of a pen and I left the office.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

My day of relaxation, after spending roughly forty-six days out, was filled with me laying out on top of one of the cabin rooms and staring to the sky. When it was night, I listened as my brothers partied the night away with laughter and off-key songs filling the air. It brought a comforting embrace to be home and around family that I have grown so accustomed to. I try my best to be a commander—to be a big brother—to all of them and sometimes I wonder if I am doing good. Oyaji says I am, along with others stating on how grateful they are for what I can do. Not only that, they always find it fascinating that I can remember everyone's name after meeting them once.

"Ah! There you are, birdie!" The voice brought that thrumming through me that I started to enjoy very much and soon glanced over to see a bright grin. "I brought you some ale!" A smile found me as I moved to sit up and he quickly moved over to hand it to me.

"Thanks, yoi." The body flopped down next to me as he chuckled lightly and I started drinking from the tankard.

"Why you up here being a loner?" Ace asked curiously as he supported himself up by a hand resting partially behind me so he could lean in and drink some.

"I don't know what you are talking about, you're up here." This laugh left him as I smiled at my own humor and he set his tankard down.

" _Now_ I am, but before that, stupid old man." A chortle left me in amusement at the way he mentioned that before he was gazing to the moon. "Did Maybelle say something?" That question made me tense with a calming breath leaving me and set the tankard to the side.

"Yes," I admitted and I could feel his eyes on me. Not trusting myself to look, I reached to ruffle his hair and he complained lightly. "Don't worry about it, yoi." A whine left him before he hooked an arm with mine once I had brought it down.

"Stop stressing so much! Isn't that bad for birdies anyways?" The complaint was there and I glanced to him, only to see worry settled in those dark orbs.

"I also heal, though."

"Don't be stupid, stress isn't good for anyone and that means a stupid healing turkey like you counts!" The words came out with a finger pointing in my direction and this sigh left me.

"Ace, I'm not talking about it." The finality in my voice surprised him as I gave a serious look, blockading any emotions to the matter at hand.

"Then try to find a means to relax, Marco." Hearing my name come from him caused a stir and I cooed lowly with a breath soon finding me.

"Then just sit quietly, brat." I mutter with my head looking forward again and merely stayed in place with my free hand moving for the tankard. A sigh left Ace, but he didn't leave and instead moved his arm back behind me to let himself rest to my shoulder.

A slight breeze swirled around us as I could take in the way he smelled and how it reminded me so much of being on the beach with a bonfire burning brightly in the night. It was almost startling on how many emotions Ace could pull out of me and it left me to wonder on why. I could practically feel myself want to be near the youth more and I couldn't think of any reasoning on why I would want such a thing.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

' _Entry 179_

 _Year 1014_

 _The palace is grand, as expected since I do not allow such failure for the place I would rest to rule over my people. They even went the length of creating carvings of our family symbol in some areas that completely place everything beautifully. Such a grand castle to call my home and my wife adores the new family selected to serve us. The Hewitt family are to be our new lineage of servants that I cannot wait to live a prosperous life. This land is said to carry gold within the mountains and splurging cold springs in the ground. It is even said of a hot springs, which we most recently discovered with our land navigator sighting out the land. The boy has a knack for such things, almost as precise as a navigator would be. I should consider him for my trade options in the near future and make sure he studies such matters._

 _Besides the simple things, my wife has bared our third and last child, the boy looking strikingly like me, of course. I expected nothing less on our third child being a boy and couldn't help liking the matter that I would have someone carry on my great line. Once they reach of age, I must see on which woman would be fit for them, but for now that is not of issue. If anything, women will be falling to their knees wanting one of my boys as their husband. The oldest is incredibly intelligent and I expect nothing less from a Marshall…'_

It was grueling to read; the man Tiberius had started the book in the year of 1010; over 400 years ago. The man is very pompous and stuck up with nothing but power and greed on his mind. Luckily, he didn't write every single day so in a way it is tolerable with short entries. Though, It practically reminded me of how Teach was starting to show his colors in the recent week of more newspaper clippings of him showing face.

Impel Down had been the marines fault _entirely_ and it was almost note-worthy to be praised if it wasn't for the fact I despised the man. Teach had men sneak in to cut lines and soon every transponder snail was out of commission so no way could they make a distress call. It was a risky type of mission—having to include a bird zoan of sorts to complete—and it practically showed Teach's desperation for crew members of a high caliber. No doubt he convinced most of going to war with us and it brought no comfort when hearing of their acts.

 _They revolted me to no end._

A knock to my door had me pull fully away from the journal and called in the person. Being at my desk, I tilted my head back to view the person and wasn't surprised to see stained lips smirking to me. A sigh left me as I waited for him to begin and he liked that as he soon closed the door and made his way over.

"I am curious on something." I could _almost_ groan at those words and marked the page in the journal, not at all bothered by the distraction. I had a very _strong_ feeling that Tiberius was going to be a pompous ass for a few more years.

"Fire away, yoi." I leaned back whilst crossing a leg and resting hands to my lap as I gazed to him. That made Izo happy on the fact that I would let him indulge in whatever curiosity he had.

"What is your view on our younger commander?" Confusion filled me at the question and I tilted my head.

"What do you mean? He's our brother and a commander." A look was there for more and this sigh left me as I flickered eyes away in thought. "He's an exceptional fighter, could use improvement like anyone else would, and he's been picking up on navigation quite impeccably. Then again, I quiz him whenever possible and he could really learn to calm himself when feeling antsy." I provided some more detail and Izo was gazing to me in curiosity whilst tapping a finger to his chin.

"Don't you enjoy spending time with him?"

"Of course, yoi. We all practically adore him." I comment plainly, not understanding where this conversation was going.

"I meant like a quiet moment together." A few blinks left me as I soon sighed with fingers rubbing to the bridge of my nose.

"What are you talking about, Izo? Besides the fact that everyone enjoys time with him and that he can be quiet for a few moments is not making me understand anything." This chuckle left him as I crossed arms and gave him a look that I was not amused.

"I mean just you two."

"Yes, I like to spend time with him. What are you getting at now that I have repeated myself…?" I question and this look he made was unsettling me a bit on what he was thinking.

"Oh, sweet birdie," an eyebrow raised hearing that and he smiled big like a mischievous feline. "Don't you get this pleasant feeling around him? The way he says your name or even the way he _touches_ you?" I viewed him in mild confusion and soon felt myself thinking along any time I spent with Ace and how I enjoyed his company more than others. Also, that little fact that not just me, but my phoenix lets him _touch_ me with no protest.

 _Oh gods…_

"Quiet, Izo." I quickly turned away to pick up the journal and this noise left him.

"I knew it! Knew it! Knew it!" A cheer left him as I scowled in irritation, trying to ignore any of those thoughts that started to come to mind.

"It's _nothing_ like that. Drop it, yoi." I about growled the words out as I tried to find my place in the journal and tried calming my zoan that sent a whilr of emotions through me.

"You can't drop it, Marco! This has never happened with you and it's within rule! Plus, I bet Oyaji would fully support it flourishing!" A gleeful tone was there as I was tensing at every word made.

"Izo," I turned with a look and glared harshly as he seemed stunned at that. "It is **not** happening. Nothing is going to _flourish_ and any of those thoughts do not come back up again, _ever_." I turned away after that to find my place in the journal and there was a shifting noise.

"Why?" The voice came out firmly and I sighed whilst rubbing a palm to my temple.

"Just drop it. I have already said it and it's not going to happen. Don't make me order it to be banned from discussion." A feeling was constricting my chest as I just wanted to be left be and this breath was out.

"Fine." The word spoke out and it clearly spoke volumes on how Izo was _not_ going to drop the matter.

"Anyways, shouldn't you be worrying more over Thatch and your relationship, yoi?" That had him make an indignant noise and small curses flurrying.

"Don't distract away!" The words left him in a short snap before he left my room and I waited as my door was closed, thankfully. A sigh left me as I put the bookmark back and tossed the journal to my desk whilst slouching back in my chair with a hand rubbing to my head.

 _Damn it, Izo…_

Now all my mind could fester over was the fact that I might have deeper feelings for the damn firebrat. The fact that I started to notice more and more about Ace on anything from his appearance to his laugh to his damn smile that I got distracted by. I was starting to realize on how much I have been distracted by him and how at the same time it was one thing keeping me at bay on some occasions.

Like that one night, where he sat next to me after we returned. We stayed there for a while and I enjoyed his company as he rested next to me. All we did was drink and he let me take in the peace of it all. Every part of me enjoyed the atmosphere and I fully relaxed with him sitting there with me. It was different than what he usually did, talking on about something, but he knew I needed a moment. I guess he also knew that I didn't mind him being there and stayed with me even when others were trying to figure out if we really ran off to bed, probably thinking we were exhausted from our trip.

The whole time I was at peace, not thinking of any of the stressful things going on. I could just curse myself for allowing myself to gain such troubling emotions for someone half my age. I was too damn old for this crap and couldn't let myself be distracted with such things. It's bad enough that I already know this is going to distract me for the time being since Izo had to go and make it come to light. How much I would love to say that it wasn't anything, but I wasn't about to lie to myself. It would only make things more difficult to process until I could get myself in better control of my thoughts and emotions.

There was no way I could avoid Ace, it would only cause problems with us and disrupt the balance we have. I would just have to be more careful on my interactions and make sure that I didn't show any signs that I may have an interest. I didn't want to have an interest in our young second commander, it was absolutely wrong of me to delve in.

My head found my hands as I moved to let my forehead rest to the desk and tried to collect myself. This would take time to adjust to and as I kept thinking of avoiding my emotions that have come through as obvious made it hurt. The pain in my chest showed as I decided to ignore the crave to hold someone on a different and possibly intimate level. I couldn't do that to Ace, even if it meant breaking my own heart from the start. Though, the phoenix in me was fighting against me as well.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

 _ **A/N:: So, quick thing for everyone on here if you are of course curious! I have a poll on my profile! I was a bit indecisive on an oneshot I am working on! So It would be awesome if you go help out! If you have any questions on it, I would be happy to answer without fully giving the story away! I just sometimes need a little help, I know practically no one that would help me decide or anything *sad face* So, I would appreciate the feedback! Thank you!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:: Woohoo! Another chappie for you lovelies~! Glad you all are enjoying it~! Have some fun with this new chappie!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **The Maiden's Light**

' _Entry 358_

 _Year 1023_

 _There seems to be an issue among the other D families and though my cousin from the Mayweather side claims nothing is amiss, I can tell there is. The navigator boy had realized our merchant ships were of delay on certain routes when near other D families. The crew said nothing, but reaching patchy areas were the problem. They can't fool me, I can smell betrayal a mile away when they approach back to the island. My ever-thriving land that has made me exceptionally wealthy and I don't plan on stopping._

 _As always, the climate hasn't even moved in temperature for the winter, unlike the last island we occupied. I would never get over that land, but I have made it on my own finally without any other's help. If the other three D families wanted to reside on the forsaken land, then they could! It's unfathomable on why they would rather live more poorly than in this luxury! People practically worship me for bringing them peace on land and just have a small price to make me happy!_

 _The good for nothing Gol family was the worst of them, always seeming to appease others over themselves. Careless of them to do, someone would be able to easily step behind their backs. Though, I guess that's how easy it was for me to snatch that precious fruit they had locked away like some disease. It was powerful and it was chosen just for_ _me_ _. One day when I pass, I want the fruit to hopefully reappear near me to go to my chosen son. It was a sign of power and when someone tried to defy, that black shadow made them rethink otherwise._

 _Not that I ever want to do it, but thoughts have come across of ridding of the other D families. It seemed unnecessary to have so many. The Trafalgar were on the lower food chain, maybe start with them and have it not trace back? I could take each family out carefully. Oh, on the other hand, the one family I would love to get my hands on is Gol,_ _but_ _it will be saved so I can see Arthur's face twist in horror of when I tell that I was the one to do the dirty work. No, the first family I will start with will be the Yandell family._

 _Oh, look what I did, from merely a simple thought to an all-out plan and I have no one else to thank but myself for writing out my future success…'_

The man was starting to show his true colors after ranting on and on about his overall glory and practically boring me into a coma. Or I should say sleep… Anyways, at least he was mentioning other families and there was at least one familiar name mentioned, of course being the family Ace is a part of. _Gol D_. Then of course, it had to be a family Tiberius despised with a passion and it made me wonder on how Teach ever felt towards Roger. Then it made me wonder if Teach knew his family history this far back.

Also, the other family… _Trafalgar_? Why did that sound familiar? Oh, yes, one of the upcoming rookies and is part of the Worst Generation—I should note anything on him from now on then. It may provide some insight of the variety of D families, especially when I read the histories of most from those loose documents. I hadn't acquired much as they were weathered down to the point of hardly understanding some things and _many_ pages were missing. It seems the weather made it through stone and luckily the journal had survived by its leather binding.

Taking a break, I stretched my body and it adjusted so I didn't feel the ache or soreness of being in a chair for so long. The small window to my room was open to listen to the bustling of everyone outside as it was clearly late morning. I took in the sounds as I reflected the past two weeks and how Izo was on the verge of being dropped into the sea. When I had voiced that threat out, most were stunned that I said that to Izo, only twice have I threatened to do so to him and one time actually doing it. These incidents happened years ago, but didn't mean he was ever excused.

Though I may playfully threaten to do it to Thatch a few times in a week—or even a day—Izo is a different matter. The sixteenth commander made it clear he would hear none of it, so I saved it for him to realize he was grating on my nerves. Thus meaning, he has been doing so to the point that I stated out loud for others to hear. Izo has been persistent on getting me to succumb to my emotions and start delving into my feelings for Ace. Of course, he is not helping on the matter of me trying to ignore them—it's bad enough my phoenix won't stop festering—and Izo just flares them back up.

It wasn't too awkward around Ace and I since he is how he always is, everywhere on the ship. Spending time with anyone and everyone he could along with playing pranks with Thatch and Haruta. Though their last prank had them realizing I was not in the mood for their tomfoolery. Ace still made time to come chatter with me and show off his younger brother's actions and bounty spiking. After the talk with Izo, I began to realize how close Ace would linger when chattering to me whilst giving me beaming looks all the time. It, in a way, was breaking my heart as everything about it made me want more.

I wanted to just linger around Ace more whenever I had a free moment and just listen to him or even sit in peace. My hands just wanted to touch him and the way I practically craved his warmth close to me was starting to become frustrating. There were so many things coming to light and I was cursing myself for having any of those thoughts, especially my dreams I awake from. Over and over I would try to tell myself that Ace is _just_ a younger brother. He's twenty and has a long path ahead of him, even if my phoenix keeps me ageless (thinking it may have stopped somewhere in my late twenties) or at least slows my aging. The last thing he would want is a relationship anyways, we are pirates after all, and he does enjoy the islands when we dock. Thatch has gotten Ace to open up about that and practically can be a horn dog for those occasions.

We would just be hurting more in the end than anything.

A small rapping was to my door and I let out a calming breath, "come in, yoi." I had straightened my posture as I had set the journal to the side for later and turned to my visitors.

"Report for the upcoming island." Vista commented with a calm appearance and Rakuyou was behind him with a smile and short wave. A nod left me as I waved them over to hand their reports in.

"Haruta said he would have Curiel's and Kingdew's reports this evening since he will be taking the information over the transponder so you are aware of what is needed for when we dock at the same place to replenish what has been offered." A nod left me after Rakuyou relayed that information to me and soon I placed the papers in the pile that held everyone except the usual three; excluding Curiel and Kingdew.

"Then I will acquire more on how they are faring when Haruta comes around." I mentioned and started to be thinking of an estimate on how much supplies would go for our allies that let us board for a task.

Our allies were very accepting on the matter since we had offered a ship to help house their men, a smaller version of the Moby Dick with a black whale instead of white like ours—most of the time known as the Black Moby and would add the number for whichever one it was. Sometimes divisions would go out and we took turns on certain allies as they always loved visiting with us. We also had allies with their own ships and captains, but they sought Oyaji as a type of higher standing. It could possibly be for the reasoning of being a Yonko, or that they had that much respect for Whitebeard. For example, Bay is a captain, but if we were together in a place of something happening then she would immediately consult Oyaji on the matter. Of course, she has the final say of her crew, but they all respected her decision on consulting Oyaji.

"Would you like for me to check on the other two?" Vista inquired after Rakuyou bid his farewell.

"If you could, yoi?" I ask since I was still pondering on possible prices in my head.

"Of course, and we will go over the budget in the morning." I smiled at that, knowing he was best suited for treasury, and soon nodded.

"I will try to predict some numbers, but we will talk after breakfast."

"Excuse me." Vista smiled whilst leaving with a hum and I sat there with a finger tapping to my desk as my previous thoughts flourished.

 _This is torturous…_

 **-o-o-o-o-**

People tensed whilst looking away as I held a scowl on my face and just heard Namur pull out Thatch and Ace from the water. I was making my way back to my room after breakfast the following day and told Vista we could deal with budgeting in the afternoon. The two idiots decided that they were going to jig out of their reports by scribbling half-assed. Irritation fumed from me as I made my way to the room, only to see Jozu stop with a look to me.

"Oyaji wants to see you." The words left him and this breath left me as I tried to cool myself off.

I thanked him as I moved around him and this hum of humor was there as he must have noticed the two sopping wet commanders yelling out whines and complaints. No doubt Oyaji was aware on what happened, but I knew it had nothing to do with that matter and I moved along to find him in his chair like usual. Maybelle looked to me briefly before stopping to gaze with a frown. That never comforted me, but at least I could tell it wasn't about Oyaji because she wouldn't have done it so freely and it would have been a more serious look.

"You wanted to see me, Oyaji?" I asked out in curiosity as he was smiling in knowing, that twinkle in his eye showing mirth for what I had done.

"Firstly, son, why did you throw your brothers into the ocean?"

"They half-assed their reports, yoi." This low chuckle left him as he understood before he looked to Maybelle who nodded and left with the other nurses.

"Give us some privacy, boys." The words were out firmly as the others on deck looked over and soon began clearing out as I stood whilst watching. A hand moved to pat onto his leg as he smiled to me. "Come here, son."

This confusion was through me since the last time we had some type of talk where I sat on his leg is when he consoled me on our previous second commander that had passed—Vista and Jozu had consoled me as well—and I was close to Lavi as I am with Thatch, so it hit me hard. Maybelle had taken the death harder, though, as it had been her little brother, but we helped as much as we could on the matter. Not following, I moved to jump up and soon made myself relax on his leg whilst tilting back to rest to the arm I knew would be there to support me. Once he took a moment to gather his words, maybe carefully or just staling to leave me curious, he grinned.

"From my understanding, you realized your fancy." I blinked a couple times to him in confusion on what was just said before it clicked and I stared to him with a more shocked look.

"Oyaji, it's not like that… I don't know what Izo told you, but it's not and it won't be!" I quickly stated in slight panic since I hadn't wanted to say anything about my current admiration.

"Guararara! Calm down, my boy! I already knew!" He laughed out with a few clears of his throat and I frowned to him.

"What, yoi?" This look left me in utter confusion on what I had just heard and he moved a hand to rub at my head.

"Marco, how long have I known you?" This breath left me in slight annoyance on how I could be so obvious and he rumbled lightly whilst pulling his hand away. "I could tell he was good for you from the moment he stepped on this ship."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief and he chuckled whilst letting a hum follow with a hand rubbing to his chin.

"Well, more clearly after he officially took the name." A snort left me at hearing that before sighing out with my body lightly tilted.

"It doesn't matter, Oyaji. Like I would let that happen, I am practically twice his age and in no way will I restrain someone from living freely." I comment, since at least I could talk this over with someone now. That was probably his plan all along so I didn't fester too long over the matter at hand—an ever-losing battle with my phoenix.

"Son, do you think I would bring this matter up on a mere chance?" This frown found me as I viewed up at him as he held a serious face and I blinked a few times.

"What do you mean, yoi?"

"I am asking if you think I would bring this up if the other party wasn't interested?" An eyebrow was raised at me and the words sunk in as I felt myself blanch.

"N-No, I will not delve in something like this, Oyaji. It would cause problems and distractions, and along with issues for future things to transpire." I rambled lightly, not wanting to admit to the fact that Ace might _actually_ return such feelings towards me.

"Listen, Marco," my captain began as he gave a fond gaze to me. "You are one of my sons and a father wants nothing more than to see his sons _happy_. I want you to live life to the fullest and in no way do I see you two letting something like this cripple anything. Things would most likely be the same especially since you _just_ threw him in the water, but you two would show to be a bit _more_ in other areas; as long as it stays appropriate on deck." A grin was there as I felt a flush flare to my cheeks at the mentioning of such thing and how it sent images wild.

" _Thanks_ , Oyaji." The word left me in deep sarcasm as I soon sighed whilst he laughed out.

"You need to let yourself be happy, Marco. It's obvious enough that you have been secretly helping Thatch and Izo in their relationship for some years now."

"And Thatch is _extremely_ thick-headed, yoi." I comment and that made him rumble in agreement since they never seemed to hold an interest until the recent five years. It was a surprise that they were starting to enter the boundaries slowly since Thatch is used to being a womanizer with a curious eye on Izo. It was evident to me that they held an attraction to each other, along with their banters showing that plainly, but it made me wonder on some things.

 _Was I that obvious about Ace?_

"You both would have my blessing, guararara…" A low rumble was there as I viewed Oyaji in questioning since I wasn't sure what to do with myself now. My gaze flicked away as I crossed arms with a deep breath leaving me.

"I don't know, Oyaji…" I mention softly, not feeling this conflicted since the beginning when we were gaining over five hundred men. We knew the crew would be big, but when we reached that point, I was a bit panicked on keeping track on so much. I would have probably passed out if someone told me we would have over sixteen-hundred men one day.

"Just take it as it goes, son."

 _That sounds easier said than done…_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Apologize for some bit of silence! I just picked up a job recently so my body is trying to adjust on actually doing somehting since I have been a stay-at-home mom for the past three years (including pregnancy). Not only that but I had surgery four days ago and when I get home I take some pain meds that make me a bit drowsy in some aspects. But! I still work on everything I have! Promise! Writing fanfiction is the one thing I love most! (not including family)**_

 _ **Here we go with more development! I hope you all are enjoying this~! Excuse any mistakes!**_

 _ **Enjoy, my lovelies~!**_

* * *

 **The Maiden's Light**

The two brats turned in a full report that afternoon during my discussion with Vista and I glanced it with acceptance. The evening passed as I reviewed reports fully and everything was squared away to the point that I got some sleep. A few days passed and we reached the island where we met with our other brothers and allies. It was lively like usual and though I had that talk with Oyaji, I haven't acted on anything. Ace talks with me like usual, not implying anything towards me, which had me ponder if he really did or not.

I had begun to realize more on the fact that I can't deny I have an attraction, my phoenix practically basking in the acceptance of it. That didn't change anything else though about my standing on how to approach everything. I knew age would not be something Ace would probably mind, I mean… He knows I _personally_ meet his father—meaning he knows of our age difference. Another thing is that Oyaji doesn't _gossip_. He just merely delves into some mischief of his own that usually shows results that he knows will transpire. I have known this for a fact and couldn't help, but slightly worry about what would happen with Ace. I guess I needed to talk this out, but it made me too nervous to and I wasn't about to admit _that_ out loud.

Anyways, after we enjoyed the island for four days, we set off with me setting a rough destination so we could leisurely sail with no issues to an island desolated so that we could break for the time being. Food would be restocked with animals, sending a division out to hunt or maybe ask for volunteers for it. I knew Ace would be a part of that like usual and Jiru along with Kingdew would join in as well. I had everything set and found myself viewing the journal again as Tiberius was back to boasting over his son Titus and Emanuel. They were both older than his third son who wasn't old enough for him to _truly_ associate with, in his eye anyway.

Whilst reading with feet propped on my desk and chair tilting back, a knock was to the door and I hummed out as I turned the page. The door opened as I continued reading and then heard it latch. A tilt of my head was there as I moved the bookmark to soon find a resting place and then closed it whilst viewing my visitor. My being was not ready, it seems, as I viewed to dark eyes and a look was there.

"What is it, yoi?" I asked while shifting in my chair to rest it down with feet finding the floor. My head turned to watch as I wrapped the journal with the leather strip and placed it to the side. Shifting, I was highly not expecting Ace to move closer as I looked up to him curiously in our silence.

"Gah, come on, stupid!" A look was there as he seemed to crack under pressure and I raised an eyebrow inquisitively whilst crossing arms.

Hands moved through dark hair as he made a frustrated noise before shifting to grasp my shirt and lips were roughly to mine. A surprised jolt was there as I felt lips shift along mine and it was like a fire flaring through me. My body moved on its own as I stood up whilst gripping hips and shoved him harshly into my dresser. A noise left him at the sudden impact, but lips vigorously moved with mine. Hands were grasping at my chest and I dug nails into his back as I held him close to me. This startling realization was through me as I pulled back with labored breaths and stared to him. Cheeks were flushed as dark eyes flickered at my chest before finding my stare. Confliction was flaring through me as I wasn't sure on how to proceed with something like this, not meaning to over step my boundaries so quickly.

"Marco…" He began before a holler was heard and we both looked towards the door as it was shouts of marines. Being able to switch, I was moving before a hand grasped mine and pulled me back. "Marco, I'm serious about this."

"We don't have time right now for this." I comment as feet were ushering around with orders being shouted into the air and I viewed dark eyes that flickered with a stern gaze.

"No, but I know you will try to avoid me, so we _will_ talk about this afterwards." That had me grit teeth, knowing he was right on the matter at how I would most definitely try to avoid the situation if given the chance.

"Fine, yoi." A smile was there from him before we began moving out of the room and was on the slight second deck as I could overlook everything from my position. "Status!" I hollered over to Jozu who was immediately moving my way with arms crossing.

"Straight ahead, someone peered to notice that it was a ship belonging to Vice Admiral Monkey D Garp."

"Oh fuck, Jiji…" Ace quickly jeered out in distaste and I had a slight glance to him before moving.

"Has he started throwing cannonballs?" I asked out, very aware on how the man was and knew it must be a different matter.

"No, Commander." Jozu commented as Ace was following behind with a heavy groan leaving him.

"Thanks, Jozu." I mention whilst we made our way to the front of the ship where Oyaji was standing on the whale's head already. "Oyaji!" I hollered out as Ace shouted to a few of his men and continued with me to our captain. Oyaji turned with a look to us, grinning at us and gave a look of knowing, but I gave a slight harsh glare to dare him on commenting. A low chuckle left him as he faced towards the ship heading our way and I noticed Garp at the front standing with a bag of chips of sorts, munching away with no stance of hostility.

"Seems like friendly chatter." Oyaji mentioned as we had the ship roll up sails and linger in place once it rested. The marines did the same after a certain point and as they drew closer, the ship was pointed more to the side so it was easier for them to sail off when finished. "What brings you by, Garp?" The loud voice of Whitebeard sent small tremors through me as it was always like that when so close and he would shout. Ace stayed next to me as I noticed Garp's eyes flicker to him.

"Besides the fact that I am pondering about scolding my grandson thoroughly," he mentioned and munched on some chips as I heard an exasperated sigh next to me. "I wanted to discuss something with you of personal matters, Newgate." The way he addressed our captain was to show that he viewed him on equal grounds and was not here for pirate/marine business.

"You may come aboard and we will stay here for it, if you wish." Oyaji agreed to speaking with the other whilst I noticed a boy with pink hair carrying the coat of the Vice Admiral.

"That would work greatly." Garp commented before moving to the ship and I looked to Oyaji as I started to move.

"Come on, Ace." I mentioned to the other as I knew it was a private conversation between just them two and Ace followed with a curious look at the two men.

We moved to above all the cabins after mentioning to everyone to go back to business, but away from the area. I would spectate from a distance and at the same time of Ace being a backup sort of person, I agreed to talk with him. Garp is a man of his word, even with being a marine, so I knew he wouldn't attempt anything carelessly around Oyaji. After settling into a spot, in view of our captain and a bit more inconspicuous from everyone, I was resting with legs crossed. Ace settled next to me as we faced the two men talking and he let out a breath.

"Damn, Jiji…" He muttered and this light chortle left me at that since he has told me of stories of the 'fists of love' and how he wanted them to be strong marines. "Okay, listen, stupid turkey." The words came out, not liking to beat around the bush and I hummed in acknowledgement. "I care less how old you are because even if you were only a year older than me I would call you old man because I can." This snort left me at such nonsense, but let him continue. "Not only that, but I had pondered on this long enough and if you could stop dancing around it like you have been for the past month that would be great!" He claimed with a finger jabbing to my leg and I titled my head to soon view his serious look.

"I don't understand why you would want to tie yourself down to me." I comment and this look was there before he tilted lightly with a shrug.

"It's not like I cared for many people in that light and I wasn't _exactly_ like Thatch before whatever he has going on with Izo." That had me snort since he seems to have not completely realized their own dance showing, Izo was practically a peacock showing feathers out towards Thatch whenever he could.

"Then why me, yoi?" A tint of red was splashing along his freckled face as he scratched to a cheek and flickered eyes to the side.

"I don't know… like… your mature and attracted to me and accepted me, plus I like the kind of person you are and I like spending time with you and you are attractive yourself and…" The words left him as if he knew, but was hard to describe and it brought nothing but warmth through my veins. An exasperated sigh left me as I smiled and closed eyes before reopening them to view his way of pouting.

"You're going to be the death of me…" That had lips shift in a purse before he was grinning as I kept my smile and he bounced a bit in his spot.

"Then you want to…?"

"I guess it should be fine." This fist was made and he did a small cheer, making me chortle. "But do understand I am highly possessive with a lover, yoi."

"You've had one before?" The question was there, seeming a bit put off at the thought, and I snorted.

"No, that's why I am already calling it. You should know that I have no problem threatening other people who touch things that are mine." I gave a reminder as his eyes flickered to the sash around my waist in understanding of what happened to a merchant who grabbed at it one time.

"Then it will be no issue because I wouldn't want anyone touching you either!" A proud grin was on him as I chortle lightly whilst glancing to our captain as they seemed to be having a serious discussion by the way their faces and appearances were. "I wonder what it's about."

"If Oyaji wants us to know, he will let us know." I comment, but not liking the atmosphere the two had and wondered if it had something to do with Teach and his shenanigans. Maybe some family history?

"So, how high is your drive?" A hum left me as I soon looked to Ace as he grinned with eyebrows wiggling, making me snort.

"I don't know, yoi." I admitted whilst glancing back to the two and he made a confused noise.

" _Don't know_? How do you not know?!" The surprise in his voice made me chuckle and gave a look to him.

"Tell me of the many great stories of me running off on every island." He blinked a few times before seeming to be shocked with his mouth open a bit at the truth of me not going to lay with someone too often. "It's not necessary for me, but don't worry too much since I was pretty fired up by you just kissing me a moment ago." The comment left me as I gazed to Oyaji again and a hum was heard next to me.

"So, you adjust to please your lover?"

"Yes, that's how it worked in past sexual cohesions, yoi."

"Do you find yourself being the one interested first?" A slight confusion was there and this sigh left me as I gazed to him.

"If the dreams get any worse than they are now then my sheets will start to dirty, damn firebrat." That had him grin in pride and I chortled whilst viewing back to spectate again as I noticed Garp shifting a few steps as he seemed about ready to depart.

"ACE!" The name had my (now—I assume I can call him) lover tense and let out a complaint before we both began moving back over. "Get over here, you ungrateful grandson!"

"Yeah, yeah…" The words left him with a head back in exasperation and we stood next to Oyaji as I noticed the humor in grey eyes. "What do you want, Jiji?"

"You completely went off course!" A groan was leaving Ace as he seemed like he wanted to just walk off. "But I am completely grateful that you didn't run after that man for what he had done! The last thing I want to handle is my grandson put on display for execution!" Surprise was on Ace on those words and I was a little too; seeing the underlining care and love Garp had for his adopted grandson is rare from what I understand. "This never happened!" The man yelled out with a laugh as he began heading back for his ship where the boy with pink hair was vehemently whispering to the Vice Admiral. Once the ship sailed off and I ordered the ship back on course, I looked to our captain.

"What was that about, Oyaji?" Whitebeard looked off along the horizon as we stood next to him with curious gazes.

"Inform me of everything you read in that journal, son." Eyes looked to me seriously and I nodded in understanding.

"Of course, Oyaji. At the moment, he is just boasting of power and greed, but I will let you know if something of importance appears again, even just a name." A nod left him as he soon began moving back to his chair, but stopped for a moment to grin at us.

"You two better have figured everything out, guararara!" This breath left me as I heard a complaint leave a beaming Ace and I tried to hold back the flush prying for my cheeks. The remark was evidence enough to show that he already knew we had come together. Oyaji merely moved along as I noticed Maybelle come out to scold him for taking too long and then flashed a knowing smile in our direction. That made me roll eyes as I began towards my room.

"Don't forget your men have watch this week, yoi." I comment as I moved along and Ace was following with a confirming tone.

"I already wrote down names on who would be placed and I have tomorrow night," the words came out as everyone knew who had shift since a board is up in the galley so everyone is aware, along with posted notes of certain things coming up. I found my room, keeping the door open as Ace merely followed and a smirk was on me as I heard it close. Turning, I put a hand to his chest to roughly press him to the door with my lips staying with its quirk and I let out a low coo.

"I don't expect anything right away, but I also will not hold back." I mention and he was grinning as I moved the hand to grip his chin so I could dive in for lips. A groan left him in delight as hands found my shoulder blades to pull me closer and I delved into our kiss.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

' _Entry 543_

 _Year 1027_

 _I knew there was something amiss! Those damn Gol and Monkey families know how to make themselves seem so high and mighty! For the longest while I thought that the two were on different standings, but one of my men in wait over where they reside sent a message saying of plans. Arthur and Gemma have been meeting for certain reasoning and I am starting to think they are catching onto me._

 _The Yandell, Kladen, and Thalmer families were easy to take out with no witnesses to be left behind. Well, there couldn't have been any witnesses left behind once I overtook everything. My darkness reaches everyone, even the other devil fruit users. I never went into detail about it, but it's an absolutely incredible power that is made for the Marshall family. It could practically subdue other devil fruits as long as I grab a hold of them and even then, there is a power to suck them to me. I could take everything in with a_ _blackhole_ _and then expel it in ruin if I wished it. The power was something to fear from everyone and I have spent my years perfecting moves to overrun anything in my path._

 _Even with Arthur's fire abilities, he won't stand a chance against me. Gemma is a different case as I have learned recently that she gained a fruit, but in no way do I know of its power or extent. That does not matter at this moment as no power could overrun me, except one and that one is in my possession. The navigator boy I have had for a long while has something that of a rare fruit and could hold off my power, but I wouldn't let anyone know of that._

 _Cole is aware that his abilities can match mine, but he shows no interest and merely does as I ask. Being the last of his family line and most likely never having anymore in his family because of the curse the fruit brings to us all, he merely does as he is told. I need to start collecting more devil fruits, though, figuring out that I could contain more than one fruit at a time and my next family in mind is the Morelli family since they have an associate named Regan who holds a fruit to be able to tremor the world around him._

 _It was a grand power and I wanted nothing more than to possess it with my ultimate rule. This new tremor along with my darkness and water abilities would show to be a grand thing. Everyone would fear who I was and…'_

This development was surprisingly new and very informative to the point I should probably officially get up and tell Oyaji of my discoveries so far and review it along with him. The only problem is that Ace was overrunning my lap, insisting he stay in my room last night to show he was serious. We did nothing more than lock lips and he distracted me away from my paperwork that would be finished up today; I was always ahead of schedule for such things, so it didn't matter much to me.

Ace was snoring lightly as arms were on either side of my hips and his head against my stomach as I had been resting along some pillows propped against my headboard. I decided to read until either needed or the breakfast bell went off. The candle light wasn't much a need any more as the sun was starting to show more into the clear sky. I knew we would be having a storm soon enough, maybe just before lunch, and a light breath left me as I closed the journal to set it to the side.

"Ace, yoi…" I mention lightly whilst running fingers through his unruly dark hair and he was groaning in protest. "I need to get up and do some things."

"Noooo…" He protested with arms going to grasp a better hold of me and this chortle left me in amusement. "Stay~!" That made me lightly laugh while ruffling strands a little harder and he complained at such things being done. "Stop it, stupid bird!"

"Come here, firebrat." I began pulling his face upwards and let lips press chastely to his as he enjoyed it with a hum.

Feet kicked to the mattress a few times as he shifted up more and arms were around my neck as he began kissing deeper. I began to hum now as we moved lips together in a slow rhythm of sliding mouths and I moved hands to rub along his back. A low moan left him as he enjoyed the attention and I soon moved him to lay back onto the bed with a harsh kiss before pulling away.

"Breakfast bell should go off any minute and I need to go talk with Oyaji." A whine left him as he gripped around my neck to pull me closer and I gave in with a few chaste kisses. The sound of the bell rang and his stomach rumbled on demand, making us laugh lightly. "Let's go eat," I mention against lips and he hummed whilst sitting up as I dragged him with me, since he didn't want to let go or anything.

"You are coming along too, right?" A look was there and I chortle with a coo following at that face before I cupped his cheek to bring him forward with a few more kisses.

"I am hungry, yoi." That made him grin and lightly laugh before releasing me so we could put on proper clothes. We were only in our boxer briefs when sleeping since we both found out that we switch from just underwear or with pants as well. Most of the time I did pants in case of an attack and I would only have to worry about my sash and belt, not that it takes long to pull them on.

We made our way with the others who were either lagging or chattering lively. There was an assortment of people on the ship that range anywhere from morning person to night owl. We try to adjust to each person accordingly since night owls are perfect for watch during the 'graveyard' shift; basically, starting from one or two until six or seven in the morning. Ace chattered lively next to me about some things going on with his division and was leaning in with grins. I smiled to him, enjoying the warmth he brought and the way it seemed different, but also it was all the same.

Grabbing my usual plate and both of our mugs of coffee—making note that the caffeine would mess with his narcolepsy later—Ace carried his three plates and we made our way to go sit down at the commander table. There was a specific table for us, but not necessary to sit at if you don't want to. Most will linger among the others as divisions were mixed together. This table is set specifically so if something is going on and a commander needs to eat and run then they can without hassling a spot or getting distracted. It was also the place I usually ate since it made me easy to find and most commanders followed that, but it's not wrong to want to be with the men.

"Good morning~!" Jiru called out, gaining some jabbing remarks of being _too_ chipper first thing and I chuckled in amusement. Vista, Rakuyou, and Atmos had already been eating when we had sat down; Rakuyou looked like he was about to fall asleep again whilst the other two ate pleasantly.

"Morning, Jiru!" Ace hollered back, complaints of _'come on, Commander Ace!'_ were heard around the room and the second commander mainly grinned. A leg pressed against mine as he sat just close enough to give us space, but obviously wanted to be in touching distance.

Shortly after more pooled in, they gathered plates and began to eat with chatter starting to grow more. More commanders showed and that included Izo sitting across from us with Thatch finally being released by the kitchen to sit by the other. The two seemed to be more along the lines of 'dancing' together, but didn't show a deeper in connection; maybe Thatch not fully giving in to the fact he likes a male? As we talked for a while, my hand moved and I plucked a peach slice from the plate of fruits Ace had. I munched on the piece as I thought about going to see Oyaji and then sipped on my coffee.

"Whoa, I think I just saw a miracle!" Thatch mentioned in shock and I noticed him and Izo showing raised eyebrows in our direction.

"What, yoi?"

"Ace watched you take food from his plate."

"He doesn't care for peaches." I comment and took another slice off the plate as Ace was chuckling whilst bumping his leg against me. A chortle left me as I took the piece in my mouth and chewed on it. It helped when Ace was there as a type of reassurance that he meant this and that I shouldn't think anything of it.

Which I started to yesterday after he left to go do some things and I had other tasks and chores to attend to. I started to doubt myself on really going through something like this, but then he was there last night. It helped coax me when he was there to show how much he truly wanted to continue with us and it felt odd to be the one on the end of being led into something—sort of like when I helped Ace join the family. I was already noticing we really may not be too different from before, but I knew in this certain situation that he grabbed the peaches for me to help myself. They all would find occasions to make sure I eat more than what I gather, but Ace wasn't one to share food no matter what… until now at least.

"I need to go talk to Oyaji." I mention to them all as I started to get up with my plate and mug. "Everyone should know that a possible storm may be upon us just a bit before lunch time."

"I don't know why you say possible," Haruta interjected as he was taking a place on the other side of Ace who greeted him happily. "You are always right."

"There could be a time I am wrong, yoi." The comment left me as I shifted and noticed a beaming grin from Ace.

"See you later, Marco!" A chortle left me in amusement as I gave him a smile and continued to put my dishes to the bucket, knowing he saw my returned gesture.

Now to go discuss things over with Oyaji.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:: I am going to try and update the next chapter here in a little bit or maybe tomorrow? This is short and kind of just touching up on things with small little filler stuffs. So, I will get the next part up soon. The rating definitely will reach M next chapter, so I must warn you all that if you don't like that kind of thing then you may not want to continue since I kind of do it on random occasions and don't like placing warnings for it. Also, yes! I love trying to incorporate Marco's phoenix! I mean, I like to think it's a part of him and plays a part with how Marco is in my story! Plus, Izo and Thatch are kind of dancing still, drawing closer, but not quite there.**

 **Excuse any mistakes! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Maiden's Light**

"The Dark Dark fruit?" I questioned in surprise as I had gotten comfortable at the conference table with Oyaji at his usual place and me at mine. We just started our discussion where I first inquired on what Garp and him had discussed.

"A devil fruit that shows darkness." This grimace found me as I looked to the journal in my hand and he hummed. "What is it, son?"

"Tiberius had the same fruit then, he spoke more of it and the darkness he controlled. If correct, then Teach has potential to take on more than just one devil fruit." I comment and this look of surprise was there as he shifted lightly, moving some tubing to be more comfortable. "In his entry, he suspects that the Gol and Monkey families are planning to attack him. I paused momentarily as I could see he would be on about it and figured I would bring it so we could find out more together, yoi."

"Hmm, even in the past the families were of equal footing."

"Maybe not always, for Tiberius said he thought they weren't on equal standing. I'm not aware of what happened to change such a thing, but it gets more curious." I opened the journal and let fingers hold the parchment down. "Gol D Arthur has the Flame Flame fruit, is what I gather from the description of fire being used. Another, Monkey D Gemma has a devil fruit, but he is not sure of what it is. I suspect to find out."

"So, Arthur has the Flame Flame fruit?" Surprise was on my captain as I nodded before tapping a finger to the paper.

"Then it mentions of a boy simply named Cole and how his devil fruit is not effected and can subdue the darkness. I hope that Tiberius will clarify farther into that so we may have an advantage if possible." A nod left him in understanding before I sighed lightly and tapped to something else with a grimace. "There is an associate of the Morelli D family in here named Regan who holds your devil fruit, Pops."

"Guararara! Who would have guessed!" He rumbled in amusement and I smiled at that before continuing.

"Tiberius is planning for the family so he can acquire that devil fruit and seems to already have the Wave Wave fruit." A nod was there as I sighed lightly with a look to the words and how everything was starting to come out among all things. "There will most likely be a storm starting before lunch, so it won't be too much of a hassle to read and discuss this further."

"Aye, good job, son." I smiled at the praise and shifted to get more relaxed in my spot.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Besides the other world that Tiberius was leading with despair at his door step, as I already knew the outcome, I focused on my life. The rest of the crew seemed to be catching on as we have been lingering close together and Ace is being bold. It's expected with the personality he has and he isn't exactly shy about certain things. Like hooking an arm with mine even just for a simple talk, it could sometimes be amusing when he would say Commander when it was serious. Or simply pressing to my shoulder with a grin and it seemed like he was being bolder by the day.

We've roughly been together for almost two weeks.

"It was a unanimous vote that it will be volunteers for hunting on the island," I was speaking out and ignored their amusement. "Anyone wanting to volunteer will sign their name on the paper I will put to the board as usual and, of course, the first so many will go." My brothers nodded as I felt the grip around my waist tightened as boots kicked at the ground.

"Marco~!" The complaint was heard and I plainly ignored the muffled voice sending heat along my spine, also people had pursed lips of amusement.

"If I do not have enough volunteers for the fruit gathering then I will pick people who do not make it on the hunting list." I continued whilst shifting papers and noticed even some of the others commanders grinning fondly. "Fishing is always welcomed if you would like and until these tasks are done, no one is going throw any kind of party."

"If we gather an overload can we, Commander Marco?" One of them perked up and this short nod left me as I crossed arms.

"Yes, that would be acceptable. Any other questions, yoi?" I knew most were distracted by the arms hooked to my waist, but Ace knew this was just procedure—nothing too important. "If you do, you know where to find me and the list will be posted in the morning." The words left me as I shifted to lean to the side and grab the waist band of a certain firebrat.

The crew were sputtering as I carried my lover out, who was laughing joyfully that I was giving him attention now. I could see most smiling in joy at the display and I snorted softly as I moved out of the mess hall. Mostly everyone had been in there as it is dinner time and I walked along the deck, noticing a rumble coming from Oyaji as he peered to us with Atmos, Blenheim, Blamenco, and Kingdew following his stare. They all grinned as I nodded my head in their direction before finding my room.

Once inside, I got Ace released and let him drop to the ground as I moved to put papers down. Hands grabbed at one arm as he soon began directing me back to the bed and soon pushed me onto it. I let my body go with the flow as I looked up with an eyebrow raised and he was grinning. A look of mischief was there as he soon straddled my waist and leaned over me. Our lips met together as I moved hands along his face and pulled him deeper to me as our tongues came out to play.

A hum left me as I tilted my head for more and hands move along his body as he soon shifted to rest on forearms with fingers threading through my hair. My fingers ran along his ribs and sides, causing shivers and stuttered breaths leave him along my lips. He didn't stop our kiss though, but it didn't last long as I gripped hips and pulled him flush against me.

" _Mnn_ , Marco…" The low groan left him as he shifted his head with a look that flared with desire and I chortled with a low coo following.

"You so desired my attention, yoi." A smirk lingered on my lips and he gave a grin whilst shifting to be on hands, but kept his waist against me.

"That I did," the remark left him as I noticed his boots hooking to my thighs and then his chest shifted forward. A low groan left me as he began rocking himself against me and this chuckle left him. "Are you signing up to gather stupid fruit tomorrow?"

"As always."

"I'm going to find the largest beast," he grinned as he talked and I gripped his hips as he continued grinding against me. "Then I'm planning to run off with you for a little while."

"Oh?" I questioned as I let eyes trail along his chest that moved when he rolled his body against me and this chuckle left him.

"If I remember correctly, there is a hot springs." My veins flared in thought before letting out a chortle at what his thoughts could be. We are stopping at a summer island, no one would really like to delve into hot water on a summer island, and I viewed up to dark eyes.

"What makes you think we will have a moment?"

"Izo." I raised an eyebrow and he grinned widely at my skepticism. "A fair trade~!" Hands shifted to find along my chest and there was a knock to the door.

"Commander Marco-chi?" The person asked out and this snort left me, knowing the little tick of my name along with the voice. I soon threw Ace to the side on the bed to begin standing.

"Come in, yoi." A whine left Ace and was lying on his stomach as I had moved to my desk. Gill opened the door as he stood with a nod to my lover acknowledging him with the usual _'Commander Ace-chi'_ and soon walked over with some papers.

"The currents have changed, sir. Going against us for the time being and we predict it will take two extra days to reach our destination." I took the parchments and viewed over them lazily with a hum, flicking to the next one.

"You overviewed this?"

"Yes, June-chi is showing to be greatly improving on his navigation and reaching the point of me not being needed." A nod of understanding left me as I noticed the handwriting of June and he really was proving himself over these past few years. It took time to be a good navigator and he started from scratch, so it was by far an achievement.

"Are you saying he contends with you, Gill?"

"Almost on par, but you know I have gotten this way from training specifically under you so there is things that I cannot explain as you did." A hum left me in understanding, it was something I could only show others and I soon crossed arms with a look to him.

"Good work, Gill. I will see June later, he has potential to go out with others as one to be placed as a navigator instead of an apprentice with the next Black Moby." I comment whilst he nodded his head in agreement and I shifted to place papers down. "Anything else?"

"No, Commander Marco-chi. That was all." A nod left me as he soon returned it before turning to leave. "Excuse me." The head nodded to Ace as he soon left with the door closing shut behind him. I moved some things on my desk and a body pressed to my backside.

"I'm going to enjoy this," hands teasingly lined along hips and close to my groin, "later tonight!" A chortle left me in amusement with a low coo as I soon turned to him with lips finding him.

"I guess I will be here, yoi." A purse of lips was there and I chuckled with a smirk as he soon grinned.

"Hope so! I've got mess hall clean up tonight, so I better go." He grabbed my face to pull me along with a kiss and I was smiling into it. I find it interesting how clearly affectionate and passionate Ace could be, though I guess it shouldn't so much since he is a very charismatic guy. We paused at the door as he swiped a tongue along lips before pulling back with a snarky grin and I chuckled at that.

"Get out of here, firebrat." That had him laughing as he began pulling on the door, the other hand gripping my chin for another kiss before slipping out.

"Be by later, Marco!"

By the time Ace returned, I was finishing up paperwork—separating the newest bounties of the world—he was deadbeat tired. It took longer because he got coaxed into some game by Thatch as I heard him complain whilst passing out to my bed. I wasn't expecting anything anyways, but I still like the fact that he came here to lay out. Luckily, he took off his boots and then fell to the bed with a mouth open automatically.

A chortle left me in amusement as I shifted from my chair and began over to him. I tugged blankets and began shifting him to get under the covers properly. He may not be able to catch a cold, but he still needed to be properly laid into bed. As I got him situated, a hand grasped to my sash and I looked to it before smiling. I ran a hand along his head as he scrunched lightly in the face before relaxing with a breath of relief.

"Let me put things away…" I spoke softly and the hand began to relax before releasing my sash.

Feet shifted to my desk as I began settling things away so if we are attacked then everything doesn't go flying. Once everything was away, I began to take off my sandals and shirt along with sash and belt followed. Moving to the bed with the journal finding my end table, I slipped under the covers. Immediately, hands greeted me as I got comfortable and he was subconsciously pulling me closer.

Being in bed with Ace like this caused a stir in me and knew it was that of pure happiness searing through me. I closed eyes whilst pressing my face into dark hair since he was against me. Luckily, my body can adjust to the body temperature he let off and wasn't bothered by it. I was starting to love this sleeping arrangement, getting better nights in than I have in the past. Well, it felt like it anyways, and I held onto him with a smile gracing lips whilst closing eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:: Wah, sorry! I got caught up with something yesterday! So, here it is as soon as I was able to! This chapter sets it more in place for Rated M!**_

 _ **Oh, and if anyone was curious, when Ace was latched around Marco's waist, I described that from a picture I saw! I would credit the owner specifically, but I don't know who it is. But anyway! It helped with that scene! Plus, if you want a visual on Ace clung to Marco~! Also on this Lavi person I use often as an OC, he is actually based from a character on a different anime (before they continued/revamped the anime) So, if you are ever curious on description then just look it up! I just exclude his eyepatch from that anime!**_

 ** _I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

 **The Maiden's Light**

Much to Ace's disappointment, we were busy for the next few days with getting everything sorted out. Divisions were in a disagreement on the hunting party and the ones who I had picked for gathering were complaining. It was very frustrating to the point that I threw Jiru, Haruta, and Ace into the ocean at some point during the days; Thatch coming real close with Rakuyou. Oyaji was in hysterics of amusement at the display of my 'affection' towards my brothers and lover.

So, we made it to the island, everyone shutting up and doing their part or I would toss them into the ocean. They knew the threat was real with how close I was to kicking Atmos into the water if he didn't stop. It was harder getting our larger brothers out, but I wasn't giving no one mercy. The island was how it was last time we visited and everyone set out. Most of Haruta, Curiel, Blamenco, and Jozu's divisions were on the Moby with a few of their men in the parties. Haruta was not happy he didn't make the list, but made sure to steer clear from the gathering list.

Once everything was squared away with the ship and other divisions going to gather wood and necessary herbs for the nurses, I was making my way off the ship. That was until Maybelle stopped me with a finger pointing and I sighed out at the timing. Knowing better than to mess with her, since for a woman she could at least activate part of her haki—surprisingly—but didn't use it for fighting. Mainly for knocking us devil fruit users to chill out or landing a swift kick to one of our brothers who wasn't listening. It was her way of showing compassion for us, but she knew that we couldn't be babied. Plus, she had to somehow contend with Oyaji when he is being _extra_ stubborn.

It was most likely the monthly report, though she was a week behind, but things have been going on. Plus, my irritation for the past days was showing to not be the best time and she probably waited for when most are out being busy. Oyaji sat in his chair chattering with some of the crew as I slipped into the infirmary to find Maybelle's office. She was leaning against her desk this time with arms crossed and I closed the door to soon stand in front of her. The way she took care of herself is remarkable for someone contending with my age.

"What is it, Maybelle?"

"You need to talk with Oyaji," she stated immediately as arms crossed and a finger was tapping to a bicep. I raised an eyebrow to her curiously and she let out a breath. "He needs to lay off the harder liquors. The others are fine, but the ones with more percentage of it is not helping. Its marking a few months off him and I know we are trying to prolong as much as we can or until he can't any longer." A sigh left me in understanding and rubbed a hand to my head.

"I'll talk to him."

"Thank you, Commander." This nod left me as I moved to leave and she made a light noise. "And congratulations on your _fancy_." She giggled and I looked back at her with pursed lips and an unamused look before continuing out with a snort as she continued to snicker.

Moving along the deck, I found Oyaji waving off my brothers who were complaining at Jozu for having to do something and those rumbles were heard. I began moving towards him and those grey eyes found me immediately with the same fondness he shared for us all.

Most say that he spoils me more, but I beg to differ since I also carry the heavier burdens of everyone, especially our captain. He needed someone besides Maybelle to know of his condition, but not wanting to worry everyone. No one else except me crossed his mind when it first starting to appear and Maybelle has kept me informed ever since. It seemed almost a little harder to deal with because not only was it gradual, but I also had to know the details of an estimate of when and possibly how if war reaches us before his marked time.

"I thought you went gathering fruits, son." He inquired and I smiled to him lazily before stopping by a leg.

"Oyaji," I state firmly with a stern look and he hummed. "Lay off the hard liquors." A chuckle left him at hearing my words and he moved a hand to rub at his chin.

"Maybelle is persistent."

"For good reason, yoi. She is not telling you to cease, but to lay off certain kinds for how everything is." I comment and he patted to his leg, making me jump up so he could view me better. A hand moved against me as he got me to sit down and it was pressed warmly to my back.

"Marco, even if I were to lay off it would not do too much." This frown settled deeper on my face as I tried not letting that clenching in my chest flare through to my expressions.

"Hard liquor is cutting three months off from the original time span." I remark with a foot pressing to his abdomen to show I was being serious.

"A possible three I could have, son." My jaw tightened and I felt a thumb smoothing to my front side as I soon gripped to it.

"Just lay off the hard liquor, please, Oyaji." I stared to him seriously as I felt tears threaten in my eyes and he frowned to that. "I'll buy you all new bottles, but just… lay off…" My throat constricted as I stopped my words, knowing speaking anymore would cause my emotions to override and my body was held firmly.

"I'm sorry, son. I do not mean to make you worry so much." The thumb rubbed a bit against my chest and I stared to his stomach as I calmed my breathing. "Or cause you such pain." A heavy breath left me as I had legs curled in and was holding onto his thumb, seeking comfort. "I will be looking forward to those bottles you acquire for me." This breathless laugh left me as I smiled and looked up to him.

"Of course, Oyaji." A soft rumble of chuckles left him as he moved his hand to rub my back a few times. "I… I need to go help with the gathering." I mention, trying to get my tone back to normal and he merely smiled.

"Ace was talking excitedly about sharing some certain hot springs with you?" He inquired as this flush went to my face at how my lover just chatters away about that sort of thing.

"Tomorrow, yoi. Though I do not doubt he will try for tonight along with a unanimous decision to party that happened because of Jiru, Haruta, Thatch, and a certain firebrat not listening to me." I grumbled lightly after saying that and he laughed out whilst patting to my back.

"Do as you both wish, my boy! I know the both of you are happy together, guararara!" That made me happy to hear since I felt stronger in my sense of being with Ace. "Plus, it's as I told you! The ship is as it always has been, but just you two closer!" A proud grin showed and I scoffed with a smile finding me.

"Thanks, Oyaji."

"Of course, son! Guararara!"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

So, Ace really did end up sneaking me off after everything was situated and a party started to commence. I'm not sure if anyone saw us leaving, but at least Oyaji and Izo would definitely know where we are going, along with Gill as we ran into him along the way of sneaking off.

The hot springs was as expected, steaming and giving off the pleasant atmosphere that somehow my body started to desire. After what happened with Oyaji, I needed a few minutes in a relaxing environment and to get myself together. Ace being here felt like a bonus as we started to undress to get into the water, though he practically jumped in. That made me smile as I merely walked in and soon found a spot to rest on along the edge for my back.

"See! Great idea!" Ace commented with a huge grin and was moving through the water, shoulders and head only exposed, and came up in front of me.

"Seems so, yoi." I mention and he chuckled whilst arms soon found around my neck as he leaned his body against mine. My hands seemed to automatically wrap around his waist and that made him smile big.

The pull was there as he pressed for my lips and I delved in a bout with that eager mouth. Movement was there as he situated to knees and he broke away to have his mouth find my neck and this groan left me. A snort soon came next as hands were lining along my chest and I just let him do as he pleased. Resting back to the edge of the springs, my head tilted so he could find spots easier and I rubbed hands along his sides.

My breath hitched with eyes closing and gripped to him as I felt fingers finding my cock. A chuckle left him as lips nipped harder to skin and I jerked in the now hold he was doing. I let out a shaky breath as I swallowed thickly at the feel of my veins thrumming in desire. Moving my hands, I lined along his torso, thumbs digging in slightly to feel the muscles react beneath the touch. He started to move his hand in a slow motion as it was building me up and I shifted to breath hotly into his ear.

A low groan left him at that and I noticed the shift of hips, so I let my hand trail along his abs and found his treasure trail. The hand continued to pump me as I let fingers tease skin just above his erection and I felt it tap against the top of my hand when he shifted with a low whine. I chuckled as I soon moved my hand, cupping his cock that is aching for attention. A moan flowed into my ear with a thumb pressing to the head of my cock and I jerked with a hitch in my breath.

" _Mmn_ , s-stupid pineapple…" He complained lightly into my neck before he began shifting, making me move my hand away, and then was straddling my lap.

A bit of surprise left me on that before I felt him gripping us both in a hand and I tilted my head with a moan. Shifting a hand, I found his face as he began to start a quick rhythm of pumps, water sloshing as he did so, and I shifted him back to view his face. Red flared to freckled cheeks and eyes dilated in lust as lips were letting out pants was enough to completely send me into overdrive. A low cooing left me as I moved my hand to the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss. My other hand joined his in the rhythm and we were rocking against each other with moans and groans against mouths. His other hand gripped to the back of my neck as he bit to my bottom lip and I closed eyes to enjoy the pleasure flowing through my body.

It has been a while since someone has made me feel so desired and wanted that my phoenix couldn't help with intensifying that pleasure. As he released my lip with labored breaths and moans against my mouth, I felt shaky coos leaving me as the tightening in my groin was there. Every bit of my instinct side wanted to claim him, not wanting anyone else to touch him, but I made sure to hold back with our hands moving rapidly. He was sputtering noises before shoving his face to my neck and cried out against skin as he came. A moan left me with it changing into a half cooing noise as I followed with our hands soon coming to a stop.

We carefully released our holds on our softening members and he slouched against me as I had my head resting against his, catching my breath. The atmosphere felt light and I closed eyes to enjoy it with a lax body. Once he seemed to gather himself, both arms were around my neck to take in a breath. A smile found me at that and I let hands begin to rub his back, water finding the skin that was still a little damp from earlier and the steam.

"You know," he began as if thinking of something and I hummed in acknowledgement. "Thatch and even Vista mentioned you don't make many phoenix noises." Hearing that had me raise eyebrows a bit in questioning and he rubbed his face to my shoulder. "But you do a lot with me." Another hum left me as I thought over certain occasions I may have and during our intimate moment just a minute ago had me vocalizing it more.

"My phoenix likes you." I stated simply whilst rubbing along him more and he soon pulled back with a surprised look before grinning.

"Your phoenix only likes you and Oyaji last I checked." He commented, basically being true facts since the phoenix in me is practically _me_ , but controls a whole different side of me at the same time.

Some won't find this or think of it to be true, but phoenixes are rather finicky and tend to be lone creatures. Gaining my fruit from an earlier age had me coping well as I didn't have many people when younger. I was basically by myself in a village who let me have a hut on the outskirts and I kept to it mainly. Don't get me wrong, the villagers were nice individuals and that was the only free home, but I didn't mind it. They would try to converse with me, but even as a child I was more reserved and stoic about my surroundings.

Then there was the phoenix side of me, being so new to my power and everything had me enjoying the hut. I was territorial, the phoenix in me about growling in threat to anyone who dared near my home. It took a few years to adjust to it, being fully adjusted by the age of twelve, and by then I was able to invite others over longer. I was also adjusting myself, but knew I enjoyed the solace better than company.

The day I met Oyaji was eventful since I had begun travelling South Blue to feel some type of freedom. I mainly flew to each island since weather in the Blue was nothing to my senses. Plus, I had been studying hard about navigation to one day see the world. Having the devil fruit was a blessing for someone like me, being able to put my navigation to the test and I was still adjusting at the time, but did better than most. Oyaji had found me in a marketplace of a town, staring among clothes as I had recently been in a fight so my pants needed to be replaced. He had been shocked when all I carried was a small satchel, top part strapped to my waist and the bottom part of the bag strapped to my thigh.

Being seventeen, travelling alone for almost two years, I merely stared to this man who easily towered me; not as much now since he grew with age. I was surprised when he invited me for a drink, offering to pay and had been impressed when I didn't get even hazy from the alcohol. Knowing him simply by Edward Newgate, an upcoming pirate who wanted to start a family actually put me off a little. I had agreed to travel with him for a bit, not exactly agreeing quite yet to his proposal since he wanted a large crew and I wasn't used to so many people.

Though, it only took a couple months for me to truly be wooed onto the crew as the designated first mate. Others had joined at that point, two including to be Vista and Jozu at the time. Shortly after that Teach had been with us, which still makes my blood boil, but didn't dwell on it. I started to accommodate to being part of a bigger crew and the reason I had panicked at five hundred was because of it starting to push limits for me. Oyaji helped a lot in coaxing me since I had big responsibilities and the commander system came into play at that point. It eased a lot from me and helped with sharing the work load even though we had just five divisions at the time.

Being a devil fruit user meant you must coexist with your other half, no matter what people want to believe or it could cause you to be out of control of your own being. It is just like having two sides to yourself and mingles to the point that once you adjust, it's not exactly separate anymore. I was that way with my phoenix, we coexisted but I still knew when certain things were more of what my beast instincts were. Like with being close to people, Oyaji was one of the first people since gaining the devil fruit to be allowed to be closer. If my phoenix didn't care for him then I wouldn't dare perch to his lap or even his hand.

Most knew I wasn't affectionate and didn't really touch me, though Thatch slings an arm around my shoulders to test that limit—resulting in him in the ocean on more occasions than not. On the other hand, Ace had become someone that my phoenix enjoyed as well without my full knowledge. I should have realized it since he would be so close to me without my body fidgeting to move away. No one took offense to it, except the newer brothers, but they learned over time that it was merely just how I was. Even in the beginning with Ace being here, I catered to being closer to him, but not quite wanting to touch on him. It was more of curiosity about the young male and then it seems like one touch had been enough for me to cater to it more.

"You are touching me, though, yoi." I mention lightly with a stare as I stated a fact of truth and he tilted his head in confusion. "Only certain people are allowed to touch me, Oyaji and now you. Though it seems my phoenix has catered for you longer than I thought." I comment in thought and he stared to me in surprise before eyes widened more.

"No wonder Jiru about keeled over saying he was surprised that you allowed me to be standing so close in the beginning after I took Oyaji's mark." The words left him and this chortle left me in amusement.

"Jiru, like many others, learned _real_ fast that I don't like being touched or crowded for long periods." This snort left him, probably imagining anything that would make Jiru panic and I smiled to him. "Also, part of the reason Thatch either is threatened or thrown into the ocean…"

"Oh, arm over your shoulders…" Ace thought out loud and I nodded to confirm that before he chuckled. The body shifted to press to me as he grinned wide and a cooing lowly left me as I viewed him. It made him chuckle more before lips kissed to my chin with nips. "Glad you like me, birdie~!" A chortle left me as I locked hands behind him to relax again with him tugging on skin. "See, you were worried over everything and your birdie just told you to accept it~!"

"Shut it, firebrat." A laugh left him as I tilted my head with a slight glare to him and legs shifted so he straightened up above me with a snarky grin.

"Stubborn old man." My eyebrows shifted up at him expectantly when he teased and he chuckled with hands grasping to the back of my neck to pull me closer so lips could skim mine. "Though I'm glad that your whole self likes me." He whispered and this low cooing left me as my hands pressed to his back to keep him in place. Lips pressed for mine and I closed eyes to enjoy the moment and knew we should head back soon as night was almost fully upon us.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:: So this will have a scheduled release since I have finished typing it! There will be 18 chapters and a short bonus chappie~! I will try to update either everyday or every other day, depending on my schedule! Reviews make me upload faster, just saying~! Nihihihihi!**_

 _ **I hope you all are liking how I am portraying Marco, since we aren't given much on him (yet, hopefully). Any questions or thoughts are always appreciated, it helps make sure I include what I can for the story!**_

 _ **Enjoy~!**_

* * *

 **The Maiden's Light**

' _Entry 703_

 _Year 1028_

 _Finally, I have done it! The Morelli family didn't know what hit them and I even acquired the powerful fruit from Regan! The only problem was that somehow the other families got wind of such matters and just moments ago, four large ships appeared on the horizon. The sails each resembled the insignia for the families and I couldn't help but be furious!_

 _Gol, Monkey, Trafalgar, and even the damned Jaguar families were sailing to my lands. Everyone was on standby, just so I could try to play it off, but I knew how they were. They already mistrusted me and I wasn't about to let them have the upper hand-_

 _The boy! Looking out my window just now, I see that traitorous Cole! He has been helping the others! For how long?! This could not happen, the damn bird! I should have caged him and forced him to learn the full extent of his healing abilities!'_

I paused in reading, taking a moment to gather what I just read as the journal had already been leading up to this as Tiberius would go on and on about how he was preparing his men. Tiberius knew they would eventually come, but didn't mean he would be at all pleased when they did. Though, the part about a bird and healing? Only one devil fruit did that…

And that was my zoan.

Cole must have had the mythical zoan fruit and if reading this all shed any light then we had a loophole. I could somehow overcome the power of darkness and I hoped that maybe he would spill more. A soft mumble was heard and I shifted the journal to check on my sleeping companion who was nestled against me. Ace didn't look to be waking up, but I made sure to calm myself as I knew my heart was racing lightly from this new discovery.

'… _of his healing abilities! The damn bird! I should rip his feathers out once I get a hold of him!_

 _It would make sense on everything, even when with the sudden change of direction of ships was reported. The only thing I could ask is when he had turned on me. Was it before that? Or did someone change his mind more recently? I can't fathom on why he would suddenly change sides and against me nonetheless! The ungrateful phoenix of a bird! If it wasn't for the fact that he could heal or prevent my power, then I would have stretched out for him immediately._

 _Besides the annoyances stabbing a new thorn in my side, I needed to tread carefully. Cole had been working on some type of new ability and was having difficulty, so hopefully he doesn't achieve it. For him, he is absolutely an exception and must be alive for I need his abilities and force him to figure out how to heal others. It is said a phoenixes tears heals those injured, it may not have any effect on aging, but if I go to war and serious injured come back, maybe he would be a great asset to heal them. Though, maybe not necessarily his tears, I assume, but you never know. Cole being a rare beast brings a new light on everything, only little information is available about his fruits abilities._

 _That damn bird will be chained down once I get my hands on him and he_ _will_ _obey me.'_

The entry ended there as I flipped the page to see hurried writing for the next, but decided to rest the journal down. I stared to the ceiling in thought of everything I had just read. Cole is a phoenix, well _was_ a phoenix and had the same fruit as I do now. If there was a possibility to heal others, I would want to know of this and what extent there is to it. No doubt there had to be a consequence to such an ability and I needed to be careful on how everything is.

Reading about everything brought a stir within my body and I noticed it seemed to ruffle my phoenix up a little. Maybe… I could tap into my phoenix? I don't know if it would be possible to look upon what happened with past lives, but maybe I could try? Not at this moment, of course… I will probably try either before bed or when Ace has watch just to be safe.

We had left the island almost a week ago, the two of us feeling more pleased than anything from the outcome. It was hard for us to find a moment of peace where we wouldn't be interrupted or he needed to sleep. I didn't necessarily need sleep, especially since I haven't used my powers for anything, but I still did to keep refreshed in my mind. It mostly helps, but I think I sleep more now because of Ace coming in to drag me into the sheets or at least looking inviting enough.

Anyways, I need to tell Oyaji what I have read about along with check on a few things. I carefully began trying to slide out of the bed, but my body was moved and soon I was laying on my back below him. A freckled face showed a grin, eyes showing just a smidge of sleep there. I chuckled at the sight of him being playful and he began kissing at my chest.

 _Ah, well if he wants to do something._

"Huh?" The confusion was there as I began moving him up and soon got him pushed into the pillow pile I had previously been resting against. A look was there before he moaned lowly as I had my mouth over the bulge in underwear. Hips rocked as I sucked lightly before shifting my hands to tug the cloth down. "M-Marco, no fair…" The low whine left him as I licked along the underside and he trembled.

"Sh-ooo~, we don't get moments…" I cursed inwardly at my coo during my shushing, but he didn't comment since he just nodded in understanding. My hand found the base as I began to suck at the tip and legs shifted as I was bowed before him to suck appropriately. Labored breaths were heard as I began picking up on my bobbing, not wanting to waste time. Fingers gripped into my hair as I heard him gasping for air with restrained moans.

"M-Marco, _mmnn_ ~!" The body shifted as he began arching more and I adjusted to the shifting. If my mouth wasn't full, I would be smirking from his eagerness and I merely began to suck harshly with my hand holding to the base firmly. " _A-Aahh, haa_ …"

Trembles were there with his voice straining more and I heard a muffled moan as I continued to bob whilst hollowing cheeks on my way up. Fingers gripped hard and the body jerked a little before a muffled moan had brought him coming along with it. Not being able to move from the death grip, I took it and squeezed eyes as I prevented myself from gagging. When his body relaxed, I pulled back to completely swallow whilst catching my breath as he wilted on the bed with heavy pants. Seeing his body seeming to be completely lax made me smirk before shifting to kiss along his chest. Hands cupped my face as he soon dragged me up so lips could kiss at mine and I hummed in approval of him not minding that I tasted of him.

The ship roughly rocked as my fingers gripped to the headboard quickly and we both came to immediate alert as he pulled up underwear. Shouts of merchant ships being undercover reached our ears and we quickly moved. Ace was out before I was, but I had hastily followed as my shirt was being tugged on. My lover was already asking for more information and Rakuyou was there reporting as soon as he saw me moving their way. Most did that on occasion if I was on my way so I could be brought up to speed without being fully there to ask.

"Rebels of sorts!" Rakuyou mentioned loudly as another cannonball landed near the ship and rocked us. It wasn't entirely alarming as our men began to fire back under Curiel's command—his division were practically _made_ to fire the cannons. It was understandable with his weapon choice being a type of handheld cannon and he was always accurate in aim.

"Curiel!" I shouted whilst moving to him as he was standing near the hatch of the deck to speak to one of his men for commands down below.

"FIRE!" He had shouted shortly after, his other man repeating out with a few others doing the same below, before snapping his head in my direction as the ship rocked with the firepower. "Yes, Commander?!" The voice was still raised as he held his weapon to be resting one end to the ground.

"Think you can sink them before reaching the Moby?!" I questioned whilst stopping near him and this proud stance was there.

"Of course! Their hull is weak! Not a sturdy vessel at all!"

"READY, COMMANDER CURIEL!" A voice shouted from below and Curiel eyed the horizon as he began yelling out coordinates to aim the cannons carefully and labelling out which ones to use. Some took different angles depending on where they are placed on the Moby. The ship rocked roughly, my feet spread out enough to keep me stable and, unlike most others who stumbled, Curiel stood strong with me as he focused his attention on the other ship.

"FIRE!" The word was repeated as all cannons that had been labeled were fired, rocking the ship lightly.

"I leave it to you, Curiel!" I raised my voice with a look of pride for my brother and he grinned out before I moved to where Oyaji was.

"Cater the sails!" Ace's voice rang out as his division and Atmos's—noticing some specifically though other divisions were in the fray—were manning the sails to not mess with Curiel's aim.

Izo had his precision long-shots on standby, nestled up top, and gave a watchful eye to Curiel knowing he would mention if he needed them to take on anyone. Others helped where they could whilst some stood in wait as I soon found Oyaji with his tubing gone and watching the enemy ship being rocked violently from being hit a couple times.

"He's doing grand, guarara!" Our captain grinned proudly as another shot fired out and I knew it would only take a couple more shots. I noticed this strain on Oyaji and kept a watchful eye as I came to stand by his legs.

"Curiel will be through with them shortly, yoi!" I told him, slightly raised voice as people were still shouting about in perfect order.

A chuckle was there as our captain relaxed with his eyes never leaving the enemy ship, wanting to see that final blow. After another round of shots, the crew of the enemy ship being stupid enough to keep sailing our way, the hull had finally given under a cannonball whilst they had fired a last one and Vista slashed at it before it could even reach the ship. It exploded, causing a massive rock, but no one was hurt. The merchant ship was on fire as the enemy was running frantically and my brothers cheered out. I noticed the strain again on Oyaji and moved to gaze over at Jozu who gave a glance to me.

"Good work!" I shouted out, most glancing my direction as I gave a smile. "Go enjoy an ale, yoi!" They cheered whilst shifting to begin ushering, informing the others, and I flickered eyes to Jozu as he called the other commanders away. Vista gave a worried glance as I stayed in spot, showing nothing on my face and heard Maybelle moving around near the chair. Once everyone was out of sight, I moved to jump up whilst grabbing the cloth Maybelle had out and was on a leg. "Here, Oyaji." I comment whilst his hand took the sheet to ball it somewhat and roughly cough into it, muffled sounding.

Maybelle had tubing ready to hook back up for everything and I stood there, the shaking of his coughs shifting my body. I tried to hide all my worries and concerns, never liking when he started to cough like this. It was a rare occurrence, but the head nurse told me once reaching closer to the set time it would only get worse and more frequent. If so, there is no way I would be able to hide it and the last thing Oyaji wanted was to worry everyone. Jozu and Vista seemed to have noticed and Blenheim, along with Rakuyou, seemed to be curious. It was known by everyone that Whitebeard is aging, it would inevitably happen, but we were trying not to interrupt that peace of mind.

No one wants to think about their father dying.

"Marco," my thoughts snapped out of it as I noticed grey eyes looking to me and still held that glimmer in them. "I'm alright, son." Eyebrows shifted from him as I frowned deeper and soon let out a breath with a hand rubbing to my neck.

"I had some things to discuss of the journal anyways, important matters." I started out, not wanting to delve down a path that would make me choke up.

"Very well, guararara…" He smiled, understanding completely on why I would want to change subjects.

It was rare for us to mention of anything to each other, except like the time Maybelle needed me to put more force. Though the head nurse was just as heart wrenched at the thought of losing Oyaji, she knew we had been together longer and that we had the bond of father and first born son. I am the first son, everyone knew that and respected that along with my title as main navigator and first commander. Though our commanding system is not showing rank of strength, I was still the strongest of them all and held greater responsibilities. Maybelle also knew how it felt on losing family and she tried to help me as we have done for her about Lavi, but she knew I didn't want to speak of it.

"So, I found out what Cole's power was." I start whilst shifting to sit down next to his arm on the support and he gave a curious hum to continue. "It's mine, yoi."

"The mythical zoan?"

"Yes, it seems so. Tiberius was furious when jotting down about him since Cole had turned to help the other families. It appears to tell of Gol, Monkey, Jaguar, and Trafalgar are allied together to take on the Marshalls. At where I left off they were sailing their way to the island and I expect for Tiberius to boast more. I'm not sure what to exactly expect since I noticed it goes on for _at least_ five more entries, maybe more." I comment in thought as I viewed my father and he nodded in understanding.

"And what about this Cole?"

"Yes, well it seems that Tiberius is going to try and capture him. Cole seems to be valuable, yoi. The man had been working on a way to work his abilities to _heal_ people from wounds." I mention with a serious look and Oyaji was surprised. "It's going to be hard to understand anything with Cole as I hope he isn't captured, but it would also help to know if he ever figured it out." The words left me seriously and he stared with a thought, humming lightly. "I am also considering that some consequence is involved so nothing of this is leaving me. I will try to research more of my phoenix at a later date, but this means I am the advantage against Teach, yoi."

"It seems so, but please do be careful, my boy. We are not sure if it takes something to prevent him from pulling you in." A nod left me, knowing I could potentially not have something unlocked to avoid the darkness.

"I will not rush in, Oyaji, unless absolutely necessary." The reassurance came out as he gave a look of acceptance on my words before he stared to the side for a moment in thought.

"Though this puts more in perspective." I hummed lightly in questioning and he glanced along the ship, probably checking to see if anyone was there before continuing. "If Teach were to find out about Ace being of Gol and know of the bad family history…" That was true since I have yet to read anything of the Portgas family, though their medallion was in the group of the sheltered lockbox.

"Then we need to make sure to keep quiet and I will talk to Ace about this so he knows." A nod left Whitebeard as I rubbed a hand to my head before closing eyes to breath calmly. "Blamenco should be bringing you some food, yoi."

"That's my boy!" A rumble was there, making me enjoy the familiar sound and I was smiling as I began walking along his leg.

I noticed Atmos peering from around a corner and I waved him over. Without looking when I jumped down, I knew Blamenco already grabbed Oyaji food and was proven as the taller men who couldn't fit in the galley, Jozu just barely, were grinning to come eat. Blamenco holding a platter for our father and I was showing a look of appreciation, getting a grin in return. I noticed some other brothers wanting to join them with grins and mentioned a simple greeting towards me as I returned it with a smile and nod. Food now and then I would talk to Ace.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:: Things are moving along~!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Maiden's Light**

"I like it," a groan left me as I was trying to have a serious conversation with Ace after being delayed a moment to from other things.

The day before yesterday was filled with everything _not_ getting back to order and just tracking on ale. Most drank enough to the point not much could be done and I stayed on watch that night. Ace had passed out due to consumption as well, though he could easily burn the alcohol if he so desired. He liked to enjoy the night with the others, but had went to bed when I was taking watch as responsibility of letting everyone drink. Some of the ones to be on watch were too inebriated, while the others were responsible enough.

Then yesterday was filled with getting everything in order and it was now before dinner. Ace had a moment to slip in to drag me over to the bed with probably thoughts of returning the favor, but I needed to talk to him. Of course, when I mentioned of something important, he distracted away with what happened before being under cannon fire.

"I'm serious! I thought it was sexy!" I gave him a look of disbelief as he had me straddled to the bed, refusing to move. Not that it would take much to push him off, but I figured to get him focused somewhat like this.

"It wasn't supposed to come out."

"It's never _supposed to_ , but it does randomly and I like it. Even when it's interrupting your words because it was still incredibly sexy!" A grin was there as he pointed a finger out, as if stating a fact. Thoughts ran across my mind as I stared to him with a frown and he showed pursed lips with tugs to my cheek. "No~! I know what you are thinking! Stop it! It's totally okay if you slip up around me! Because you _only_ do that with me!" That smile was back, showing pure joy in the fact that my phoenix would let the noises come more freely for him. A low cooing left me, making him grin wider as I tightened my jaw. It was no use; the phoenix and I are completely smitten by Ace.

"Besides that, yoi. There was something important I needed to discuss with you." A groan left him as he pouts and I smiled at that before getting back on track. "You can do whatever when I am finished." That had him cheer up before shifting to sit onto the bed and I moved to take off sandals. I got comfortable with legs crossing onto the bed and his boots thumped to the floor. "I know it's touchy, but in that journal I am reviewing, there is four families heading to deal with the Marshalls." A nod of understanding is there and I knew he didn't know of the already bad blood, but this upcoming turn of events made it important. "Monkey, Trafalgar, Jaguar, and Gol."

"What? Really?"

"Yes, and in past entries it seems that Tiberius has some serious vendetta against Arthur, who is from the Gol family, yoi." I explained and there was a tension there as Ace seemed to be contemplating on things. "We are not positive if Teach knows of his history, but if so and he finds out…"

"You don't want to risk him targeting me." A nod left me as that confliction stayed before I grasped to one of his hands, eyes never leaving his.

"Oyaji and I weren't going to say anything anyways because it is your choice, not that it would ever matter since you are you no matter the name. We just don't want it to get out and Teach come after you because of old blood ties." I mention and he seemed to straighten his thoughts as he tilted his head.

"Do you think Teach would actually go along with his ancestors?"

"Ace, the Marshall D family were _banished_ from being associated with the rest of the D families, yoi. And by the way the of how I have read about Tiberius and about Teach's terror, I have no doubt he would hold a grudge there. I do not remember if he ever implied towards Roger, but if I recall, he didn't linger much around and gave odd looks to the man." I mention and he was taking in the information with a sigh. "Something I find interesting though is that Gol D Arthur had your devil fruit."

"What? Really?"

"Aye," I nodded as he stared in surprise before I continued. "Gemma, a woman from the Monkey family, has a devil fruit but is not clarified. Then there is male mentioned within about being able to heal and shift into a phoenix, yoi." Eyes widened at those words and I smiled at his curiosity. "It's almost tangibly similar since Cole, the phoenix back then, is also great in navigation." I chortle lightly, feeling a stir in me as knowing of Cole being the phoenix seemed to have awakened something within me. Though, it seems I am not able to tap into my phoenix, almost like it was telling me my answer would come.

"What if he's like your ancestor or something?"

"Doubtful, it mentions him being the last of the line and, plus, devil fruit users cannot impregnate someone, yoi." I mention in a serious statement, which yes though Teach could not carry on his bloodline now with having the fruit—I didn't want to take _any_ chances. Ace hummed in thought as he was thinking over everything.

"Still, imagine if there was something with Cole and Arthur." Eyebrows wiggled and I noticed he was trying to lighten up the atmosphere and I let him with a snort.

A few coos left me, making him grin as he soon grasped my hand tighter to pull me towards him as he met me for a kiss. Hands gripped to my shirt as he moved me to pin me to the bed again and teeth roughly found my lips. Blue flames flickered to heal the split lip and he moaned with flames swirling in my mouth. A jolt went through me in surprise at the feel and my flames chased the burns away that had throbbed. Pulling back from me, he was flustered red with lips sputtering.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to burn your mouth!" I snorted lightly whilst bringing him back down for chaste kisses and he soon delved back in for more.

"Commander Marco~!" A groan left Ace hearing the taunting voice as he shifted to shove his face into my neck and whined in complaints.

"What is it, Jiru?" I asked the one on the other side of the door and there was a hum.

"Gill wanted me to let you know that June is ready for one more test before he can part with us." This breath left me as I had almost forgotten about that.

"I will be there shortly."

"You sure? Ace might not let you go~!" A teasing tone was there, making Ace pop up with a voiced complaint.

That only fueled Jiru in laughter before my lover was off to chase down the other with growls. He left his boots, not a first, and I began tugging on my sandals. It worked out, Ace running after Jiru, this was giving me a chance to get out. I have a feeling Jiru did it on purpose to not only help get me to do what I need to do, but to annoy the youngest commander. Anyways, I needed to go speak with June and get everything squared away.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

I was wrong, it wasn't hurried writing it was _livid_ writing that I read in the next few entries as he completely slandered the four D families whilst explaining how they wanted the Marshalls to take away their rule over the people. Explaining they didn't like how they treated the people there and would help them get their country on better track. Of course, Tiberius was furious on them talking about how _unfit_ he was to rule. To me it seemed like they thought he was fit, but were concerned on his approach.

Now I was getting more to the battle after Tiberius decided to cause madness by having his man in hiding to fool around with the Trafalgar ship. I couldn't help but feel bad for what Tiberius explained happened, the Trafalgar's losing half their family members, but the Monkey family was there to help. All the families were, but in the journal, he specified on which family took them aboard.

Then things were spicing up more as Tiberius was trying to save his castle from being destroyed—which had me rolling eyes—and was threatening people. I know the threats were in the journal, but I wouldn't put it past him to actually do it in real life as well. I had been into the journal as I knew not many entries were left and that meant the war would be completely upon him soon enough, but then someone came in.

"Marco!" I was startled, but didn't show a reaction to that. A glare merely found Haruta who barged in as I was reading, but Ace on the other hand had started awake from a nap. Hands were gripping my legs as he jerked to sit up and I had the journal to the side so he could do that. "Ah, sorry, Ace! This is important!" A newspaper was in hand and I knew it had to be on Teach, so I waved a hand out. The brunette quickly moved into the room to hand over the paper to me and Ace had situated back as I held it before us. "Mostly page ten." My fingers worked quick to get to the page, already noticing the ugly mug on the front page.

My blood was boiling with a threatening coo following as I glare to the paper and the words I skimmed. Teach—I _refuse_ to call him by his chosen blasphemy of a name—had the **audacity** to attack one of our territories in the New World. Teach was literally claiming war against us and I knew Oyaji wouldn't sit by for this, none of us would.

No words had to leave me as Ace quickly moved from my lap when I shifted the paper away. I still had my clothes on and didn't bother with sandals as I got out of the bed. Haruta was out of the way as I made my way out of the room and towards the large chair our captain sits in. I assumed the two followed and most steered clear seeing my livid appearance, most probably not aware yet. Though this alarmed some of the other commanders to follow and I soon found myself before Oyaji.

His appearance was calm, but those eyes showed entirely different. Storms brewed in grey eyes and he was trying to keep lax from the rage he felt for someone to do this to us. I knew he had already known, probably wanting Haruta to bring it to my attention next. We consulted each other on many things and, from the start, we have always trusted one another to know of important matters first and then breaking it to the crew. This was a completely different matter that left me staring firmly with the paper clutched in my hand.

"What are your orders, Oyaji?" I knew my body was tense and he let out a tremor along the area of the deck. Most knew what that meant and people were quickly gathering along with the rest of the remaining commanders.

"My sons!" The words started as I knew already on what he would say as his eyes spoke volumes. "One of our territories has been attacked!" The voice boomed so everyone could hear and I heard angered spats coming out, but only for a moment so our captain could continue. "This man has claimed war on us, no one other than Marshall D Teach himself and refers to himself as _Blackbeard_." Most cursed about that, not liking the traitor claiming a title so close to Oyaji. "We cannot stand by and let such a person try to tear apart our family!"

"Aye!" Most shouted in agreeance and I could feel my adrenaline pumping through my veins, the phoenix in me stirring for a fight against this man who has been nothing but a terror.

"We set sail to war, my boys!" The word 'war' alone sent a strain in me as well, knowing of what Maybelle and I discussed. Seeing the head nurse give me a knowing look, I merely masked my emotions as I was still pissed about what Teach had done. Most of the crew hollered in agreeance at Oyaji's proclamation and grey eyes peered to me. Turning to face my brothers, I stood firmly and kept a stern appearance.

"From here on out will be us preparing for the worst!" I hollered as everyone paid attention to me, nothing but looks of guidance there. "We won't be showing any mercy!"

"Aye!"

"We will show them what it means to mess with our family!" I spoke loudly next as they all cheered again and I looked to Whitebeard. "And we will _always_ stand by you, Oyaji!"

"AYE!" They shouted louder that time as I knew I had to prepare my heart of having to let go. Our father merely grinned in approval and I turned once more to everyone.

"Commanders!" They all answered with straighter stances from where they were and I gave a look over, already knowing that Jiru and Blenheim were not present as we are supposed to be meeting up tonight—good timing, too. "We will have a meeting first thing tomorrow morning after breakfast!"

"Aye, Commander!" They all voiced out, practically echoing over the sea and I heard a couple of thumps from the chair.

"About your business, sons!" Everyone seemed to be bound up more in tension as they moved to leave whilst probably to wait for dinner or finish up chores. "Marco," I turned to Oyaji as he spoke out my name and he gave a tilt of his head. "After dinner, come by the conference room."

"Of course, Oyaji." I replied and he moved his hand to shoo me off and, doing as motioned, I went to my room to start organizing some things.

When returning to my room, hands were gripping to my forearms and dark eyes stared up at me seriously. I was going to voice out how I wasn't in the mood, but he merely pulled me before arms were around my neck. We fell to the bed as he held to me, my face to his chest as we situated to our sides and I let out a breath. My hand found his back as my arm was around him and I pressed in with eyes closed. The fragility of my emotions caused my body to fluster and he voiced confusion. I felt a hand move and find my lower back, making my jaw tighten when he found the tail ringlets of my phoenix form lingering along the bed.

"Just relax before dinner. Just take this moment, okay?" Ace spoke softly as I already knew I was going to be pushed to my limits with this upcoming war.

It sat outside on the porch swing, just waiting for opportune time to bust down the door. I already knew what the discussion after dinner would include, with Maybelle no doubt tagging along to be aware of everything. I wasn't ready for any of it, but knew I never would be. With being a pirate, there isn't going to be a long-standing peace and I knew better than to ever think it, but this was something I wanted to avoid. Time was running out and there was nothing to put it off now.

"Marco," my mind focused to Ace as he held onto me and I squeezed eyes closed even more. Gripping to him, I pressed in to keep calm and soft cooing left me for comfort. Warmth filled my body as he heated his more and I took it all in with my hand moving to grip at his shoulder. It was interesting that he could practically tell there was something more going on, but didn't push on the matter. Legs twined with mine as we just took this moment to _breathe_ and enjoy this time that we know we can have for now.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:: Hey-o everyone! Another update! So someone mentioned the whole devil fruit users not being able to impregnate others I put in there, I did that for the sake of my story and I am curious now if they actually can or not, nihihihi! But anyways, for the sake of my story they cannot do so!**_

 _ **Enjoy as things move along~! And some yumminess~!**_

* * *

 **The Maiden's Light**

Once all commanders had made it in the room and got seated properly, we were about to begin. Everyone looked to Oyaji and I soon had grey eyes to me. It made my lips purse as I knew what he was doing and soon sighed out with a hand rubbing to the back of my head. We discussed the night before on how everything would happen, the reason mostly being because I had a feeling that Oyaji would want me to do the talking, and I soon faced everyone with looks.

"We are all aware on how serious this matter is," I began and noticed most showing surprise that I was addressing the problem now. Oyaji's word is set in stone and I hoped they wouldn't disregard mine in this situation even though I know they respected my position. "For now, we are not aware on where we will run into them, but we have a few islands in mind. From there we will pick a battle strategy for each, but let's hope to aim for the inhibited islands with no villagers involved. We can never be too sure, though, as it is Teach and it seems we truly know nothing of him, yoi." I spoke firmly whilst resting in my chair as I kept eyes scanning over everyone. "There is an island we will stop before reaching too far and the nurses will leave the ship."

"All of them?" Vista addressed in clarification and I could see eyes flicker to Oyaji, understanding his thoughts though I am sure he is not aware of how bad his condition is.

"Yes, none of the nurses need to be involved in an all scale war about to break lose. It would be different if we are caught off guard, but we know and are sailing to it. So, we will not involve them at any costs and merely pick them back up once everything is settled." I spoke out as I shifted and looked to blue eyes. "Haruta, I want as much intel you can gather on Teach's new crew and if anyone is in possession of devil fruits, yoi."

"Right away, Commander." A nod was there as I soon flickered eyes to Rakuyou who was staring and then Izo.

"Rakuyou, Izo, you will assist along beside him."

"Yes, Commander." They answered me smoothly and I swept eyes easily over them all before speaking.

"You all will keep up with strengthening your divisions along with what I am assigning. Full or just noted reports every other day, I want to stay on track and do not be afraid to go to anyone for assistance, along with others not hesitating to drop something more minimal to help with something bigger." I mention with my hand moved to tap a finger to the table and gave a firm stare. "Thatch, keep track on our brothers eating properly and make sure to have a few others to help you on that matter." A nod left him in complete understanding and I continued. "If any of our brothers request a certain commander for training, then do so, yoi. It should not be vigorous work and as we get closer, everyone will be sure to rest enough to be ready for battle." The words left me in a smooth flow as they all stared to me with nods and grunts of agreement as I talked. "If a meeting is necessary then tell me and it will happen. If something can shortly be figured out, then it will happen. I don't want anyone slacking on this, got me?"

"Yes, Commander." Another confirmed answer had me soon sighing out before relaxing my posture.

"But don't overwork yourselves, let our brothers still have moments for themselves and get proper rest. Stressing them would only cause problems, make sure you keep an eye on your divisions so everyone is in good health. Any problems need to be addressed to Maybelle immediately and hopefully anything can be squared away before we depart from them, yoi." Some gave a small smile and nodded in agreement whilst I thought for a moment. "It will take us some time to reach, maybe almost a month depending on weather, to get close to the islands near Red Line since Teach just came from Paradise." I mention and they nodded in understanding as I let out a breath. "Any questions for now?" Everyone looked to one another before viewing Vista who turned to me.

"None at this moment, Commander. If we do, then we will come ask you directly." He replied for them all and I nodded in understanding.

"Good, yoi." I mentioned before turning to look at pride filled grey eyes. "Do you have anything else to add, Oyaji?"

"Guararara… No, you seem to have covered it all that I can think of." The words left him with a grin and I nodded before he looked to everyone. "Meeting dismissed, go to inform your divisions." Waiting for them to all stand and begin to leave, I followed with standing up and felt a hand to my head. "Good job, son." I grimaced lightly before calming and smiling up at my captain.

"Thank you, Oyaji." I comment back as he rumbled lightly and I excused myself to go speak with my division.

The rest of the day consisted of informing everyone of what was going on and how everything was playing out. It wouldn't be too busy to start out, but a system is being settled in place to work on getting prepared. By the evening after dinner passed, I found myself looking through papers of our route and starting to come up with a starter to attack plans for each island. I knew water currents for every island and the geography as well. It was an advantage that I needed to note out in detail for each land.

On occasion, I would jot down other things to ask of my brothers tomorrow that ranged from intel of marine movements and after the battle plan is made for what is needed. Some needed bullets or Vista and I may be able to find some leeway on anyone in need of new blades. The budget would be done accordingly with Vista and Jozu's help involved. We needed this checked over and have enough for medical supplies, though the nurses will be ready for our return. Then there was the matter of informing our allies of our battle plan and to have a meeting point so we could sail together along the islands, though a few may be in Paradise for some peace.

As I was working on the third islands rough geography of what is a part of the area, the door had opened and I knew it was late. I practically knew the time whenever, not the exact, but a rough estimate. Boots had found the ground after the door closed as I scratched some things down before I felt hands begin tugging on my sash and belt.

"Ace, I'm working, yoi."

"Don't start that with me, old man. Just as you said, everyone needs to take care of themselves and not stress." The words left him and this sigh left me as I should have expected this. Hands tugged on my shirt and I dropped my quill to the side to let him have the article.

"I'm not stressed." The words left me in a matter of fact tone and this grunt was returned as he shifted to my side.

"Yes, you are." I snapped my head up to look at him with a distinct look and opened my mouth.

"Ace, I am not— _mmnh_!" Lips pressed harshly to mine and this moan left me as hands held my face. I noticed he was trying to pull me up and I grasped his biceps and was able to pull lips away. "Mh, I can't leave…"

"Marco, you need sleep too, no matter if you don't _necessarily_ need it." He told me with a frown and this breath left me with eyes flickering away towards the wall. "You know you would make anybody else go to bed if they were trying to be up late." A grimace was on my face at that fact and knew he was right, a sigh leaving me.

"Just let me finish this paragraph and put things away, yoi." I looked to dark eyes as I noticed him grinning and let me go so I could do as I said.

"Good because if anything else, Oyaji wanted me to use 'it's an order'." My eyes rolled at that as I should have known Oyaji had some play in this. "Or Maybelle said I could _woe_ you to bed."

"Oh, for the love of the Maiden…" I muttered, making him laugh as I couldn't believe the two of them wanted Ace to make sure I rested.

Finishing the paragraph up, I set everything away in respectable places and took sandals off. Blowing out the candle lights, I soon moved for the bed, blue flames along my feet as no other light was there, the moon being new tonight and gave no rays. When I found the bed, red flames appeared and I noticed them to be along Ace's shoulder. I got into the sheets and it soon dimmed to darkness as our hands found each other.

"Nah, Marco…?" The questioning tone was there as I had laid on my back and he was straddling a leg with his body along me.

"Hm?"

"Maybe we should do it already since we will get busy?" That surprised me lightly whilst my phoenix flurried in anticipation, but I held that back.

"I wouldn't want to rush something like that, yoi."

"Hardly, I'm practically a flurry of hormones, but at least I know to keep in check when need be." The body shifted as I noticed the candle by the bed flicker alive and Ace was now hovering me. "I don't want to miss out on being able to claim what is rightfully mine." A chortle left me at those bold words, liking how he was always like that.

"Are we claiming each other then?"

"I don't mind since it's you." I surprised myself when a singsong tone left me and that had me cringe lightly as eyes stared in confusion.

"Shut up." The words left me immediately in embarrassment and he was grinning cockily.

"Your phoenix is overly excited, have you been wanting to already?"

"Shut up, yoi." I threatened lightly as I knew my cheeks had flushed lightly and he was laughing blithely.

"Why? I'm happy!" He told me and that had me biting the inside of my cheek to prevent any other sounds. Lips pressed to mine, though, and chaste kisses were there as he soon pulled back. Short coos leaving me as hands lined along my chest and I groaned as my body had fired up.

"Damn brat…" I complained with a light growl and he chuckled whilst delving for my lips deeply. My hands found hair as I pulled him close and he shifted to between my legs and rocked himself against me. Our tongues lashed out in a battle before my hands moved to grab at his ass cheeks firmly. We pulled apart for air with grinds against each other. "Ace," I started out as our breaths were becoming labored and those dark eyes found me in desire. "I am going to have you and _no one_ will be allowed to touch you ever again, got me?" The tone came out greedily and those eyes dilated in lust whilst hands cupped my face with him jerking harshly against me with groans.

"Same goes to you, Marco." Eyes practically screamed the same dominance as me with our views being the same. I smirked as I enjoyed the fact that Ace would be as possessive as I am and accepted that I was. "I want all of you…" The whisper was husky against my lips and I cooed in desire as tongues soon clashed again.

Any clothes we had on were discarded quickly as I soon led him up my body. Ace _insisted_ that I did not have to get up, making me lay back to enjoy it all, but didn't complain about my motives because I was definitely participating. The lube bottle had been handed over as he rested legs on either side of my head and I grasped to his ass cheeks once settling the bottle to my side in reach. In my line of sight was not only his bobbing erection, but that heated face anticipating what I was going to do.

My hands pulled him down a bit as I began licking along his entrance, tongue lavishing the puckered hole. Hands were gripping the headboard as low moans left Ace at the feel. We didn't want to waste too much time, but I did not want to rush him as—unlike me—he needs to be prepped properly. Gripping more tightly to his flesh, I began to press my tongue and he trembled from the feel. My hips shifted a bit into the air as I enjoyed the noises that left him as my tongue worked on his entrance.

"M-Marco…" It was like a whimper and I knew he was just being impatient, but didn't blame him. My body practically screamed to take him and my hand found the bottle as my mouth continued before I shifted.

Confusion voiced from him as I moved to kiss and nip at his thigh with one hand pulling a butt cheek before fingers prodded to his entrance. Gasps were there as I slid a finger in and wiggled a little with muscles reacting to the intrusion. I nipped to his thigh, starting to bite and suck harshly to leave markings—flames spiking lightly in a burst when biting too hard. Moans spilled softly as I moved my finger within him and a second digit shortly found its way in with little restraint.

" _Mhh_ , Marco… you're torturing me…" He complained and was carefully pressed back to fingers, trying to get used to something there—me knowing he has only slept with women. Peering to see his mouth slack with labored breaths and how his body trembled in delight sent my body thrumming in need. Getting a third finger in had caused a little tension as he arched with a jerk of hips and let out a low groan. " _A-Aah_ , st-stupid… _haa_!" The way he spoke that out made me coo in longing as he soon peered down to me and I gave a gaze of desire.

"Think you can come twice, yoi?" I asked him and this look was there of complete desire and he let out a shuddering breath with a nod.

A smirk was on me as I shifted to move a hand and got his erection in my mouth since my body was shifted to have my head at a good angle. Gasps left him as he trembled with one hand finding my hair as I sucked vigorously to his member, my abs tight to keep my position. Hips rocked with moans sputtering from lips as I groaned at the feel of him trying to fuck my mouth. The noise caused him to spasm lightly and my fingers brushed his prostate. Tightening was there as he arched with a sharp intake of breath and I roughly moved my fingers whilst sucking harshly as I couldn't get him fully into my mouth from this angle, but he enjoyed it nonetheless.

" _A-Aah_ , Marco! Oh _fuck_ … _ahh-haa_ ~!" The grip in my hair and those muscles tightening on my fingers was proof enough as he finally came into my mouth. I swallowed and continued to suck along him, causing him to tremble with gasps. Removing fingers, I found the bottle to pour blindly on my length, only using fingers to find it, and did a generous amount. Closing the cap, it found the side as I rubbed the lube on my length and pulled my mouth away from the twitching member that was seeming to try and rise again to the occasion.

"Move down, Ace." I cooed out seductively and he moaned with a quiver before finding his bearing to do so.

Hands pressed to my chest as he sidled down and soon rested on top of my cock. A groan left me, feeling the warmth of him and focused to get him to move. His hand came to direct me inside him, making me groan at the sight of him slowly lowering himself onto me. I swallowed thickly at the encasing warmth and let my head go back with heavy pants as the heat was practically unbearable as my groin coiled. Hands shifted to settle him in spot with gasps and he groaned as I was sheathed fully inside of him.

"Oh _gods_ … Ace… _ha_ …" I moaned as he began rocking his hips and I gripped at his legs as I automatically started rocking with him. Eyes shifted down as he began rising and lowering to the rhythm and the sight sent me groaning again.

Hickeys decorated thighs beautifully, angry red marks as I couldn't help to make on him. I moaned pleasantly at the feel of him begin to move on top of me faster. Gasps left me as my body reacted with a strong boiling in me as I gripped tightly to let feet shift to the bed. Thrusts were there as I was starting to roughly slam into him as he met my crazy rhythm. His body shook with hands gripping mine as he continued to ride as I noticed his erection bobbing with the movement, beading again already.

" _A-Ahh_ , Marco… _mnn_ , M-Marco…" Self-control was gone as I felt that coiling and I let my body finally snap in release. I had him anchored to my body as I grinded into him to ride out my orgasm and he groaned with hands smoothing along my forearms. Harsh breaths left me as I felt the high set in and he moved himself to shift between my legs. The hand found the lube, and I grasped his hand to pull him down for a deep kiss that we moaned into gratefully.

"You don't— _ha_ —need to stretch me, yoi…" I panted lightly against lips and he looked surprised, but full blown pupils showed that he was eager. Red swollen lips brushed mine as the tongue found mine in a playful banter as I released his hand to start lathering himself. My more decent hand found his hair as I enjoyed the play of our lips and he began lifting me by my legs. The pressure there caused a gasp to leave me as he soon shifted to kiss at my neck and I let my other hand grip to his back. There was always the first initial pain as he pressed in with groans and I grimaced somewhat at the flutters of pain that were chased away.

"S-So tight, Marco… _ahh_ …" Labored breaths were along my neck and soon he was settled inside me with trembles. Low coos left me as I felt full and lips sucked along flesh. I shiver lightly as he began thrusting into my body, knowing I didn't need the time, but kept it slow at first anyways. It surprised me a little that I was becoming hard again and he took notice with nips at my neck. "I'm going to make you come twice too…" He practically purred in my ear smoothly, but pants followed afterwards. Nonetheless, it made me moan in anticipation and spread my legs out to have him pressing deeper.

" _Nnnhh_ , A-Ace," I moaned with grips to him and he was groaning against skin. One of his hands moved to start pumping me with his rhythm, even as he began to speed up. Pleasure flared through me as I felt my body arch in delight and mouth gaping open. " _Fuck_ — _ahh_! _Haa,_ Ace… _nhhaa_!" My self-restraint slipped easily as not only me, but my phoenix rolled in delight at the fact of Ace wanting to do a claiming on me as well.

Moans sputtered out as I jerked with his movements, noticing flames lick along his shoulder, and he kissed with sucks to my neck as I closed eyes in bliss. Without realizing fully, my moans were turning into half cooing as I let that bursting heat swirl and he began a painstaking rhythm. It didn't take long after that as I felt my body jerking and soon arching against him with a breathless cry as I came.

A moan deeply left him as he quickly tried to follow with hands gripping my hips and I groaned at the feel of him rubbing sensitive nerves. The grip tightened as he shifted to shove his face into my neck with a muffled cry of release and slowing his grind down. His body wilted against mine as we lay in a heap of pants and stickiness from sweat and my release between our bellies.

Moving my one hand on his head, I massaged with lips kissing to his head as he groaned lowly in appreciation. A smile found me as I still practically thrummed and I cooed lowly to him. This chuckle left him as he slipped out and a hand was rubbing to my ribs in a soothing manner.

"Ace," I whispered his name out as he followed with a hum. "I…" My throat constricted realizing what my instincts were driving me to do and I bit the inside of my cheek before clearing my throat. "I think we should get a shower before bed…" The body shifted as he stared down to me and I gave my usual stoic appearance, but a soft smile showed as well. There was a look there, but soon he averted his gaze more down to our bodies with a snicker.

"We did get a little messy."

"That we did, yoi…" I comment with a snort and he wiggled lightly to relax on an elbow and somewhat to the side, but still half laying on me.

"I love that you coo during the intense parts." A flush dusted my cheeks as I flickered eyes away and he chuckled out.

"Why do you bring that up?" I asked with a frown and I could practically feel his grin.

"Because I'm being honest. I do enjoy it since that means your phoenix is as well. I mean, I could tell parts of me flickered with flames I felt that good. It's like our devil fruits like each other as well in an accepting way." He mentioned whole-heartedly and I snorted with eyes closing. "Plus, only I bring those noises from you." That had me look back as I shifted to pull him closer to give a few kisses to lips.

"That you do…" I comment as I felt pride in the fact that Ace is my technical _mate_ now and in turn he wanted to claim me too.

We belonged to each other only now.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

 _ **A/N: Also, on my profile I will be leaving up that little poll until around when I post the 15th chapter of this. So if you haven't and would like to contribute it would be appreciated! Thanks!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:: Hi lovelies~! So for some reason I am not being emailed everyone's reviews so when I looked to see I had three instead of just one, I was shocked! Thank you bunches~! It made me really happy~! I noticed that someone liked the uke!Marco I added! Don't worry, it's a guilty pleasure of mine! Nihihihihi! A few things were mentioned and I hope coming chapters answer them~!**_

 _ **Buckle up, sit tight, and enjoy the ride~!**_

* * *

 **The Maiden's Light**

The first week had been a little hectic as everyone was getting everything squared away. Vista, Jozu, and I sorted the funding as the following week we would find an island for supplies. Everyone did training of sorts and it must have been evident by our atmosphere as merchant ships sailed farther away than usual. Even some pirate ships stayed clear and we would have pursued, but we were too focused on what would happen. No doubt everyone read the newspaper on how Teach bluntly declared war on Whitebeard.

My three working on intel started to gather up on the marine's movements and contacting our allies. Oyaji was quite literally letting me take command and it always left my stomach clenching, but I didn't back down. I knew I needed to prove myself, but the thought on why never settled right. He always tells me I would be ready, but I beg to differ most of the time. It wasn't that I am not strong enough, I practically contend with Oyaji and even Shanks, but it's just the fact on why I would need to be put higher in command. Taking the captain's place had never been a serious thought, when younger I would just simply wave it off like _'yes, if something were to happen'_ but now that I was fully aware that Oyaji would probably not make it in this war… I wasn't ready.

 _I would never be ready._

Battle plans were for each island and some of our allies would be gathering at a certain island to follow behind. They would be able to make it before we would pass that island, so they made it a meeting point. Not all would be there, but some would be at the beginning islands, waiting for a report and try to make it. Our allies had been expecting something, so they were close, but some were far off in Paradise or one of the Blues that would take over a month to gather. We told them it was alright, it did not affect our alliance or anything and they felt reassured.

Teach was going to regret doing what he did and I knew Oyaji would personally take him for all of us. I had only hoped that he would last long enough to do so without Teach realizing of a disadvantage. Teach had to have some clue of Oyaji's medical state, but only two of us knew the extent with the medical files safely with me. I hoped that everything would end with this war, but I have a sick feeling it won't since we would most likely lose such an important person.

Everyone on the ship seemed to notice that Ace and I were completely attached now. My lover had no problem mentioning how I was his and to stop looking at me like eye candy, making me chortle in amusement since he barely had room to talk. Ace walks around with no shirt on and is telling others to stop ogling _me_. If anything, I should be the one to do that, but I knew no one was stupid enough to try anything, plus it was basically forbidden to intrude on a relationship—and none of the other commanders were interested. I don't mind being checked out, everyone knew better than to touch me—though people have been pushing boundaries lately—but Ace was a charismatic individual. It pushes my limits when he is letting other's hang an arm over his shoulders and get pats to his chest or let them rest there for too long. It never bothered me before since I never knew my attraction, but I guess part of me didn't care for it even then.

"What's up, birdbrain?" An arm was over my shoulders and I felt myself snap with a glare going to the person hanging over my shoulders.

"Get. Off." The body moved five feet away with hands up and he gave a perplexed look.

"What's got your nest in a twist?" Thatch asked and I let out a steady breath, most others steering clear.

"People are pushing my boundaries, yoi…" I comment in distaste and he shifted to be a couple feet away, making me find it fine.

"Braving to touch you?"

" _Yes_ , and Ace needs to stop being a magnet or I am going to start kicking people." I cooed lowly in my threat and he laughed out before hands went to his hips as he grinned.

"Well, let him know."

"I did."

"I mean, let him know how much it _really_ bothers you. Maybe have him know that arm over the shoulders is okay and everything for celebratory things." Thatch explained and I sighed with a hand moving to ruffle my hair. "Plus, you need to go eat, you skipped breakfast." A finger pointed to me as I soon chuckled at the scolding look. "Commander's orders!" He teased and a snort left me as I know what I said.

"I would have come sooner, but Ace burned me."

"Burned you?" An eyebrow raised as trying to see why that would be a big deal and I raised eyebrows.

"My insides take longer, yoi." This horrified expression showed on him with hands to his ears.

"GAH! COME ON! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT!" He practically shouted with a shocked look and I laughed whilst waving a hand out.

"Joking, Thatch. Though he did burn my back a little." The last part was more a mutter remembering as flaming heels dug into my back. "But anyways, I was finishing up on something for Atmos." A calming breath left him as he rubbed to eyes and groaned.

"The images…" I chortled at his whine and he soon gave me an exasperated look before smiling and patting my shoulder. "Well, at least I could help you find some humor, though _seriously_ …?" The complaint left him as I smiled before moving and he snapped back with an arm to my shoulders. "Let's get food since lunch is about to start."

"I insist you release me by the time we reach the room." I comment and he laughed out with a hand patting on the shoulder it rests against.

"I know! No need to tell me, birdbrain!"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

' _Entry 708_

 _Year 1028_

 _They have been laying siege for days now, blocking any way for us to get supplies and evacuated my village. The people abandoned their King and it was very annoying how they could without thought. It seemed like everything was looking bad for me, but then it seemed like the Maiden catered to me somewhat._

 _I had Cole again._

 _My general, Zen, had men shoot at him as he was scouting again, but among the bullets was a seastone one. It left Cole in his phoenix form when he fell, blue flames diminishing so he just looked like a large sized bird. When he was dragged in, he immediately fought back with force and we were able to shackle him with a muzzle so he couldn't peck anyone._

 _I had taken the seastone from him a few days after to get him to transform back, but he refused. So, I put a clamp of seastone on his leg and had his feathers_ _plucked_ one by one _. In a way, I could see his fear, but then he seemed to resolve himself and it annoyed me. He wasn't supposed to_ _accept_ _this, I wanted him to break so he could_ _obey_ _me again. I knew I would have to force or threaten him in some way, but I was also occupied._

 _Arthur became harsh with his retaliation and I could only explain it was because I had a hold of Cole. The families started to be more aggressive and my weak pathetic men were being cowards. Some even surrendered themselves and I had others shoot them on sight. I would not stand for such blasphemy in my kingdom. It could be a matter of days though and I decided to make my getaway then. That damn bird would be coming with me as I make my escape._

 _There is no way I would let this opportunity go, I will escape and start anew with my family.'_

I was grimacing at reading that all and how poor Cole got like that. My arms throbbed at the thought of having my feathers plucked and my phoenix festered inside of me. Though, a relief was there as if letting me know that more is to come, but for the better. Only one entry was left and I debated if I wanted to read it now—I knew I needed to.

Before I did though…

"Ace…" I breathed out heavily as hands were wondering my exposed lower half and he hummed in questioning. "I'm trying to read, yoi."

"I know," the cocky remark came back as I felt my breath hitch and he moved my arms, the book tumbling to the bed. "But it's bothering you and you hadn't been troubled by my touches." Hands gripped my forearms to pin them to the headboard and I gasped out as I felt the pressure. "If anything, I was already enticing you…" A chuckle left him as I knew I was hard from his wondering touches, but this added to everything.

"You enjoy that perk, don't you?" I asked out as he rested against me, hips grinding as his cock filled me completely now.

"Most definitely." A grin showed on that freckled face sinfully and I groaned as he began to slowly thrust in me.

This sharp intake of breath was there as he kept his hold on my arms and moved easily with labored breaths leaving him. Cheeks starting to darken as he peered down to watch as he was moving into my body and I moaned. I swallowed thickly before beginning to pant heavily and he moved hands along my arms to soon find my upper body. I moved hands to grip the pillow I was propped against and he situated me as I was more comfortably with my head resting in the fluff.

" _A-Ah_ ," I jerked with eyes closing and tightened when he found my prostate, in turn making him moan. Hands were gripping my hips, forearms resting along my thighs as I pressed against him to start moving in his rhythm that he began to pick up on. We were both moaning as it felt good and I soon jerked with a pained breath as I arched.

"F-Fuck…" A curse was out from him as my blue flames chased away the burns from his arms and I merely kept rocking against him, not bothered.

Ace leaned forward with his thrusts being quicker and I couldn't help, but get lost in those dark eyes that found me. Sputtering moans were followed with their usual cooing as I felt my stomach bundling tightly and I closed my eyes as I cried out lightly at the feel of him nailing that spot harshly, right on the verge. Fingers gripped as he soon let out a gasp with his next thrust and the warmth against my prostate sent me over the edge to follow as we both moaned against each other's lips since he moved closer. Rough pants left us as he captured my mouth and rubbed hands along my thighs.

"S-Sorry…" He whispered after we pulled back and this breathless chuckle left me.

"As long you don't burn inside— _ha_ —or a certain part, I don't mind, yoi…" I smiled to him as he soon returned with his own and kissed me deeply whilst slipping out. A groan briefly left me as I soon moved a hand to tug at his cheek, making him whine as I pulled on him. "I was reading, damn it." This grin was on him as he laughed whilst I let go so he could go grab a rag.

Ace and I had thought the first time would be the only time for a bit, but it seems my phoenix did not cater to that much and made sure it happened more. The first week and a half after we did it was more of me initiating, which is probably why people were being braver since Ace was enjoying that I was being active with him, but this whole other week and a half has been him. My body wasn't complaining since _I_ won't feel sore after the activities like Ace does somewhat and I wanted him to be in good shape in case of any surprise attacks since we weren't exactly sure on where Teach was—we assumed he would linger near Red Line. Though, I think my body also wanted to get it out of the way since in a few days we would be at the island to drop off the nurses.

Once cleaned up and having some lip play, his stomach growled for breakfast. The bell would be sounding any minute, but I wanted to read the last entry. We lingered with small chatters as he talked of his brother landing at Sabaody after seeming to disappear from radar again after Enies Lobby. A few other rookies were there as well and I wondered what would transpire. I figured maybe after all this and our family healed after what is to come, that we could eventually meet up with the Strawhats.

"Let me bring the food back." A pout showed and I sighed out as Ace was being persistent on eating in the room. I gave a look that was asking on why we would do such a thing and he frowned to that. "I know once we drop the nurses off I will have a slight lack of you for a while." That had me understanding with a deep breath leaving me as I soon smiled. Hands found his face as I brought him down for a kiss and he hummed in delight.

"That's fine…" I comment and let him pull back as he beamed in joy.

"Great, I'm going to get us something!" This chortle left me as he gave another peck to my lips before hopping up out of bed.

"I'll be here, yoi." A laugh left him as he was happy and leaving the room with it closing firmly behind him. Picking up the journal, I knew I would have time to finish it and went back to where I was on the final entry.

' _Last Entry_

 _Year 1029_

 _No more will this man torture people of the village and the families that tried to be there for him. Tiberius was stopped escaping in an underground tunnel and once I was released from my lock, I helped Arthur. The man came to save me as he promised and beside him was Gemma. The two were practically siblings with how similar they look, though Gemma had a soft look upon her as her rubber abilities provide such even when she is terrifyingly strong. I wonder sometimes how I had been so lucky to meet such nice people and able to find a purpose in my life instead of just going by the days for a ruler who didn't care about anyone, but himself._

 _Arthur is exceptionally stunning, I could not express how much that man brought a stir in me. The phoenix does not care for anyone but me and yet… Arthur was so easily accepted, as if knowing he was the one. I wonder on most occasions if it was because of his fire he withholds, but my phoenix thrummed otherwise. It was a splendid feeling he gave me without having to even touch me, but when he does—I can hardly contain myself, not that he minds when I do it in return now._

 _Besides my fancy, we have defeated Tiberius and he will no longer write amongst this journal. Anyone to find this, I do make haste on never letting a Marshall live if aware of one. Nothing but pure darkness fills their souls and betrays anyone close to them. I will protect the family as much as I can, knowing two of the three sons escaped earlier on with their mother. Hopefully the line thins out and that they_ _never_ _acquire that malicious fruit ever again._

 _To anyone reading this, I must inform you on what I have read myself. Besides being disgusted by such lashing of his quill, I noticed he noted on my powers. Yes, I am_ _Cole_ _, the phoenix he so craved for. But, you need to realize that though he cannot cancel my powers or use his against me because of some balance of nature, I_ _cannot_ _heal others. It was a trial, but I have discovered when healing Arthur that I am permanently burdened with a scar instead of him. This means their wounds can potentially kill me as I transfer the wound to myself, but cannot use my phoenix abilities to heal the wound once upon myself. I would merely heal as someone else normally would and that means if the wound is serious enough,_ _I can die_ _._

 _Tiberius's reign is over and I pray that any Marshall left will be killed on sight for the sinister blood that flows through them. They are undeserving of the initial D and tainted themselves by this occurrence. May all Marshalls face the wrath of the Maiden and to go extinct from the face of this planet._

 _Cole_

 _Known among the D families as: The Maiden's Light'_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:: I am updating again~! I just get excited for you all to know as well! I can't help but update since I am basically finished! So, um, I really don't want to say anything for one of the questions of reviews and I just can't say more, but if a warning is needed for chapter then it will be placed-if necessary. This chapter is very much needed although short and sets up for everything else.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Maiden's Light**

After Ace and I had eaten breakfast, I went to tell Oyaji of my discoveries and what Cole wrote. He found it humorous that Cole and Arthur were in a type of relationship, like Ace and I, but I just gave him a look on that. What we discussed is how Gemma possibly had the same fruit as Luffy and also of my devil fruit. I knew there had to be consequences of sorts and that's when Oyaji made me swear to never try it for him. That hurt deeply as I knew I wouldn't be able to heal him properly anyways. It was for wounds, but he would still pass shortly after and I know he would want to go during battle fighting with his sons.

I swore I wouldn't.

Now the nurses have been dropped off along with Maybelle giving me one last report and a somber look with an apology. I knew she was hurting as much as I was and I merely nodded at that point. Oyaji and I decided we would announce it to the commanders today, a day after sailing off from where the nurses are resting. Every part of me flustered in anxiety as I needed to get to the meeting now, but had to pick up one last thing.

The rolled-up parchment felt like it weighed a ton and I gazed upon it with a grimace. This was the contract written up when Oyaji's health first started to show signs of failing. I held it delicately before moving to the meeting room as I knew everyone had to either be there or on their way. Everyone was busy with getting everything checked over multiple times and adjusting anything whilst talking amongst one another to make sure things sounded right.

I entered the open door to notice I was the last of the commanders and firmly closed the door behind me. Moving to my place next to Oyaji, he pointed to stand next to him instead and I kept my face from showing anything different. Once everyone settled down, my arms crossed as I viewed them all plainly and ignored the stares of curiosity on why I had been standing.

"My sons, there is something important that must be discussed before we reach our allies and destination. Please be quiet through my explanation." Oyaji began as most nodded in confusion and I looked down to the side, trying to keep up my appearance. "I know you are all aware of my age catching up to me, there is no denying such things come and with my past wounds playing a partial play in it all. But, my sons, I will not survive after this war."

"Wha… what?" Most stumbled with words and I let my gaze flicker among them all as they were confused. Eyes even flickered to me in guidance on if I knew, but they knew that's why I was standing there next to him. I knew and they all seemed to show desperation, especially Ace as I knew it would be hard on him as one of the newest commanders and I tried to protect him from finding out of my own turmoil on the matter.

"I have a scheduled eight months left without war pertaining to the limit." I let my free hand grip a bicep, staying strong in appearance. "We have known for a while now, Maybelle catching it early on and able to help figure a rough estimate on everything." It hurt seeing their faces show so much fear on losing our father and I knew I had to be strong for them. "It was my decision to have something set up," a hand was out towards me and this had me shift to uncross arms and hand over the parchment. It was soon handed over to his left as Jozu carefully grabbed it whilst unravelling it. I kept steady as all looked to the third commander who then flickered eyes to us and I think he caught my own gloom reflecting out.

"' _When I, Edward Newgate, shall pass—the position of Captain will be handed to one who has earned the place rightfully so and will be exceptional. I place my sons in the care of their brother, Marco the Phoenix, to take my place as Captain and wish that my sons to accept this position for he is the most suited._ '" Eyes found me in shock, though most had a knowing look, but I kept silent on the matter. "Maybelle signed as a witness to the contract." Jozu explained and a flicker of emotions were going through all of them. This isn't easy to take in, not at all, and I knew this would hit them hard, but it needed to be said so more are in understanding to comfort the others.

"I had planned to not say anything," Oyaji began as I was the one to convince him to make an announcement to the commanders at least. "But I knew Marco was right, your brothers will need more support than what only Marco and Maybelle can provide." They seemed to be letting it settle in and I knew this was going to be hard, but needed.

"Though a contract is made," I looked to Vista as he stared with a gaze to us, "no one else would had been better suited for the position. Marco is the only one who could possibly take over for you, Oyaji." That brought a swelling in me, seeing other's nod in agreement at the way Vista seemed to read their minds.

"We understand why you would make such a contract though," Curiel began as he scratched behind his ear, hat shifting as he did so. "If you had passed, some may have been hasty and maybe lose hope as soon as anything could happen."

"This way, Marco is not alone on getting everyone under control." Blenheim commented as I noticed some start to get themselves back to mind on what is happening. A rumbling chuckle left Whitebeard as I looked to see his proud grin across his face.

"That's my boys, I expect nothing less! Guararara!" A sigh left me with how he could be so light hearted on these matters, but a smile found me too as I _could_ understand how he felt. I was proud of my brothers for showing to be considerate and going with a strong standing on everything. My eyes found Oyaji as he looked to me and this knowing was in me on that look.

"That was all that needed to be addressed, are there any other concerns?" I asked firmly whilst they were still shocked on what they have been told, so they shook heads. "Then the meeting is dismissed, you may stay if you like." I comment whilst a few hesitatingly got up from their seats. To show it was alright, I excused myself from the meeting room and began for Gill to check on our route.

"Marco," my name came out as I soon stopped out on the deck and turned to see Jozu and Vista—the one who was speaking—as they caught up to me. "Come with us for a minute?" A thought was there in my head, but knew Gill could handle everything and I nodded as they moved. We found Jozu's room, the door larger in size, but in no way as big as Blamenco's or Atmos's. Once settled into the room, they looked to me in apprehension.

"Why didn't you at least tell one of us?" Jozu began and this sigh left me as I ruffled my hair.

"We didn't want anyone to know until a later date, you know there are stories of the Youth Fountain or the Glacier of Everlasting. Oyaji has been ready and we all know he would rather go down in battle if given the option." I mention and Vista shook his head before grasping my shoulder.

"We wouldn't have mentioned it if need be, but Marco… this is not good for you to burden for so long."

"Goodness, you are going to sound like Maybelle, yoi."

"That's because Maybelle is right to be concerned," Jozu butted in before shifting to sit onto the ground, still almost towering me from the position change. Arms crossed over his chest as he looked upon me and this breath left me in exhaustion. "We have known you long enough to see your stress and worry."

"We had wanted to approach sooner, but we decided to let Oyaji handle it. Though, if it's because of our captain's health and state, then we should have been there sooner." Vista continued whilst motioning me lightly and it felt like the time before. "Come here, brother." A straining was in my throat as I felt my face grimace before shifting and Vista sat with Jozu.

This probably looked absolutely ridiculous to others, but as I rested my back to Vista's chest and sat there with Jozu's arms around us both, it only brought me comfort. They had done the same thing when Lavi passed to calm my festering and my phoenix tolerated such a thing as it rarely happened and it helped with each of our stress levels. I brought feet up to rest on Jozu's crossed legs and let myself relax against Vista as he held onto me as well. We three have been together since basically the beginning and grew stronger in bonds of sworn brothers as they became commanders alongside me.

We helped one another before becoming commanders as well and it was interesting seeing when they are upset. Our wills are strong and we usually take on the burden of others more than most. We needed another strong individual, which is usually Oyaji, but we also made do with one another. Jozu and Vista have needed comfort and we accommodate to how that individual needs it. They still respect my limitations though and I always linger near or next to them without too much contact, but even my phoenix knew when more attention is needed. As the time with Lavi, we were all upset and needed to take the necessary methods.

Resting in my spot, I brought my sash end up to rub fingers along it and we heard a knocking at the door. I could tell immediately on who it was and Jozu made a pat to my leg. I mentioned not minding and Vista agreed before Jozu let out an affirmed tone. The door opened behind Jozu and quickly closed before boots roughly hit the wood. I flickered eyes up to notice a concerned look at us all and focused on me with a cringe. Arms were moving and I noticed the other two were inviting Ace into the hold as he soon joined it without hesitation.

"Marco, you should have told us." Ace quickly spoke out as he was sideways in my lap and hands returned around us. "You stupid bird, taking on so much." He spoke lowly whilst pulling me into his hold with my face shoved into his neck and I felt a crack in my threshold.

"Aye, we are here for you, brother…" Jozu rumbled out and Vista confirmed with a hum.

That broke my wall down as I felt my arms tighten around Ace and my body trembled. Sobs began to leave me as everything was coming upon me full force in realization. I was **losing** my captain, my first ever accepted friend by my phoenix and me, my _father_ —and there was nothing I could do. It felt heavy, the weight on my shoulders and I knew my tail ringlets had appeared as they usually do when I am overwhelmed. Someone who stands tall and is one of my main supports in my life is _dying_. I was sailing him to his _death_ and though he wants that, I would never want that. I had no choice in the matter and never wanted to accept something like this.

"It's going to be okay, Marco…" Vista reassured as they had a hold of me and my whole body just shook as I couldn't stop my sobbing.

"We are here for you." Ace came with after and then a deep voice followed from Jozu.

"All of us are."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:: I am closing my poll on my page and hopefully post a first part on the story for them! It's gotten so long so it will be a short chapter story! Hope you all will look forward to that! Anyways, so things pick up!**

 **Sit tight and enjoy the ride~!**

* * *

 **The Maiden's Light**

Thatch and Izo had significantly grown closer, amusing Oyaji to no end as they displayed it in front of the others. They were more teasing and taunting than Ace and I were, making the others be entertained. I figured they had comforted each other as well on the news and maybe just clicked everything into place, wanting Oyaji to see his two sons happy together. It brought our spirits up whilst Ace took my words to heart about the touching thing. He made sure to counter balance it with more affection to me.

Though, he could have hold off as I addressed our allies who were either staring in confusion or amusement. Of course, I acted unfazed to the certain second commander latched to my back and when Oyaji would rumble lightly in his own amusement. If anything, Ace fell asleep latched to me as I was talking and somehow stayed attached as I shifted around to the other three allies who just showed up as I was discussing things.

"Are you following the trend?" The question was out as I heard a monkey squeak along with it and snorted.

"Unfortunately, it would be awkward to have relations with a monkey, so no I am not, Doma." I humored him as he laughed with his chimp squeaking out in its own type of excitement of the joke.

"He looks heavy." Someone commented and I looked over with a chortle.

"I'm quite used to it, thank you for your concern, Squard." The man laughed as he kept a grin towards the second commander and I told them along with McGuy showing on what is going on.

As far as I am aware of, these were our allies for now; these three plus seven others which included our three Black Moby's. I continued to discuss so they may inform their crews and gather what they could, the island practically being tense from how many of the allies gathered around it, taking turns to dock as we awaited away from the island so there was enough room, but we did have a few commanders sent out with some of our division brothers for last minute supplies and a bit of food rations.

The commanders were told of not mentioning about Oyaji and they all understood. This is another reason I think Ace latched to me, wanting to give me attention and needed it in return. After we settled down last night, I could see the anxiety in him, trying to hide it. I merely coaxed him with talking to him about some more stories and it seemed to help. Every part of me wishes I could prevent him from this war and just envelope him in a protective bubble. I knew I couldn't do such a thing, especially to someone like Ace. The fiery spirit he has and the way that he was with everything to do with family made me happy to see his determination. So, I did what I could do for now and help protect his mind from the inevitable and make sure to help soothe the thoughts.

"Commander Ace~!" Some of the men shouted up and I flickered a gaze to notice them on a second landing with faces of humor and slight impatience. I continued talking to the allies as I noticed the stir behind me and the body gripped tighter with a low groan from the disturbance. "Commander Ace~! We need you to come help us! The others are pulling up!" Our allies were pursing lips—trying not to laugh—and somewhat watched as the one behind me shifted, but did not move. Pausing, I soon soothed legs to loosen and noticed the three watching as I soon grabbed both hands and quickly flopped my lover to be fully on the ground.

"And once we reach—" I began continuing as if nothing happened.

"You stupid turkey!" The complaint came out as Ace sat up with a growl and I lowly cooed to him with eyebrows raised. "I was going!"

"Stop delaying, firebrat." I scolded whilst he stuck his tongue out and quickly rolled away as my heel came at him, hitting to the deck instead in a loud thumping noise—holding back to not crack the wood, but just barely. That had him snickering as he made his getaway and was running cheerfully to our brothers who complained that he was taking too long. The three by me were holding in their own chuckles whilst I continued where I was as if nothing happened just moments beforehand.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

We had started sailing towards the first island, our allies sailing leisurely behind us and I was making sure to be attentive on what was going on. I had been in my room working on something when I heard the sound of lighter, running feet coming my direction. It was easy to pick it out from everyone as Haruta—whilst sensing his specific aura—and figured either something between the brothers or the newspaper. The door opened quickly as I was already facing the door to see the newspaper in hand and a look of concern.

"O-Oyaji wanted you to handle this." The paper was out towards me, confusing me on what could only have me handling something since if this was about Teach he would have merely handed the paper over without a word since I would know to go to our captain. I moved to soon take the paper and the front page made my heart drop as I stared to it calmly, not wanting to alarm Haruta.

"Go… Go get Ace and say nothing. I will handle this, yoi." The words left me lightly as he soon nodded and quickly ran out to go get the younger commander. I swallowed heavily as I read quickly on the article before folding it to rest under my arm as I leaned to my dresser. Feeling Ace coming along, I steeled myself with a few twitches of my face to hold a strong appearance.

"What's up, my turkey?" The words were out before he even entered the room and I gave him a look.

"Close the door and sit down." I merely told him and this look was there, realizing I was being serious. A nod left him as he did as I said before moving to the bed to sit on it. "I want you to listen to me, yoi." This confusion showed, but he kept quiet and nodded whilst I breathed out. "I want you to remember what is going on here, okay? Focus on everything going on here."

"What's going on?" Ace jumped in after my sentence and I soon moved up to him with a gaze. "I know we are at war, I won't get distracted. This is too important to just throw away!" The words left him and I soon moved to sit down next to him whilst holding out the newspaper. Dark orbs flickered to it before he grasped it and flipped to look at the cover.

It hurt, the _dread_ settling there on his face and I noticed him gripping to it tightly. He frantically skimmed over it, trying to find if it was a joke or not. I knew that look all too well with a few other brothers who had a friend or an island important to them and finding out something happens. This was completely personal; Ace's little brother had disappeared. Not just a type of sailing along and no word, they reported that one of the Shichibukai had a devil fruit that with one touch could send any person to another island. All of the Strawhats have _disappeared_ and no doubt each went to a different island.

"I… I…" My eyes watched him carefully, noticing the inner battle of being a protective older brother brewing. Then he was battling with the fact that we had our own matters to attend to and wouldn't abandon the family.

"We need you here, Ace." The words left me carefully and he was able to pull his eyes away from the article. Eyes searched me as I kept a calmness, knowing that is what he needed the most along with reassurance. "I know you want to go to Luffy, yoi. If it helps any, we can search for him _after_ the battle." The words were coaxing as he cringed, trying to hold back those festering emotions. "We need you here, your division needs you here… I … I need you here." The last part was strained, not wanting to say something like that and he had a bit of a surprised look. "Just be patient, yoi. Let us handle one thing at a time. If your brother is anything like you say, then he will probably find a place that will be no issue for him—this luck you always mention." That had him smile a bit and I noticed as a hand moved to grasp my sash. I let him, knowing he wouldn't do anything to harm it and he soon tossed the paper to the bed.

"I'm going to throttle him when I see him." The words came out as he moved to grasp around my body and legs were over mine. A chortle left me at hearing that as he rested his head to my shoulder and I began to rub his back. "Nah, Marco…?"

"Hmm, yoi?" I had eyes resting close and let myself enjoy the fact that he could seek comfort in me.

"The first time we had done it… what were you really going to say afterwards?" A hum of confusion left me and that him shift as I soon met his gaze. "You suggested on taking a shower, but it felt like you wanted to say something else." I flickered eyes to the side in thought back to when that happened and felt the thrumming in my body. Realization was through me and this slight huff left me.

"I was still catching my bearing and said what I wanted to say." Eyes found his and I could see the disbelief there, but I stayed steeled to my words.

"Liar."

"Ace, what are you getting at?" I merely questioned and this look was there as he tilted his head a bit.

"Maybe I wanted you to say it?"

"Say what?"

"No, it's not as special, stupid turkey." A snort left me at those words biting back, but happy to know he was feeling better. Though, I knew he was merely distracted and I lowly cooed with a hand moving to rub my head. "You don't have to, stupid old man." That had me notice a hand stroking along ringlets and I silently cursed the fluke as I didn't want to show my frenzy. We sat there as he held to me and breaths were smoothly leaving him, somewhat dousing off and I rested my head against his.

"I do love you…" It was spoken softly into his hair and eyes were closed as I noticed his temperature rise.

"Thank you…" It was a whisper and I cooed to him, making him chuckle with arms gripping around my body tighter. "I love you, too… I never thought I would feel this kind…" The words were trailing off, one of his narcoleptic fits settling in.

"Me either, yoi."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Ace had reassured me that he wouldn't try to run off, knowing Luffy can handle himself, but I knew he would want to do something later if nothing came up about his brother. That was fine, but it was close to us reaching the second island of possibilities for battle, so we focused more on that. We paused in the ocean, anchoring in spot with our men organizing themselves better and letting them sleep as much as they wanted—just like the previous time.

"You needed me, Oyaji?"

"Yes," a finger tapped to the arm rest and I moved to jump up where he tapped. He let me stand as he hummed lightly whilst looking over to the ocean, a fellow ally somewhat in view. It wasn't what he was viewing at, facing towards the bow more, but still at the ocean. "Tomorrow morning I want you to scout forward again. Don't get too close, my boy. I just want you to sight out if they are at the island or nearby there." The words were the same from the island before and had me nodding.

"Of course," the words left me as I had a hand in pocket and lazily stood.

"How is Ace?" A small smile found me, knowing that was most likely the main reason he wanted to speak with me and just gave it a few days for my lover to calm down.

"He will stay focused, but I do foresee him being antsy later if no news about Strawhat." A nod was there, grey eyes viewing me before he rested an elbow and his fingers rubbed to his chin. "Was there anything else, yoi?" I questioned noticing that he was pondering along something, but he merely sighed out with a smile and small rumble.

"No, I expect you to sleep as much you can for the flight and to return by nightfall." This slight bow left me as I shifted sideways with a look to him.

"Do you wish for me to inform you of my leave like before?"

"As always." A smile was on me as I shifted to jump down and he hummed lightly, making me pause. "Make sure to bring Ace along with you again. I will need to watch over the cheeky brat and hope he don't fuss this time." That had me snort and voice agreement since the second commander would no doubt try to come along again and that could cause problems.

The only thing left to do was inform other commanders that I would be resting and not to bother me unless it is an emergency. Jozu and Vista offered to eye my door this time so they could stop anyone—since before a few people did, not knowing of my needed sleep—and I appreciated it as long as it didn't interrupt what they are doing. Then again, once I reached my room, I hope they wouldn't stop Ace only because I knew I slept better with him around. I mean, I'll sleep fine, but it was nice to have him there and feel that reassurance.

That's how it was some time in the late evening, feeling a body pressed to mine. I had embraced Ace with a smile as he pressed his head to my chest and was mumbling lightly. Nothing reached me coherently, but I enjoyed that he was letting me sleep with no real interruption, though, he probably already knew on why I needed it like the first island.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N:: HELLO LOVELIES~! I am here for your dose of the Maiden's Light~!**_

 _ **Enjoy~!**_

* * *

 **The Maiden's Light**

"Damn it, Ace…" A low groan left me as dark eyes met mine and I could see the playful look. Then he began to harshly suck to my cock instead of that teasing play he was just doing and it caused me to grip unruly hair tightly.

This moan left him as I did a slight roll of hips and I enjoyed the slight vibration he caused along my length. A low cooing was there, encouraging him to get to the chase, but to thoroughly enjoy himself. He began bobbing his head with cheeks hollowing more on certain times. Moans lowly came out of me as I put my head back into the pillow more, my other hand coming up to grip onto it as well. I massaged his head a little bit as he sucked on the head before I noticed his mouth shift open.

It was like a sweet victory, being able to grip hair and take control of his mouth better. I thrusted in his mouth, careful not to hurt him, but he seemed to enjoy it when I accidently did it the first time. Ace had finally been able to return the favor and my body reacted with shoving him down more. It startled him, but the next time around he wanted to do it and I had been surprised.

A moan left me with a cooing at the end as he sucked harshly on that last shift and I shivered at the coiling. He knew how to set me off after just some times and I couldn't help but just let him. No resistance was there as I panted with my head back and gripped the pillow more. Small jerks left me as he soon moved himself down fully and that caused me to jolt with a sharp intake of breath as I came. I relaxed my hand as he slowly pulled away whilst swallowing and gave a tongue out, making me chortle.

As I caught up with my breathing, lips kissed and nipped up my torso and I lazily watched him. Eyes flickered up at me whilst I gave him a smile and he grinned before kissing some more. That had me chuckle whilst he got closer and then lips were on mine after I got my breathing under control. Our lips moved together and I hummed in delight at the fact he would pay attention to me—knowing I was off to scout.

"I'll behave, stupid birdie." I cooed to him at the name calling and gave a look as he grinned cheekily. "I love you, Marco…" That had my chest festering and that stupid sing-song tone left me, making him grin wider with a light laugh. He was happy that it came out, even after I bit my lip to prevent anything more. "I love you, too, birdie-bird." A chortle left me at hearing that and felt lips kissing at mine chastely.

"Love you, too, yoi." The whisper left me along lips and felt this stir within me, a bit conflicting, but I didn't dwell on it. "I have to get up now."

"I know, old man." A smile was there as he shifted to give more kisses and I followed suit as we were sitting up now whilst I moved my underwear on correctly.

"Try not to get too bored. Or annoy the other's _too_ much." I joked with him as he was getting up and made a complaint towards me as I chuckled.

" _Funny_." A tongue was out at me whilst I pulled on pants and began on sandals. He had shorts on and brought my shirt, sash, and belt over. "Nah, Marco?"

"Hmm?" I hummed whilst standing up and he was looking to my sash.

"Can I hang onto it while you're gone?" A bit of surprise was through me on the question and noticed how eyes flickered along the light blue cloth.

"Are you going to get it dirty, yoi?" I asked whilst tugging on my purple shirt and left it open like usual as he gave those slightly puffed cheeks and pouty lips.

"As if, stupid pineapple." A chuckle left me as I moved up to him whilst shifting to kiss at a cheek, making him huff out.

"Then take good care of it." Pulling back again, surprise was there and I knew he had been asking on a whim. This wide grin was there as he gripped to it and put my belt to the side.

"How do you put this thing on?!" The question was there as he had it behind him whilst pulling on sides. A chuckle left me as I began helping him adjust to his waist and he was grinning with excitement.

We soon made our way out of the room, my waist feeling bare without the sash and belt, but seeing Ace's face was enough to fill up that void. Not many were on deck, but the ones that were smiled in our direction as Ace had hands behind his head as he walked with me. Everyone could see the sash around him and by a mere glance, I noticed they were amused by the sight. Approaching the giant chair, Oyaji was already rumbling in chuckles when we first came around the corner. There was this fondness there as he stared to the sash around Ace and gave me a smile.

The sash was a present that Oyaji got me after my orange one had been tattered beyond repair. I didn't have an attachment to that one and had shrugged it off, but Oyaji got me the light blue one of special material that is hard to destroy. It brought a warmth in me to receive such a thing, not really expecting that and I began to treasure it after that. That's why when a merchant came up to grab at it with mentions of making so much from it, I about decapitated him. Luckily, I was able to contain myself with a harsh glare and low coo of threat as I told him to back off. Jozu had been with me the first time it had ever happened—yes, many merchants still did it on occasion—and he even gave a harsh glare to the merchant for touching it.

"Good morning, my boys!" We were greeted once closer and Ace was moving over with a bounce in his step.

"Morning, Oyaji! Look how cool I look!" He stated up whilst jumping up and climbing the rest up over the knee to do a stance.

"It fits you, son! Guararara!" A snort left me as I stood there and notice him move his hand whilst a transponder snail was on it. "Take this, Marco." I grasped to it and put it into a pocket for safe keeping whilst giving a look to our captain. There was merely a grin there, but I could tell grey eyes had a look of uncertainty. Not wanting to worry Ace, I did not comment on it and merely smiled.

"I'll be back a bit after dinner, before the sun completely sets tops." The words left me in a matter of fact tone and I received a nod.

"No promise on saving you food, birdie!" That made me snort with a slight eye roll before shifting to leave with a hand up.

"Just save me some peaches, yoi."

"Oh, I can do that! See you soon, Marco~!" I had moved to the railing and stepped up onto it before shifting to look back with a smile. Oyaji had that look lingering, but grinned nonetheless and my lover was bouncing lightly with a grin.

"Be back soon." The words left me as I shifted forward to fall and transform into my zoan form.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Flying to the island took until close to lunch time and saw nothing as I approached. I didn't get too close and let myself fly around it to inspect for any signs of docking. Not even a small boat or prints in the sand were found, so I began back for the ship. There was something off a little, though, at one area and I made my way over to some rocks jutting out of the water. Circling a few times, inspecting to see if anyone lingered since you can never be too careful, I landed at the top whilst pulling out the transponder snail to report in.

 _Purupurupurupurupuru…._

 _Purupurupuru—gacha!_

" _Hello?"_ The background noise of my brothers made me smile as I crouched in my spot while holding the snail.

"Nothing appears to have been on the island, no ships docked."

" _Then we should head for the next one."_ This noise left me as I viewed towards the water a bit and I heard a hum. _"What is it, son?"_

"Something is unsettling about the water, yoi. So, if we sail this way, we would need to proceed with caution." The comment came out and this noise left him in agreement. There was shouting of excitement in the background and I really enjoyed hearing my brothers like that. These days would be the last moments of joy being thrown around so carefree. We would bounce back, but it would take some time to be at this extent again.

" _I see. Well, return home for now and then we will figure out what to do then."_ A noise left me in confirmation and he rumbled lightly. _"See you soon, my boy."_

"Aye, until then." I smiled whilst hanging up the snail and stood up to put it away. Turning to leave, there was a pop noise and I was delayed in response as I felt searing pain to my back, ribs taking the impact. The tug was there and soon the suppression of powers. A curse left me as I soon turned to block the weapon coming at me with my sandal heel. A lanky male with wings was there with a grin and I wondered where he came from.

 _The water_ …

"We can't have you disrupting the Captain's plans, Mythical zoan." The words there had me wonder on why he would specifically label that and he pulled back with a twirl of his sword before him. "Plus, you have been snooping too much into history for your own good." That only made me gaze to him as I had a leg slightly raised and ignored the throbbing in my back.

The sword slashed out at me again as he had swooped forward for the attack and I easily defended myself. The only problem was that it wasn't a very big rock and I can't transform. When I was able to kick him away good enough, I reached a hand back to try and pull out the small harpoon type of weapon, I assume. It made me grit teeth as I could tell the spikes apart of it were only tearing more at my insides and skin. Blood was felt soaking to my pants after fully getting my shirt in its trail. I was making it worse and staggered lightly at the throbbing it brought, but kept eyes on the man who smirked.

"Go ahead, you are making this easier on me." An amused tone was there as I grimaced lightly whilst ripping the weapon out finally to toss it to the side. "Oh? Good job! On that one anyways." A pain was through my thigh, making me sharply snap my head to notice someone peering out of the water with another small harpoon ready on a crossbow. "How many more before you finally give?"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

It took seven of them to bring me down, mostly getting hit multiple times so I wouldn't dodge any after ripping one out. I looked like a pin cushion by the end of it and don't remember much after passing out from the blood loss. When I awoke, I was healed fully, but chained in seastone whilst in a prison of sorts. A breath left me in slight annoyance on being caught like this and felt disappointed in myself for it to happen in the first place.

"You seemed to be missing something, Commander?" The mocking tone was there and I knew he had been there, but I merely ignored his presence. No answer left me as I gave a bored expression, clearly unimpressed. A cold lingered along my feet I had out with hands behind my back to not be able to use. I could tell my snail was gone and wondered if he tried anything or not. "Ah? I do believe what you are missing is hanging around a certain second commander's waist. Zehahahahaha!" He laughed a little louder as I gave a glare to that comment and he grinned. "No matter, I'm collecting all three of you anyways, so you will be able to see that sash soon enough." Confusion left me as I soon heard the door open to the side and he was moving open the door of my cell. It wasn't like I could move with the chains around my torso and surely connected to the wall as they went past my hands.

"Huh? Where am I?!" The voice is unfamiliar to me as I soon noticed a figure kicking a bit and then felt a dread fill my stomach at the sight of that _hat_. "What's the deal, weird pie bastard?!" The question was out and I watched as they locked him to the side and dark eyes found me. "Oh! Your hair is cool, confused pineapple man!" A sigh left me at hearing that, almost not wanting to believe the nickname stories I have heard.

"Don't worry, you will receive the last soon enough." Teach walked away in laughter and his henchmen were gone as well.

"Eeeehh?" The confusion was there and I wish I could rub my head at this predicament.

"Ace is _not_ going to be happy, yoi…" The words left me whilst the other bounced lightly at the name I said.

"Ah! You know Ace?!" Seeing the large grin, I smiled at that and shifted lightly to view him.

"Of course, I am the first commander and he is of the second position."

"Oh~! You are one of Ace's friends?! So cool, confused pineapple man!" It would take me a moment to adjust to such a name call as Ace already warned me that he would probably keep calling me that.

"My name is Marco and the entire crew considers to be brothers. And why am I confused?"

"I'm Luffy! I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" The reply came first to introduce himself and I eyed the bandages on him, curious on if he was wounded severely. "Oh, and because the leaves are supposed to be green!" That look there of pure innocence of his explanation caused a surprise in me before I laughed lightly.

"Just call me pineapple man, yoi."

"Okay! Whatever you say, pineapple man!" At least I lowered the nonsensical name. "So, where are we?"

"Well, you know the guy captured us and I have a feeling we are in his ship, possibly underwater." The words left me in contemplation as the pressure was different feeling when underwater and he hummed lightly whilst looking around in thought.

"Nah! I wanted to ride on Sunny as my first coated ship! This is no fun~!" The whine left him and I could see the similarities of the two.

"We seem to be here because of history related things."

"Sounds boring."

"It was when I read it." I admitted lightly, but only on the parts Tiberius had written out. Learning of the history itself was very fulfilling, though it was a small amount of it only.

"You're not a D, though?" I looked at Luffy, noticing the more serious underlining their as he viewed me quizzically—he must have figured it had to do with the D bloodline, maybe a hunch he got.

"No, I am not, but I harbor a mythical zoan that can contend with this guy's power, unlike other devil fruits, yoi." The words left me as I soon moved to cross a leg over the other and adjusted to lean back to the wall, hands not as uncomfortable. "Basically, your ancestors of D have made his family upset. They banished the Marshalls and so they have a deep-seated hatred for the other D families, but more specifically Gol, Monkey, Jaguar, and Trafalgar." The words left me, giving Luffy a minute to fully process that all and gave a nod. "So, right now he is targeting three major people; one that contends with his power, one from the Monkey family, and also one from the Gol family." The words left me, a bit upset that Teach knew of Ace's descent and I noticed some shifting as dark eyes looked to me in questioning.

"You… you know of Ace's name?"

"Of course, he told Oyaji and me a little after he joined and before he became commander for the second division."

"And what do you think of that, pineapple man?" A snort left me as he looked so serious but still used the nickname.

"Does it matter who your parents are, yoi? We are who we are by what we do ourselves. No one should judge someone because of their biological parents. In the end, we are all children of the sea." The words left me, eyes watching me the whole time before he was grinning with a laugh.

"Shishishi! I like you, pineapple man!" This snort left me because of that and the thought of at least appeasing Ace's brother. Maybe he wouldn't be bothered by the fact we were together? "So, this bastard is going after Ace now?"

"Yes, yoi."

"Oh… then I guess I have to kick his ass." A chortle left me at seeing his determined look and I merely closed eyes. "Nah, pineapple man?!" I hummed in response, but did not look to him and just tilted my head. "I have an idea!" Eyes opened at that and I looked to him, seeing that grin and knowing it very well. It was the same look Ace got when he formulated pranks or unorthodox fighting.

 _Well, we don't have many options…_

"Tell me what you got, Strawhat."


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N:: I tried my absolute best to do the fighting parts!**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoy it!**_

* * *

 **The Maiden's Light**

I was right, completely unconventional and I would surely be given looks for agreeing to such an _eccentric_ plan. Ace's plans have more thought than this and I couldn't believe Luffy has gotten by with such strategies— _or lack of_ —but assumed his crew helps adjust to it. Though, part of me doubts that and wonders how his crew didn't go insane from such nonsense. There wasn't much else to do and I had a feeling that I wasn't going to win on any other plan. So, here we are going with this completely sketchy and vague plan of his.

 _Let's just hope it works._

"Please, don't get me killed, Strawhat. Your brother wouldn't care too much if I do die, yoi." I mention whilst he laughed and was wiggling around in his spot. They didn't see him as much threat as me so they just had him handcuffed to the floor, but it was seastone since he whined occasionally about it.

"You'll be fine, pineapple man!" That grin was there and it was so strikingly similar to how Roger used to grin. It was a crazy world we lived in and this smile found me along with a breath. Just minutes ago, we had to of surfaced, the jostling of the ship had been there with everything not sounding as hollow.

The sudden jerk of the ship had Luffy looking around and this smile found me, "and it has begun."

"Oh, the war you mentioned?" The question was there and the echoing of shouts along with orders was there.

"Yes, he declared war on us as you noticed in the paper. No doubt the family is even more upset with me here and if they know of you, that is just adding more fuel to the fire." I comment and he hummed lightly and we moved along with the ship.

"Why me?"

"We _all_ know about you. Ace always shows off your achievements, yoi. You have a place on our crew bounty wall as well because since you are Ace's little brother—then you are our little brother." The words left me seriously and he was grinning widely whilst we vaguely paid mind to the rocking. A twinkle was in his eyes when the door sounded out and I snorted at that.

"Oi! Are you guys losing yet?!" Luffy shouted whilst wiggling in his spot and this man showed.

"Ah! Strawhat! You _are_ here!" The guy looked a bit weird with his hair and having a pair of glasses of sorts—I wondered if his hair was supposed to resemble something of sorts.

"Eh? Do I know you?" That had the man stuttering incoherently whilst waving arms around.

"YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME?!" Luffy looked to the guy with his body tilting and I watched as it seemed to not click.

"What about me, Straw-chan~?!" A guy came spinning in a flurry and stopped with hands above his head.

"Gah! Bon-chan~! What are you doing here?!" Major confusion was through me noticing these random two people appearing and had to of already been on the ship.

"Ah, well, at the time it was the only true way to escape, though he merely let us all go. But, we overheard how he wanted to capture you, Straw-chan! So, we decided to come along! And it's true~! Spin, spin, I'm spinning~!" The guy was spinning again and showed a large smile as he soon stopped with his leg still up as well.

"I thought you had died after sacrificing yourself for us~!"

"Don't you know Okama never die~! Ah, right?" A snort left me at the tearful reunion and I cleared my throat.

"Strawhat?" I asked out to get Luffy's attention as he looked to me expectantly. "I do believe your friends could help us out of our predicament better than the plan before, yoi." The words left me, the other guy complaining that he was being utterly _ignored_ and forgotten.

"Oh, right! Get pineapple man and me out of here, Bon-chan!" Luffy grinned widely and I noticed the man twirling before a hand hit out against the other that was sulking.

"Mr. 3, could you make a key~?"

"Ah! You're the wax guy!" This Mister 3 started slapping a hand out with a look to Luffy.

"Took you long enough!" A short growl was there before the ship rocked roughly and then he situated. "Right, key…" I noticed he was by the door and getting it unlocked before this Bon person twirled in with the key snatched to get to Luffy first.

The other guy gave a fearful look to me as I watched him stoically with my head tilted, waiting for him to come free me. It seemed he was reluctant to do so, but did as Luffy had his hugging, tearful reunion. Once I was released from the chains and cuffs, I stood up whilst blue flames flickered over the parts that the chains scuffed against, startling Mister 3. Amusement found me as I soon noticed Luffy pumping his fist with a broad grin.

"Yosh! Let's go join the fight!" I had moved to grab him by the collar of his shirt, making him slip and be hanging in the air.

"Remember what I said, yoi. Teach is ours, but you can contend with whoever you want." A frown was to me, arms wailing as he whined out.

"No fair~!"

"He's ours to deal with. Plus, I am the only one to be able to resist his power properly." I mentioned whilst letting him go as he landed to his butt with a huff before jumping up to feet.

"Fine~! I'm kicking everyone else's ass!"

"And careful on fighting my brothers, if you could. Should probably inquire on who is who first." I mentioned lightly as Luffy was bouncing foot to foot and I noticed his eager nod. A part of me was hoping he was listening to me, but I also knew he wouldn't purposely fight us if we are also considered Ace's family. "Alright, let's go." That had him spring off out of the prison and the other two followed behind whilst I moved leisurely.

It was amusing as he reached outside first with a holler— _way to make an entrance_ —and I heard him punch some guy. That's when I heard Ace's confused voice, making me wonder if Teach said anything about Luffy yet. Then again… did Teach know of Luffy being his _sworn_ little brother? Anyhow, I moved to the door as those other two must have been to the side and noticed Luffy duck out of the way of an axe. Sandaled feet of his shifted away as I noticed the guy shift with his axe and I soon moved to block the weapon with my heel.

"No touching, yoi." I tilted my head to the burly man and that's when I heard shouts amongst the fighting.

"Commander Marco!" Quickly shifting I had kicked the guy as he flew back whilst I landed and Luffy was next to me with a shocked noise.

"You're like Sanji! He uses his legs a lot too!" Arms waved around whilst I looked to him amused and then he was putting a hand to his head, supporting the hat. "Eh, but he can't do blue flames like you, pineapple man. But he can do this cool leg flame thing!" That had me chortle whilst a shot fired out and went through me easily, making me flicker eyes over in bemusement. The guy realized his mistake, not being able to hide into the battle going on around us because a flaming fist was squaring him in the back into the ground. "Ace~!" The boy next to me cheered excitedly with bounces and my lover was looking relieved to us.

Then he punched Luffy with a holler, "you stupid little brother!" He was holding the other with vigorous shakes and I noticed my sash still on him. "What are you doing here?!"

"Shishihshi! Pineapple man said it was something to do with history! Whatever that means!" A grin was there with his arms out as if to shrug if it weren't for the fact that his shoulders were held. Dark eyes from Ace were to me for answers before I noticed the sparking relief shown.

"It seems Teach knows of the Marshall history, though I am not surprised. But he had planned to take us three because of what has happened in the past." This breath left him as he released his brother and a tremor was there as I noticed Oyaji engaged somewhat, making me worry slightly. "Try to remember what I said, Strawhat."

"Sure thing, pineapple man!" A hand was up with a grin whilst his friend was spinning to kick a guy away, the enemy trying to interrupt.

"Spin, spin~! Let's go Straw-chan~!"

"Hai, Bon-chan~!"

"Ah! Wait, Luffy! Don't get killed, you idiot!" Ace raved whilst his brother was laughing out and diving into the mess with excitement. A groan left my lover as I viewed him with a smile and he looked to me with one returning. "You stupid turkey…" That had his emotion flickering quick with a frown and I sighed out whilst tilting my head with hands to pockets.

"Sorry, yoi."

"You had us all worried when you didn't return!" I knew the fact that my clothes showing to have blood stains did not help him in the slightest.

"I'm sorry."

"And Oyaji was starting his rhythm because we decided to wait until morning!" Arms waved around and I watched him in bemusement, not at all bothered by the fighting around us.

"Ace," the name left me softly to grab his attention and he crossed arms with a frown to me. "I'm sorry for worrying you." I would be saying the same to everyone else, but for now this was more important to say. "And thank you for taking care of it so far, yoi." A huff left him before I glared eyes over at someone running our way with a sword and Ace twitched whilst throwing a fire column out. That had me chortle whilst a low cooing followed as I moved to bump against my lover. "Fight now, love later." The words left me in a matter of fact tone and he agreed whilst we jumped into the fray.

I was easily getting down the ravenous men and soon took to the sky. Curiosity was through me on why I hadn't noticed _someone's_ specific darkness lingering yet. If anything, it looked to just be some lower men battling and that's completely ignorant of Teach to do, but I do not doubt such a matter. If anything, that despicable man probably didn't intend to fight in this battle, merely a ploy to get to us.

I avoided the bullet coming at me, noticing the frequency to be different as that of a seastone bullet. It didn't surprise me, but the direction did as I circled whilst glancing to the island. A fair distance away, but I recognized that ignorant smug face that was next to a man with a rifle out towards me. Swooping, I avoided another bullet and circled back over to Oyaji as he seemed to be searching from our boat. Landing next to him, a grin was there as he was happy to see me.

"Oyaji, it seems the traitor lingers at the island. This is merely a ploy, I assume, and possibly have more in wait at the island. Also, no doubt his man may have been sniping us and our allies, yoi." The words left me and that had him viewing towards the island, most likely not able to notice them in detail. A hum left him in annoyance of this predicament and I cooed out. "Do you want me to inspect for more or do you wish to finish here more quickly?"

"What do you think, my boy?" Eyes looked to me as I straightened up lightly and gave a sigh, knowing he would do this to the very end.

"Atmos!" I shouted as the man was sweeping out some of the enemy and he paused to look back at me with acknowledgement. "Inform everyone we are to make haste! More possibly lie beyond the beaches!"

"Hai, Commander!" He began to inform the others near him and I gave a glance to our captain.

"Oyaji, I will send some to the ship to prepare on departure to the island. Do stay here, yoi." The words left me and this rumble of humor left him before going back to serious. "I know you want to have a bit more of a roulette, so hold until the island. We should be done here shortly." Our captain moved to be more on the ship and I watched him before moving to Izo.

After ordering Izo to the ship to prepare his own riflemen, I got many others to the ship to be ready and had allies informed. Once we got to a lower amount of the enemy crew, Oyaji ordered us all aboard. I knew he was going to sink the ship, but I suggested otherwise and he agreed. Ace blew up the ship and Curiel had sent a few cannon shots to the hull as well. I was reserving Oyaji's energy as we began for the island, having most stay away from being in sight since I am unsure of their forces. I flew above the ship to keep a tactical eye since the enemy hid within the trees. Some of our allies went around on the island so we could have all vantage points.

Waiting for a moment to fully find the island, I noticed the lingering darkness and didn't like the looks of it. I glanced to Jozu who was watching me the whole time and told the others to hold. My wings moved to go higher and I stayed close to the beach as I viewed the area. Making my way around by the ship, I gave a certain look before I felt something to me and then I righted myself as I heard laughter.

"L-Luffy!" Ace hollered in sputters as his little brother moved to my back and was making noises.

Rolling eyes, I merely went back over the beach area with a screech and the crews began to depart as they were given a warning. Oyaji also didn't waste time with being at the front of the Moby and I felt light bounces on my back. As Luffy leaned one way, I righted him as a way to show not to move yet and I circled back before rearing back at the sight of a net. We avoided it, arms grasping to my neck as he laughed out at the 'fun' ride and I moved to circle with a glare down. It was hard seeing anything and some of my brothers were in the woods now. I couldn't tell much of anything, but the sound of clashing was there and I moved to Oyaji.

We landed, Luffy jumping off and rolling next to our captain as Ace came over to punch him in the back of the head. Oyaji chuckled in amusement as I landed and gave a look towards the forest. "I'll drag him out, Oyaji." A look was there from our captain of approval and then I turned to the D brothers. "Keep everyone else off me and Oyaji." The two looked to me with nods and soon Luffy grappled to his brother. Transforming again, the two clung on and I wouldn't be bothered by such a short distance.

Taking off, we moved over the battle field as trees have fallen or were tipping over from the vigorous battle. Smoke lingered, that black shadow gone from sight right now and I knew the roaring of battle was showing of how everything was going more fiercely than the ship battle. As I assumed, they had the stronger players in waiting on the island. Flying overhead, Luffy chirped out and soon disembarked from my back with a shout for his friend and Ace sputtered in curses, but clung to me. I didn't go back for the rubber boy, knowing very well he should be fine and stayed on course. Ace adjusted on my back, hands moved away as he was sitting up more to view at the ground and I soared along the tree tops.

Sensing the traitor, I screeched out for Ace to get the hint and he disembarked from my back to take on a man I have heard is called Burgess. I flew over and soon dove into the woods easily and swept around a couple trees to find the traitor. A look of terror was there as he viewed upon me, I let out another screech and was showing I was out for blood. He dodged my talons the first sweep and I used a tree to push off back around to him. Feet moved as he tried to go through areas and then we made it to a clearing where I avoided some netting again. I attacked those who were hiding behind boulders to do such a trick.

My phoenix was in no mood for this nonsense and was blood thirsty. I moved along the path I sensed Teach, but was stopped as a body flew out. The flames flared as Ace tumbled through part of the field and I noticed the darkness sweeping right after him. I dove to protect the second commander before the darkness could reach him and then his figure was there from the darkness. Blue flames bristled and I felt the pain in my chest, being in phoenix form still as the seastone dagger was resting in me.

"Marco!" Hearing my lover's holler of panic, I snapped out of my state and talons scrapped along Teach.

Shouts of pain left him as he rolled away and soon used his darkness to drag him farther. I fell to the ground with low coos as my chest flared in aching whilst I tried to ignore it. Hands were to my body as Ace got me wrangled to my back and was gripping the hilt that didn't weaken him, wrapped in some type of cloth to prevent the seastone from touching the user.

"Hold on, I got you!" I calmed my body, letting him begin to take out the dagger before I noticed the shadow above him. My talons moved to push him away, causing him to make a protest since he didn't get the dagger out before the netting was over my body and pinning me down securely so I couldn't move wings. I moved my head and stared to Ace with a screech, hoping he understood to retrieve Oyaji. The plan to drag the traitor closer wasn't working and we were both targets. I was happy to see Ace roll out of the way of a sword from Lafitte and was beginning to the beach with the swordsman trailing.

"Zehahahaha! Caught in my trap again!" Teach was to the side of me, my talons trying to pull the netting off, but failing as it was tight. Feet moved closer as I let out threatening coos and narrowed eyes as he was next to me. "Don't worry, I will take care of Whitebeard's devil fruit after I extract it from him." Another laugh left him whilst he lifted a foot and brought it heavily down on the dagger hilt to have it drive deeper into my chest. Screeches left me in pain as I tried to get away from him as I noticed it puncture my lung and blood was coming from my beak.

"Get away from my son!" The strong tremor was there, sweeping over us and blowing Teach away. Ace was there again as Oyaji moved to be on the other side to face the traitor. "This world does not need any more Marshalls!" The voice exclaimed powerfully as he shifted his weapon out and then Ace fully got the dagger out and tried to get the netting off.

That's when Vista swept in with Thatch to get the seastone off me. Our captain engaged with Teach effortlessly and I began to heal once they got the net from me whilst moving to take on the enemy pirates that started invading the field. Some of our brothers also broke through to join the fiasco and Ace was showing flames brightly as I stood in human form with a low growl. I moved to grab Ace and he made a noise before I had his face and gave a firm kiss. Fire flared before I pulled away and ran after Oyaji, shifting to phoenix form, and took off to overview the battle.

The air cracked occasionally when Whitebeard swept his fist out and had no problem crushing Teach with some major blows. The traitor was over his head, solely relying on his devil fruit alone and not actual strength. Though, I did notice his power interfering with Oyaji and I was circling whilst making sure to pick people off that tried to interfere. Teach was blown back some feet and he scrambled back before waving a hand out.

"Fire!" Seeing people come from the forest had me panic as I began to dive, but I was too late. Bullets pierced our captain and I screeched before being able to take some of the damage whilst moving towards the cowards. I flown at the group and used talons to shred them, bullets fading in my fire as they cried out in mercy. Blood soaked my talons as I moved to push off and grip to Teach's shoulder viciously to pin him down.

My body shifted as I looked desperately to our captain who moved towards me, "Oyaji!" I hollered as he grinned and a hand was out whilst his weapon was caught as someone had tossed it. His robes fluttered from his shoulders and I already knew the tattoo on his back was flawless—no injury ever taken there. Teach panicked as I held him down by talons still with hisses to not move, "take your punishment, traitor!" I shouted as Oyaji moved to the side that Teach was looking out of and was about crying for mercy.

"You have betrayed the family, Teach. The ultimate punishment will be bestowed upon you." The firm tone was there as I hollered to some commanders to stop anyone trying to prevent such a sentence. They moved into action and I held firmly to the man below me, his darkness only lingering around him, as if his devil fruit was _afraid_ of mine.

"No! I was going to take your power! I was going to be unstoppable!" Teach hollered in protest and explosions were close to us, but my brothers prevented such matters. Oyaji moved his body to raise the weapon, heavy breaths there as I noticed the damage to his body, and he began swinging down.

"Ace!" My head snapped to the side at the name hollered and kept talons tight for the weapon to come down. Teach's head was severed from his body and I easily took off towards the direction of my lover. Panic flourished as I flew into the forest more and noticed Luffy grasping to a body that was bloody on the back, the sash soaked. "Ace! Ace!" Luffy hollered as I soon landed with slight stumbles and noticed the wound just to the back area. Questions ran through my head on what could have possibly happened, knowing Ace probably protected his brother and there was a caved in area of trees like someone was punched away.

"Hold him still, Strawhat!" I told him whilst people still fought around us in the vegetation, no matter if their so-called 'captain' was dead. They would rather die than return to Impel Down and, also, most had a vendetta to the crew in some way.

My hands pressed to the wounded back and flickered blue flames forcefully to my lover with eyes closing in concentration. My heart pounded as I felt as if I was reaching for something within me before I grasped a hold. I bit the inside of my cheek as I began transferring the wound away from my lover and felt it tearing across my back. Blood was dribbling along my back, feeling it as I leaned forward to take most of the damage. Gasps for air from Ace was there as I couldn't take anymore and pulled back roughly whilst sitting back to my butt with heavy pants. His back still held some heavy scratches, but not as bad and most likely won't affect his tattoo much. Luffy was happy as Ace was responding to him more clearly and they both turned to me.

"M-Marco… how did you…?" Ace asked in confusion as he was still feeling the effect of blood loss and I looked tiredly at him before I heard movement behind me.

"Marco! Why aren't you _healing_?!" Rakuyou hollered out as hands grasped to my shoulders to pull off my shirt. My lover looked panicked at the words and moved with his brother there to support him.

"What did you _do_ , stupid turkey?!" Ace hollered in panic as he was to the side as they got my shirt off and I felt a tremor.

"Rakuyou, have the others help get Oyaji to the ship." I ordered firmly, as if I wasn't about to pass out from the wound. "Strawhat, help your brother to the ship to get patched up."

"Stupid! What about you?!" Ace practically screamed with hands gripping to my arm and I sputtered a breath.

"I got him." The stern tone of Blenheim was there as he moved from one side, smacking an enemy pirate away easily. Concern showed in dark eyes and he scooped me up in arms and began dragging me off as I heard Rakuyou hollering orders and Luffy was dragging Ace along who protested that he could move himself.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N:: Alright! This is the last 'chapter' but a bonus will be added! This wraps things up and I... I am just... um... Oyaji~! It was for character development! I wish he had stayed alive in the anime~! *sniffles* Anyways! I hope this brings everything together and keep an ye out for the bonus!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **The Maiden's Light**

It was a mess of things going on among the Moby and ally ships. Not only were everyone in mourning since Oyaji was patched up and only seemed to linger to have a peaceful moment with us as he passes—knowing joyfully that he was able to bestow punishment on the traitor. He would love going out in battle, but was given both opportunities as a striking battle of satisfaction and being among his large family.

Everyone was also stressed that I was _injured_ and not healing _properly_ in my standard fashion—especially since they were told of me moving to the captain's position. Oyaji had known I was liable to do something like that with Ace or anyone really, but it was like instinct to help him if I could. I guess it was like with Arthur, and Cole healing him. My wounds were heavy, making me bound tight in bandages and lingering by Oyaji. They knew it's where I would want to be and I would linger on his lap with others who clung around. Everyone took turns, except for me as they didn't want to move me too much except to change bandages. Ace had Luffy with him mostly for comfort, but he also came to me as he knew how I was feeling about this all and wanting to be with Oyaji as well.

When Oyaji did pass peacefully in his sleep, some of our bigger men helped carry him to his bed for now. Letting him completely lay back and show as if he was merely sleeping, like the times before when he wouldn't have any tubing on him. It was depressing, really, seeing him being… _gone_ from us. I had wished that the man gained the trait from his partial giant DNA to live for a long time, but he didn't have it. That strand was of human as he aged and I would feel myself fester at the thought that I would not age like he did.

Not aging had its benefits, but also its downside of everything. I would live longer and see the world, but then I have the burden of watching my loved ones slowly die one by one. If anything, having this devil fruit was a curse and I knew one day I would accept death with a welcoming embrace. For now, though, I had people to live for and help guide along this new, heart-wrenching path to normalcy.

"Go sit down." A manicured nail was pointing as I was moving along the deck.

"I had to go to the bathroom, Izo." I comment stoically and he raised an eyebrow in questioning. I knew it was a look of _'do you think I am that stupid?'_ "I'm going, yoi."

"Ace!" A groan left me whilst my lover peered from a corner with his brother on his back with arms dangling over shoulders.

"Oi! What are you doing, stupid turkey?!" He asked in frustration and made his way over whilst grabbing my hand to pull me along. Everyone had come to an agreement that I needed to rest since I was injured so badly that I had been at risk of _dying_ as well.

"You're not supposed to be moving around, pineapple man!" Luffy commented as we made it to my room and I was moved to lay back against my propped-up pillows. A breath left me in slight frustration and Luffy was on the bed with a grin.

"Watch him, Luffy. I'm going to get us food."

"Aye-aye!" A hand was done as a salute and I looked to my lover who gave me a point before moving.

A chortle left me as he was out of the room and then Luffy bounded up to look around my room. He had pause along my desk area as he must be glancing over the article of the war we had, probably one of the enemy pirates ran and told what had happened. It made the report ask if Whitebeard would be staying strong with his Yonko status. And talk about a low blow since we retrieved it the day after he passed.

Luffy overlooked things again, probably taking more in each time he was in here since Ace was with me a lot. I had to still get things done, so people would bring me stuff to overlook, but my lover made sure to be there so I could relax. It was something I needed, but never craved for as I hadn't liked being with my thoughts lately.

"Nah, pineapple man?" The young pirate captain came over to flop onto the bed and over my legs with a look to me as I hummed in response. "Thanks for saving my brother."

"Of course, yoi." I didn't hesitate when I spoke that out firmly and he moved to sit back up with curious dark eyes.

"And thanks for not dying." I gave a raised eyebrow and he shifted to rub a hand against his face. "Well, everyone wouldn't want you to leave them, especially with everything going on. Along with Ace telling me how much you mean to him." I breathed out with eyes closing and began rubbing at my face a bit.

"I know… I wasn't planning on dying anyways. There is too much to do." I mention, not at all bothered to say this to the young male who was frowning lightly.

"You know, I'm not very good at a lot of things; like navigation or playing instruments, or using a sword." He began and brought a foot up as he stared towards the room. "So, I rely on my nakama for that kind of stuff, but even though I know that some decisions don't seem to be made by me, they know who to turn to for the heavy burdens." The words left him and I merely watched as he talked out. "Deciding on accepting someone, even with a bad past, or to tell my nakama to run because we didn't stand a chance." The second part showed a deeper meaning, probably to how his crew was split. "But the world does things and everything happens for a reason. Getting separated had me run into you, pineapple man, and then I met with my brother!" A grin was there as he looked to me, showing the positivity he saw in everything. "Once I am able to, I will somehow get into contact with my nakama and set a meeting place! I know they are waiting for me to make my next move!" A chuckle left him with that unique laugh and it was infectious as I smiled and held back chuckles.

"I guess you are right, yoi. Everything does happen for a reason…" I comment as I soon crossed arms and rest my head back more with eyes closed.

"So, did we repeat history?" That had me look to him again with a slight tilt of my head and hummed in thought.

"In some aspects, but it shouldn't again as Teach was the last of his family."

"Oh, then that's good! But then again, I am the last youth of my family so I don't know how my bloodline would continue." He mentions in thought and I was lightly surprised before noticing it being the same for Ace as well.

If anything, the D families in general were depleting—especially if they had a devil fruit before trying to procreate. My phoenix is different, if I were to die then the fruit would reappear somewhere in the world and someone else would get it, but there would be no Ace there for them. Someone else, surely, but not like this history and I was glad in a way that history won't repeat with its grievances.

 _How old am I and still getting taught from someone more than half my age?_

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Right before doing Oyaji's funeral, Rayleigh showed up from the ocean— _go figure_. The old man still had a lot of kick left in him and decided to drag Luffy off with him to train harder. They would make an appearance in Sabaody for the newspaper so he could communicate with his nakama. The oddest thing was of a submarine appearing and Luffy ecstatically talking to the other member of the Worst Generation. He seemed to just be popping up for some air 'conveniently' next to the Moby.

This Trafalgar Law was not here for a disturbance and somehow got reined in by Luffy to give him and Rayleigh a ride. If anything, I think the Surgeon of Death was curious of the straw-hat boy and Ace reluctantly let him go, only because Rayleigh would be with them. Law also seemed curious on what our state was and offered medical help since we hadn't reached our nurses yet. I declined and others did as well, being able to survive until the nurses. Plus, I didn't want him to know how bad I was lingering when I am supposed to be able to heal myself.

Picking up the nurses had Maybelle immediately know of Oyaji passing and all my brothers persisted I was checked first. The head nurse smacked me over the head a million times for getting so badly injured and only lightened up when I told her it was to save Ace. After she got me correctly set, I had to be bed ridden until we reached the island that we bury Oyaji—taking a week to reach. I still did work from the bed and sometimes would find myself sitting before the big throne still on deck. Everyone needed to find me easy enough and plus it was easy for Maybelle to keep an eye on me whilst checking others over.

Reaching the island and holding the memorial was hard on us all. I had stood before the grave after settling the bisento and robe in place. In a way, I was happy to see just one grave instead of more. The last thing we needed was to lose any of our brothers, especially right now in such a state of grievance. We did have quite a few on the brink, but they were stabilized quickly and our nurses got them on better track once retrieving them.

It's been a few days since we disembarked from the island, our allies going separate ways whilst saying to be there if needed, and I decided to head us for a calm island to take a short vacation to heal properly. I was busy looking over everything and needed to do things that need to be done. Gill kept on navigation with June being ever eager, though he had a broken arm, and I was trying to figure out the division situation since I am no longer in place and we needed someone in that spot, but right now it was too much to decide.

At night, I would be dragged off by Ace to properly lay down or get hounded by Maybelle. It felt a little different as I laid with him and he would always rub his hand along my back. I knew he was worried about it and nothing I could say would reassure him of anything right now. The only thing I could tell him was that I loved him and just wanted to hold him close to me.

"We should reach it this evening, Captain." I stood with a look to some papers and soon rubbed the back of my head. "Commander Marco?" The hum left me as I looked to June and noticed a worried frown, making me realize I heard the first sentence but didn't speak.

"Sorry, June. I heard you, yoi. Good work." I told him before he nodded and ran off with a hand moving to fix the bandana around his head. A breath left me as the atmosphere was still heavy, but everyone tried to stay in high spirits while working. I made sure nothing was too vigorous, but anchoring along the coast is always hard work.

"Do you need help with something, Captain?" Blenheim had asked out as I looked to him with my usual expression.

"We need good standing men to do the anchors and docking, have another commander help with gathering some men to do so. No one who is injured, yoi. The last thing I need is for Maybelle to yell at anyone for doing something out of their restrictions." A firm nod was there in understanding as he shifted and headed in a direction. Then there was a light pressure to my shoulder and I merely flickered eyes to the person.

"You are doing great, Marco."

"I hope so, Vista…" I muttered lightly with eyes flickering over the crew and how they bustled slower than before, but it was expected. The hand pulled away, but he stayed standing by me whilst I shuffled papers some more. "When we get to the island, I want everyone to stay in groups of three or more if possible…"

"Of course," Vista agreed whilst I noticed a hand grasp to my papers and made me give him a look. Eyes were looking to the side before at me as he took the documents. "Go in for just a little bit, I will have someone inform you on when we are getting closer."

"Fine, but also have Thatch and Izo check to see if everyone has eaten lunch yet."

"Aye, Captain." The name set me on edge more than I want it to and I began for my room, already noticing the familiar aura there.

Ace needed me now, I noticed when entering my room to see him shifting a bit with papers. It wasn't uncommon to see him with actual work related things, but I could see his stress and knew it was more than just the work. He hadn't properly broken down and neither have I, but I can fester it better than he can. Flames flickered in random spots and I closed the door to approach him. He was so engrossed that he when I touched his shoulder blade, his flames came out. A light wince left me whilst he snapped with flames disappearing as my blue ones followed to heal the spot, but never moved my hand away.

"Marco…" An apologetic look was there before I took the papers to set them down.

"Come here, yoi…" I mention whilst shifting my hand along skin to get him closer to me. Arms were around me as he held on tightly and I had one arm around his upper back and the other had a hand in his hair. My lips kissed to the side of his head as he quivered slightly in my hold.

"H-He's really gone…" The disbelief was there and the festering boiled in me as I closed eyes.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault… We… We all new Oyaji would… just not… so… soon…" The tone was dying down as he shifted his grip away from my wound and pressed against me more. "I almost lost you too…"

"Did you really think I was going to die?"

"I _almost_ did, you stupid turkey!" The growl left him gravelly and I smiled lightly whilst holding onto him as he quivered. "I didn't even know you could do that."

"I did and I knew the consequences, yoi." I told him truthfully, making him shift to look up at me in surprise.

"You could have _died_ , Marco!" The words left him angrily and I viewed him with a serious look.

"I know…" A hurt expression showed on his face and this breath left me heavily. "And I would have risked myself for any of my brothers." I mention while he gripped to my shirt and I moved my hand along his face. "I promise I will not make it a habit, yoi."

"By the Maiden, I hope not." A chortle left me as he soon pulled on me whilst we soon found my bed and we laid to our sides. This groan left me in relief as my body has never had to deal with such damage for a long while and I noticed dark eyes look to me in worry.

"I'm fine…" I told him smoothly and this huff left him before we were shifting to be comfortable. "We'll all be fine…" I whispered as I pulled him to my chest and he breathed in deeply whilst I closed eyes.

"Get some rest, turkey-bird."

"Quiet, brat…" I mumbled and he laughed lightly whilst a hand was warmly to my back and helping the healing wound seeming to fully be relieved of any tension. "I love you, yoi…"

"I love you, too, _yoi_." A snort left me when receiving that reply and could only smile with that calm festering in my body.

 _Let all of us heal in each other's light…_


	19. Bonus

_**A/N:: Well, I had just the first part, but a few was anticipating a last yum~! So, I did a bit more for the ones who would love to read that!**_

 _ **Thank you for reading to the end~!**_

 _ **(Now time to post something else, nihihihihi)**_

* * *

 **The Maiden's Light**

 **BONUS**

"Oi! Cap'!" I glanced over whilst someone landed onto deck from the merchant ship we bombarded for supplies, knowing they were of supplies for the marines; they didn't need that stuff anyways.

"What is it, Jiru?" I asked whilst crossing arms lazily, the beads hanging by leather strands from my bandana were brushing my bare shoulder. The button up shirt I usually wore missing, but sash was secure around my waist. Shorts were of a black and I still had my favoritism for sandals, but they were a new pair.

A couple years ago—when we lost Oyaji—our crew wasn't sure what to do since we no longer had the man there for us. The journey to recovery was hard, but we always seemed to bounce back and everyone showed each other support. The island we rested at had been our place for almost a month, but then most were restless. The sea is our berth and we would always want to linger along it at some point. Once deeming a course and everyone seemed more replenished in health and mentality, we set off to gather supplies from a nearby island.

The rumors and news reports were hard and the first many battles were relentless, thinking they could catch us blind. My bounty had been raised higher than anyone else and the world knew I was the new captain of the Whitebeard pirates, never forgetting the man who took us in. The Moby Dick would stay our home and we would protect her for Oyaji. The divisions had been left alone, finding it best not to shift things vicariously and I had Gill lead the navigators of the first division whilst many of the fighters went to other divisions. Frankly, there was no 'first' division anymore and was merely the navigators that lingered in that place. The list started from second and on, but in all reality, my 'first mate' was Jozu and Vista combined.

The two were there to help me in place and knew a lot as being there the longest beside me, except a few others. I counted on them and relied on them quite frequently and most would go to them if I was busy. It was like everyone agreed on their roles, but never placed them there as they are commanders in their respective divisions. None of the other commanders disagreed with the type of placement and helped on what they could.

"We found a small chest among their ship, well—Ace found it." Jiru commented whilst I snorted and new the second division commander was getting ready to blow the ship up as we started sailing away from the merchant ship. As if on cue, the ship burst in flames and crewmates were cheering with boastful comments as I noticed the dark haired male landing to the deck with a grin, moving those freckled cheeks.

Seeing my lover always festered me, but I had grown used to it by now and merely smiled. Dark red cargo shorts hung to hips as his orange sash was through belt loops on one side, but then forwent them to tie to his side. Red beads still lingered around his neck with added sapphire rings in between each one—a gift one year from Izo. The boots he wore were laced mostly better and went to midcalf. Arms shifted to put fists to hips as he grinned cockily and I loved how he still very much did not like wearing a shirt. Then in one ear showed of a dangling silver feather, smaller than my pinky, and matched the one in my ear—opposite of my beads dangling from my headband.

"I see, spoils…" I comment as my lover made his way over as Jiru was holding the small chest with a laugh. Hands grasped it as boots thundered over by me to begin opening it, but he stopped before I could glance in. "What is it, yoi?" A frown was showing whilst he closed the box and gave me a pointed look.

"It's the Dark Dark fruit." He mentioned lightly and I viewed him with surprise, whilst Jiru was giving an annoyed look. He was mostly likely in thought of who held it just a couple years ago.

"It is of your spoils, what shall you do with it?" I merely asked, the rule staying, and I noticed Thatch looking on as he looked a bit perplexed—probably overhearing of it.

"I'm chaining it up and throwing it in the ocean like we should have the first time." Ace said firmly whilst glancing to the side and Thatch volunteered to help in agreeance. I smiled at that decision and watched as they set to do the preparations as quickly as possible.

That fruit has only brought our family misfortune and we would make sure it does not fall in the wrong hands again. Jiru merely went off after them, probably since of what happened before plaguing him just as much as anyone else, and I stayed in spot to do orders on who had loot count and such. When the three returned with Haruta and Izo in tow, I saw that it was all locked up tight and I moved over closer to the railing. Thatch and Ace brought the small chest with them as we stood there overlooking the water and I watched as Ace handed it to Thatch.

"This wretched fruit…" The fourth division commander muttered whilst he soon tossed it out into the sea, it easily sinking with most likely weights added on to it. "I hope to _never_ see it or the power again."

"Same." Ace agreed whilst they had arms around each other and I stood whilst eyes watched where the fruit had sunk. A hand found mine whilst I breathed out in some relief.

"Thatch, your division is cleaning the stock room."

"No way, turkey!" He complained and I kicked at him whilst he avoided my talon since I shifted it.

"Bahahaha!"

"Ace, your division could have galley cleaning…" I lightly threatened with a look and he immediately shut up with hands to his mouth. "Good, yoi… Now both of you do your damn reports or I _will_ throw you into the ocean."

"Hai, hai, Captain turkey!" An annoyed cooing left me as I scratched the talon at Thatch who ran off laughing.

"Nah, birdie." I straightened with a look to Ace as he grinned with eyebrows shifting. "Wanna pin me down later?" A festering was in me as I soon smacked him upside the head, making him whine.

"Don't provoke me _or_ my phoenix, report _now_."

"Meanie~!" The complaint came out as he walked off and I breathed out whilst most were grinning in amusement. A small smile found me as I relaxed with arms crossed and viewed out into the ever-blue sky that gave us a small breeze. I could have sworn I felt a tremor go through my body lightly and it only made me feel a deep peace.

 _Everything is working out for us, Oyaji._

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Ugh, I don't think you did it— _ha_ —tight enough~!" It was a tease as I viewed a very naked Ace—besides his sash—with a thrumming in me whilst he shifted his hips provocatively.

"You know I have paperwork still…" I comment and this stiffening was there as he had a look of recognition.

"Don't you _dare_ do that again…" A frown was showing as I had tied him up a time before and did only a couple sheets of paperwork as punishment.

"I don't know what you are talking about, yoi…" I smirked whilst shifting closer to be hovering over his body with my equally naked one, his legs on each side of me. Lips found along his sternum with feathered kisses and he groaned with eyes rolling. "You're impatient…"

"You're slow~!"

"Oh? I am?" A look was there as he gave a slightly horrified face as I pulled away whilst grabbing his calf.

"D-Doesn't mean to _go_ slow, stupid!" Fire flared along my tongue, making me wince whilst chuckling right after when I let the burns heal.

I moved to grasp his own sash with hands, shimming it along his back and making him arch with a grin. Then I pulled it away with a quick snap and moved it in hands to lean over him with it going over his eyes. A groan was there as I kissed at his lips with nips to the bottom one and he bucked up to try and find me. I chuckled at his impatience before moving my head and nipped along his chin.

"Don't you think you have, _mnnn_ , teased enough?" The question left him as I hummed and smirked with my body shifting forward to rock our erections together.

A moan was there as I kissed along his neck and would give a sharp bite—inciting flames to show. Even though Ace has better control over them during our moments, I enjoyed when they came out to play and would find ways for them to come forward. Hands left the sash and moved along his ribs to his hips. He rocked to find more and I soon let one hand find the bottle of lube to lather my length. Pants started to leave him as he rubbed his legs along me in anticipation and I made sure to clean my hand off with a rag. Legs shifted as I soon found them with my hands and began pressing into his awaiting body. Gasps left him with quivers as I loved seeing the red flushed along his cheeks and that orange sash was a major contrast, but fit him so well.

Once settling within him, I cooed in a type of praise and he moaned at the noises. I had noticed that my phoenix coos are a major turn on for him, like with dirty talking for some people, but Ace loved the sounds. Leaning forward more, I cooed whilst pulling the sash away to see his lust seething and he pulled at the restraints. A small whimper was there as I moved hips to press deeper and I then brought the sash under his lower back. Winding the ends on each hand, I used it to keep him raised up and began to rock into him. My back straightened up more as I delved into this moment with a low cooing as he moaned.

"M-Marco, _aa-aah_!" Lips were slacked open as he panted heavily while I pressed harder to grind into that gripping heat. I closed eyes in bliss, groaning as heels dug into my lower back as he arched. A searing heat began to find around me, making me tremble and opened eyes in squints as he got a cheeky grin out.

"Damn firebrat, yoi." A coo followed as he rotated hips in a very delicious fashion and I gripped the sash tighter. Jerking my hips in harsh thrust sent a sharp cry to leave him in surprise as he tightened muscles and legs grip onto me. A shuddering gasp left me at the feel before starting a slow rhythm of thrusts and he trembled whilst rocking with me.

The ship jerked, one of my hands quickly moving to find the headboard and pressing deeper into Ace. Dark orbs had rolled with a moan of how good it felt and I continued to grind against him as I heard an explosion outside over the water, being a fair distance still. Movement was outside of my door as I continued to grind against my lover, pressing against his thigh with my free hand to get it towards his chest.

"Captain!" Someone shouted, Ace groaning from the disturbance, but I continued to start thrusting into him. Eyes were wide in surprise before he jerked with teeth biting into his lower lip. "Marines are giving chase!" It was a division brother, Hades I think, and I merely smirked down at Ace.

"Do they look to be carrying anything we need?" I asked firmly, knowing the door was locked, and Ace was pulling at his restrained wrists as he tried to resist any noises from my movements.

"Extra provisions never hurt, sir!" Small coos left me lowly to my lover as he was a complete mess, trying not to let out sounds as I soon found his prostate. A jerk was there and I moved my hand on the headboard to cover his mouth to muffle the moan.

"Then prepare battle, yoi!" I merely spoke out a bit higher and got an _'aye-aye'_ before Hades ran off. Pulling my hand away, I dug toes into the bed and gripped his leg and to the headboard again. Leaning over Ace had him letting out whimpers as I pressed against him in a standstill and I smirked with pleased coos. "I like being the only one to hear you." The whisper left me as I soon noticed him give a smile and some shaky breaths were there as I rolled hips.

"S-Same, turkey-bird." A grin was there as I let out a low growl and coos followed. "And I am collecting after— _ha_ —the battle."

"I'm looking forward too- _hooo_ ~ it." I grinned whilst shifting to press lips hungrily against his and wanted nothing more for my life right now.


End file.
